


My Junior Year

by hunkisamazing



Series: Welcome: Shiganshina High [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla Lives, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Strangers to Lovers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunkisamazing/pseuds/hunkisamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger moves into a new neighborhood with his family. He hasn't done a very good job at his past schools and wants to make this one count. Eren wants friends, good grades, ya know, the normal things. But will one walk-in at Old Navy change the future for his junior year of highschool?<br/>This is an EreMin fanfic and because of Eren, get ready for a lot of humor.<br/>The story of Eren Jaeger's Junior Year at Shiganshina High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pickles & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this for about a month now and I just finished it at like 2 in the morning :)))  
> i hope you enjoy this 
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Here For Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/11911211)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger moves into his new neighborhood. Him and his sister Mikasa go back to school shopping for clothes. Who will Eren encounter?

**Chapter One Eren’s POV**  
____________________

My name is Eren Jaeger and I don’t really have that many plans for my third year of high school. Sure I’m gonna apply for different universities, try out for the football team, meet other people? School hasn’t really been that easy for me and it’s brought a lot of trouble for my adoptive sister Mikasa. She’s had to get me out of fights, reason with students and faculty, and help me out with my homework. I know she’s my sister and she’s doing these things out of the kindness of her heart but I want to be able to do these sorts of things on my own. I want to be able to make friends easily, state my opinion without getting into a fight, and even keep up with my studies.

That’s why this year as a junior at Shiganshina High is going to be different. I’m going to be more social, less irritable, and maybe even smarter. Mikasa looked into the school and said that there are a lot of different students at the school with plenty of sports and fun clubs for the students to enjoy. I think sports will be good to me because it could be a good outlet for my anger.

It would also force me to keep my grades up in a way. At my old schools I would play football and run track-and-field but due to me getting into fights and arguments with some of the teachers and a few of my coaches I was suspended and benched. It really got to me so my grades went down leading to my expulsion from both the teams and school. This happened again maybe two more times so now here I am going to Shiganshina finally trying to change my ways and get back on track. 

____________________

After a few weeks of getting packed up, and renting a U-HAUL truck, we were parked in front of our new home unpacking things from our car and U-HAUL truck into the two-story home. 

It wasn’t anything special, but it wasn’t absolutely terrible. It was a brick house that was painted white with a small roof on the very top. The small roof had a set of two windows. That was where my room was. I had a design for it that I had been working on ever since my mother had told us that we were moving. I had ordered posters from various video games that I played. My father, Grisha, ordered me three lava lamps. One was blue, the other was bright green, and the last one was red. I always enjoyed reading superhero comics so I had a few figurines that were mounted on a black bookcase I owned before we moved. The walls were to be painted a robin’s egg blue and have white carpeted floors. I had even saved up enough money to have a television mounted onto the wall! I already knew that it was going to become quite messy by the second of week of school but I knew that if I put my mind to it, I could keep my room neat and tidy.

There was a white garage that oddly enough didn’t smell like gasoline. There was a window a few feet down from mine that belonged to Mikasa. She didn’t express any want or opinions as to what she wanted her room to look like but I assumed that it was going to be a classic red and black. I’m not sure if she’s gothic or has a gothic style but it freaks me out a little. She probably knows but I would never tell her that to her face. Who knows what she could do?

“Eren could you hand me the crate that says ‘Pictures’ please?” asked his mother Carla Jaeger. Her dark brownish black hair was swept into a side ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled against the sunlight. She was wearing a white apron that kind of looked like a dress; it kind of looked like a dress. I wasn’t exactly sure what is was. She also had a long red skirt on and a yellow dress shirt to top it off. I guess she wanted to wear comfortable clothing for the move from the Karanese district to Shiganshina district. 

I walked over to the back of the moving van to pick up the designated box my Mom had asked for. When I tried to pick it up, to my surprise, I struggled a bit with picking it up and it didn’t make it easier when I saw Mikasa walk by carrying three boxes stacked on top of one another. How she had all that strength was beyond me. It reminded me of the time she threw me at a wall because I had started an argument with a man in the town. It was stupid and I felt stupid for doing it. But it didn’t stop me from being so opinionated in the future. 

After struggling to pick up the box, I handed it to my Mother who gave it to my father, Grisha Jaeger. 

My old man also had long brown hair but it was just tied into a low ponytail. He had rounded glasses that rested on his slightly long nose. I’m pretty sure I got my greenish blue eyes from him and the size from my Mother. He wore a white cravat and a burgundy jacket. The cravat was a little bit past it’s time but I never questioned him on it. He had a mustache and an upside-down ‘v’ of a beard. Grisha wasn’t a really bad person but I never really spent that much time with him due to the fact that he went on a lot of business trips that were usually overseas. It didn’t necessarily bother me because I didn’t really want to get to know him. It wasn’t something I desired. 

“Eren are you spaced out or something?” Mikasa asked. She snapped her pale fingers in front of me twice. “Hello? Earth to Eren.”

I didn’t even realize that I had zoned out. I blinked twice and shook my head before replying. 

“Oh sorry Mika,” I scratched my neck nervously and felt heat rise to my ears. “I was just thinking.”

My adoptive sister stuck her neck out a little more and squinted her eyes. I brought my neck back and widened my eyes at her strange behavior. I didn’t say anything though because Mikasa usually has a pretty good reason for doing the things she does. She craned her neck from side to side and it only made my ears even redder. 

_Mikasa what the hell are you doing?_ , I thought.

She brought her hand up to her chin and stroked it as if she had a beard. “You’re lying to me Eren.” she said cooly. I silently cursed my ears. Ever since I was a small child my ears always gave away whether or not I was lying. I considered growing out my hair to rest at my chin to cover them but my Dad always insisted that I wouldn’t be able to pull it off. I guess the long brown hair thing, was his thing. 

“Wh-What makes you think that?” I was even more irritated by the fact that I stuttered, probably proving her theory correct. 

“I’m not lying! What makes you think I’m lying?” I asked her.

“Your ears are red. They get red when you lie.” She said before stepping out of my face. “What are you lying about? You know you can tell me right?” She set her hand on my shoulder and I shivered at the touch. Her hands were always cold. 

It was these moments that made me grateful for having a sister like Mikasa. Even if she was adopted, she seemed like my blood. And that’s how I considered it to be. When my parents first got the idea to adopt another child the process was long and grueling. I was pretty excited because I didn’t really have any friends in my neighborhood and thought that this would be good for me. When Mikasa was finally living in the Jaeger household, she was kind of cold towards us and quiet. 

Over time I would ask her if she wanted to play or watch TV with me. I got her to come out of her shell a little bit. She became more sociable and warm to me and my family. It made me happy because I finally had a sister, a friend, family. And it felt good.

“I’m just nervous about this school year that’s all. I don’t want to get into any fights this year and I wanna make more friends Mika. I don’t want to scare everyone off and be lonely like last year and the year before. I want to be social and have friends and have good grades. Mikasa I just want to be normal. I seems like a normal thing to not have friends or have good grades. But Mika, that stuff terrifies me.” I said. I didn’t realize that I had just vented my feelings to my sister but it wouldn’t have been the first time. 

She brought me into a hug by wrapping her arms around my waist. After a few seconds of realization, I brought my hands around her neck and held her close burying my head into her neck.

“It’s okay Eren. You might not have any friends right now but you have me. And if your grades get back we can get you a tutor. It’s not over yet. We haven’t even started yet. I promise you Eren this will be a good year. You’ll graduate from this school with friends, good grades, and maybe on one of the teams.” 

We stayed that way for a while and let go of eachother. She looked at me with reassuring eyes and I smiled. 

“I’ll ask Carla and Grisha if we can go to the mall or something.” she said, breaking the silence in the process.

“You know you can call them Mom and Dad, right Mika?” 

“I know.”  
Mikasa ran into the house and asked our Mom and Dad if we could go to the mall. I followed her and stopped at the porch while she went to the kitchen. I saw them look at each other with suspicion in their eyes. I didn’t know what Mikasa wanted to go the mall for. Food? Clothes? To get outside and explore? I wasn’t sure what it was but I was kind of thankful for it. I didn’t really feel like unboxing my things and putting them in my room just yet. I kinda just wanted to relax and going to the mall fit the bill. 

From the porch where I was standing I saw Grisha take out his wallet and get some money out. Mikasa took it and thanked them before running out to me. I didn’t know where it was or how we would get there. Mikasa had her driver’s license but it was still packed away somewhere. 

I told her to put it in her wallet but she didn’t want to listen to me because she thought that she might lose her wallet, and she did so I guess it was a good idea for her not to listen to me in the end.

“So how are we gonna get there? Your license is still packed away somewhere remember?” Mikasa giggled a bit which was kind of odd coming from her.

“We can take the bus Eren.” she said matter-of-factly. 

I shrugged my shoulders and we started to walk to the nearest bus stop. I was shocked to see that it was just down the block from where we lived and also content with the fact that I wouldn’t have to walk more than I wanted to. We got there and sat on the bench. I let out a sigh and kicked my feet up and down as they dangled from where I was sitting. 

“Hey Mika?” I asked looking at her where grey eyes met my green ones. “Do you know what time the bus is gonna get here?” 

She smiled and pointed behind me. I looked behind me to see a white bus with a long blue strip running along the side of it coming towards the stop we were sitting at.

I laughed. “Nevermind.”

It stopped in front of us and we got on. Mikasa paid the bus fare and we chose a seat in the back and sat down. I looked outside of the window to see what we were passing. We passed the houses on our street and saw our home. Grisha was taking out boxes and putting them in the house. Maybe when we got back, our rooms would be complete and set up. 

The houses ended and we passed by a nice community park. It had a gazebo and a dog park where other people were playing and had their dogs running around. There was also a playground with kids swinging on swings and climbing on monkey bars. 

The whole aura of this place made me happy to live here.  
____________________

It turned out that Mikasa wanted to go to the mall to go shopping. I almost forgot about back-to-school shopping. We had our supplies but we didn’t have any new clothes. I wanted a few new pairs of skinny jeans, a flannel or two, and maybe a shirt for a superhero or two.

We divided (Mikasa divided) the money in half and we went our separate ways. She came up with the idea to meet up at the front of the mall around 2 o’clock and get something to eat after. 

I made my way to Old Navy to get some skinny jeans. There was a large fountain with water cascading down its curves and bends. It was kind of pretty. People were surrounding the gate that blocked people from getting too close to it. There were portable stands with people selling phone cases, shades, and hats. I was going to go there but I reminded myself that I was supposed to be going to Old Navy to get myself some skinny jeans.

When I walked in, the manikin family startled me and I laughed at myself a little bit. I followed the signs until I got the the Men’s section. I picked out a few that were my size. I got two black pairs, one light pair, and some brown ones. I also bought a red scarf for Mikasa. I asked an employee where the dressing rooms were so I could try them on and she pointed to a small area by the back. 

I walked over to the desk and got the number “3” and went to the third dressing room. It didn’t look like anyone was in there so I opened the door slowly.  
When I opened the door I saw a boy that looked about my age. He had blonde hair that stopped at his chin. He had some of it swept behind his ear and blue eyes that were similar to the ocean. His mouth hung open and I looked down to find out that he wasn’t wearing a shirt or pants. His bright red boxer briefs stood out against his pale white skin and it was then that I realized that I had walked in on him.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” He asked bringing up an over-sized sweater to cover himself. His cheeks turned a crimson red and I couldn’t bring myself to speak. I had just walked in on a guy getting changed. He was minding his own business and I had to interrupt that. _Crap._

No, no, no, no this isn’t what I should be thinking right now. I’ll have to go over this later, when I’m at home, _alone_.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone was in here! She gave me number 3 for this dressing room and so I just came in here. I’m really sorry man!” I said before slamming the door closed. 

I was suddenly not in the mood to shop anymore. I wanted to go home and take a nap thinking about what I had just done. I walked in on a guy changing his clothes. Why couldn’t I talk? Why didn’t I close the door soon enough? Why didn’t I knock to begin with?! 

I rested my back onto the door I had just opened and slid down to sit on the white floors of Old Navy. The pants I had picked out were on my lap and I played with some of the stitching. I didn’t know why I was sitting there. I could’ve just left and gone to another store. I knew there were other stores that sold what I wanted but I just sat there. Waiting? For what? I didn’t know.

I heard the jiggle of a doorknob from behind me and the door started to open up the door slowly. I immediately jumped to my feet to face the boy that I had just walked in on. 

He was wearing the same over-sized sweater he used to cover himself and I registered that it was light blue. He wore black skinny jeans that hugged his legs tightly but not too tight. They were tight enough to define his thighs and calves and probably other things that were covered by his sweater. The boy’s feet were covered with white Keds that blended in with the white floors of the retail store.  
The pale boy closed the door slowly and kept his cerulean eyes on his shoes obviously too embarrassed to look up at me. I was going to say something but he stopped me before I could start: “The dressing room is free.” He said quickly. He ran past me, his thin shoulder brushing past mine, to the cash register. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the same employee that gave me the number pass to the changing room.

“I’m sorry about the mistake! But since it’s free, I guess you can go in!” She said with a smile before leaving. I turned around, ran into the dressing room, and sat down on the soft cushion dropping my head into my hands. I stared at my pants for a few minutes before bursting out into laughter. I didn’t know what the hell I was laughing about all I knew is that I couldn’t stop.

I’m insane.  
____________________

After purchasing my pants, I went to Hot Topic and got a Superman T-shirt and a He-Man T-shirt because of my meeting with the blonde boy at Old Navy. Maybe I would run into him again wearing my He-Man shirt and we could talk about me walking in on him.

Nah.

I highly doubt any guy wants to talk about the time another guy walked in on him getting dressed. 

I decided that since I was done purchasing the things I wanted for my new arrival at my new highschool, I decided to text Mikasa that I was ready and that we could go ahead and eat.

 

**To: Mi Casa  
hey! i finished shopping, we can get something to eat now :))**

 

I was about to turn off my phone when I felt my phone vibrate almost instantly.

 

 **From: Mi Casa  
I’m done too. Meet me in front of the Subway restaurant.**

 

Subway was a good decision in my opinion. It was a good place even if it was called “fast food” I actually liked the stuff. 

I gathered my bags and walked to the Subway area until I saw a familiar Asian girl. Mikasa waved to me and I noticed that she had already ordered and was eating. It was probably a salad considering how fit and healthy she was.

I made my way over and dropped the small amount of bags I had by the seat across from her.

“Hey Mika,” I greeted. She responded with a curt nod and continued to munch on her sandwich. 

“I’m gonna go get somethin’ t’ eat, kay?” I said before pushing in my chair. She nodded again and took a sip of her soda. I decided on getting some Subway too. The line wasn’t too long so it would be okay anyway. 

As I walked horizontally to order my sandwich someone bumped into me as I picked what I hoped was cucumbers but instead chose pickles. I would’ve said something but I didn’t really hate pickles so it was fine.

I looked to my right to see who had bumped into me and saw that it was an old man told them it was fine: “Hey man it’s all good! Don’t worry about it.” I said with a smile. My sandwich was ready at the end and I walked down to get it. 

The cashier added my drink, two chocolate chip cookies, and 6-inch sub sandwich, “That’ll be $9.75 hon!” they said kindly. I took my wallet out of my back pocket and picked out my debit card. I was just about to pay when the old man tapped my shoulder.  
“It’s alright son,” he smiled. “I’ll pay for it.” He gently pushed me to the side and gave the cashier a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

The cashier nodded and got my stuff together and gave it to me. 

“You didn’t hav’ t’ do that sir. I could’a paid for it.” The old man raised his and and waved the problem away. 

“It’s okay m’ boy. You’ve got somethin’ in ya’. Don’t worry your little head about it.”

I was about to protest but he left. It was then that I realized he didn’t have anything to pay for. It was kind of odd to just be in a line and not order something. I guess people just do that because of the kindness of their hearts. Good deeds? I think that’s what they’re called.

My phone vibrated.

 

**From: Mi Casa  
Why are you taking so long? Did you leave?**

 

Oops. 

I hurried over to where Mikasa was sitting and sat down. 

“Sorry I took so long Mika!” I said quickly. “This old guy paid for my stuff an-” She interrupted me: “Why didn’t you pay for it yourself? Don’t you have a wallet? What about your debit card? Did you forget it at home?”

Even though I should have expected it, I was still kinda shocked to be bombarded with so many questions. She’s so protective of me it’s kind of annoying sometimes. 

“Mikasa! I’m not your kid brother chill out will ya’?” I exclaimed.  
“And the man offered even though I said it was okay. Yes I have my wallet. I have my debit card. And no I did not forget it at home! So stop worrying about me all the time!” I yelled. 

A few people were looking at our table but I ignored them. Mikasa’s facial expression didn’t change but that didn’t surprise me. I think she’s used to my outbursts by now. It’s kind of frustrating how I can’t control my anger.

“Okay.” she said cooly. “Just eat your food Eren.” She took a sip of her soda.

Her responses have never been cold, just calm and quiet.

“Did anything happen while you went shopping?” She asked between bites. The image of the scrawny guy came to mind and I almost choked on my soda. “Yeah,” I said after recovering. “I walked in on some guy when he was changing in Old Navy.”

Her eyes widened and I mentally prepared myself for the lecture she was about to give me.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed. 

_Wait what?_ , I thought.

Mikasa burst into a fit of laughter. The ends of her mouth twitched up into a smile and her white teeth were shown. It was kind of scary to see her laughing due to the fact that she hasn’t laughed in such a long time. Her cheeks were tinted red as if she was embarrassed from laughing so much.

“Mikasa are you okay?,” I asked. “You don’t usually laugh this much.” Her laughing stopped soon and she had to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry Eren, that’s just really amusing to me.” 

“Mika! It’s not funny!” I banged my fist on the table causing the visible soda in our cups to move.

The thoughts ran around my head and I realized that from another person’s point of view, it was kinda funny.  
I relaxed my hand and placed it around my soda to take a sip before breaking into a fit of laughter. Mikasa joined me after, our laughs becoming a little louder than the crowd in the food court.

It was these moments. They were rare. The ones where Mikasa would laugh, when we would both find something funny, doing something similar, I don’t know. But I liked it.

Our laughter ended and we finished our fast food. We caught the bus home and when we came in our rooms were already in order. 

Just the way we wanted them.

“Wow! Who did this?” I asked when I walked through my doorway. My mom came up from downstairs and put her hand on my shoulder. 

“We found your layout in one of the boxes! It wasn’t too hard to figure out and decided, ‘Hey why not?’.” 

I pulled my mom into a hug and felt her hands wrap around my shoulders. “Thanks Ma.” I said.

I saw Mikasa appear with Grisha, both with smiles on their faces.

“I guess he saw his room then.” Grisha said.

“Yeah I did,” I began. “It looks so awesome, thanks!”

Grisha gave a simple nod before looking at Carla. Her eyes seemed to shift a little but I couldn’t really tell. She gave me a hug before leaving with Grisha, closing the door behind them, leaving Mikasa in my room.

“I think it’s kind of weird how they can do that.” I said as I walked over to my bed. The comforter was a simple blue. My sheets were black and a large black pillow rested at the head of the bed.

I patted the empty space next to me letting Mikasa know that she could sit next to me. She joined me and we started talking. 

She told me that her room was completely white but that it was fine with her. Personally, thought that it fit her personality perfectly. It was a simple color for a simple personality. She had two bookcases in her room. One was on the left side while the other was on the right. Her bed rested in the center of the room. 

I was kind of jealous to hear that she had a flat screen TV mounted on her wall too but that was okay. I had one that was on the wall in front of my bed, where I planned on spending most of my time anyway.

Mikasa told me that she was nervous about attending school as well and that made me feel better. I’m really looking forward to this school year. I don’t wanna fuck it up this time. 

I want friends. I want good grades. I want peace. I just want the nice things. The normal things I guess. 

The good thing about having Mikasa being by my side this year is that we can have each other. If we don’t meet other people that’ll be okay; We’ll keep one another company. We’ll pick each other up. It wouldn’t hurt to meet other people. 

I had three friends at my old school: Mina, Hitch, and Thomas. 

We weren't best friends, we were good friends. I could depend on them for simple things like homework, lunch money here and there, small rants, etc. When they found out that I was expelled from school, our communication lessened. They didn’t text me as much as they used to. 

This really angered me. I would lash out at Mikasa and my parents. It was so stupid though; For me to get angry at other people and let it out towards other people. 

I’m over it now. Nowadays Mina and Thomas are dating. They post pictures of themselves on Instagram all the time. I never comment, I just like and continue to scroll through my feed. Hitch surprisingly doesn’t have any social media accounts other than Tumblr and I’m not on there. There are too many hipsters on that site for me.

“I think this year is going to be good for us though.” Mikasa said.  
“Things are going to be...okay.” 

I could tell by the pause in her words that she was a bit uneasy. I gave her hand a squeeze of assurance. 

“It’ll be okay Mika. I promise.” 

This promise is a little more to myself than her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i have to write the second chapter aah kill me :,)
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated


	2. First Days & Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa have their first days of school. Eren thinks he's in the clear with the scrawny blonde boy. Funny how the universe works, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell.  
> i've been stressing about this chapter so much you guys omg. i wrote it without thinking of a good ending so it's super long and i feel like it's trash (more than it's supposed to be). i hope you guys like it though. and if you have any suggestions or just wanna talk to me, go ahead :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Here For Armin's POV!](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/12197222)
> 
>  
> 
> [I Have A Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated

**Chapter 2: Eren’s POV**  
____________________

The days passed by. We were getting closer and closer to the first day of school. At first I was kinda scared but now I’m kind of excited. Our schedules for school came in the mail a few days after we went shopping and I think I can handle my classes as long as I study hard.

My first class was Pre-Calculus. So it was basically math. At first I felt a bit uneasy about having math as my first class but Mikasa told me that she would help me if I ever needed some help. I wanted to say no and that I could handle it myself. I didn’t want for Mikasa to help me and keep up with her classes. She did it during my sophomore and some of the time during my freshman year. Even though she still managed to have good grades, I wanted her to focus on herself, not me.

My second class was AP US History. History is one of my favorite subjects. As evil as it may sound, I like it when we study the different wars. To go and fight for your country and come back with such honor is totally awesome to me. 

I like kids so Mikasa suggested I take Child Development. I don’t think I would ever make a career out of it though. Kids are pretty cool. Their minds still have imagination and hope for the world. They have fire in their hearts and you can always tell how much by looking into their eyes.

Mikasa insisted I take two more AP classes so I chose Chemistry and English Composition. Science is pretty easy if you ask me. But sometimes the equations confuse me and I have trouble finding the problem. I used to get so frustrated that I would break down and cry. Mikasa would try to help me but I would just lash out at her. It couldn’t and probably can’t be helped.

English is a breeze. It’s just writing and understanding what the story is about. I’d be damned if I have any problems with that class.

Mikasa’s classes consisted of a bunch of AP classes. I would never be able to take those classes and _pass_. 

My schedule seemed easy enough to understand and I didn’t think that I would fail anytime soon. Mikasa made me promise to her that I would keep my grades up and when I did she helped me look into the sports that are offered at Shiganshina.

One of my favorite sports is track-and-field. When I was kicked off of the football team and banned from any sports activities, I would run out on street when I was angry. 

Seriously.

I would run down the road, flailing my arms, and screaming as loud as I wanted to. Some people would’ve called it a psychological problem or that I was just crazy but I just thought that I had a lot of feelings that needed to be let out of my system. It scared my parents at first but then I explained it to them. I helped them to see how it would be if they were in my shoes. 

“They have a football team, Eren.” Mikasa said as she pointed to the screen.

We were in her room and I was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling as she called out the different sports they offered.

“Nah, I don’t feel like re-living the past.” I answered. I bent my arms and kept my hands underneath my head.

Mikasa sighed. “What about baseball? You’ve never done that, but you watch the games a lot.”

I thought about it. I imagined myself at the home plate waiting for the ball to come in contact with my bat. The audience cheering me on, chanting my name. 

“ _Jaeger! Jaeger! Jaeger!_ ”

It would probably end in my missing the ball my a fraction and it all coming down on me. I would lose my friends, my fans, my teammates, and an emotional outlet all because I missed the ball.

“No, too much pressure.” I decided.

I couldn’t see her face but I could tell that Mikasa had rolled her eyes. 

“Gymnastics?”

I sat up. “I don’t wanna break my neck!” 

“Alright, alright.” She held her hands up in defeat. “What kind of sport are you interested in playing for your junior year of highschool at Shiganshina High?”

The question was simple but it seemed like something that would be on some sort of college acceptance exam. It’s just an extracurricular activity for me to do that keeps me emotions under control.

“Do you know of a sport,” I began. “That has running,”

Mikasa held up one finger.

“That has teammates, ya’ know, like not just one person in that one moment?”

Mikasa cocked her head to the side and held up another finger while nodding.

“Oh! And there has to be balls in it.” 

Mikasa turned around to face me with a smile on her face. I didn’t know why she was smiling, it wasn’t like I had something funny. All I said was that there had to be balls-

 _Damn it Mikasa_.

I held my hands up in front of me and started shaking them as if to wave the problem away.

“That’s not what I meant Mikasa! I was just saying that there should probably be...ya’ know...an object for me to.. play with?”

Between the breaks of my words I was trying to think of a way to say it without Mikasa being able to find a joke in what I say.

“Oh Eren,” She sighed. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

I blinked before laughing. It was a pretty funny joke and I would’ve done the same thing. Not long after I was laughing, Mikasa started laughing too. Her cheeks were dusted pink from all the laughing. The blood was rushing to her cheeks and mine.

After our laughter subsided, she continued to scroll down the list of sports available at the high school.

“Have you ever considered soccer, Eren?”

I hadn’t considered soccer.

It’s a sport that’s played in most countries around the world. So if I wanted to make a big career out of it, my choice of college or university wouldn’t be limited to the USA. The game has teams that go head-to-head with teammates that include over five people so that gives me friends easy. But I don’t just want friends; I want comrades, people I can depend on, family. There’s a lot of running and it isn’t a necessarily a contact sport. Unless someone wants to pick a fight with me, which I’ll handle properly:

Walk away.

Or at least _try_ to.

“Yeah sign me up for soccer!” I said. I walked over to Mikasa and stood behind the chair and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

“I can’t just sign you up Eren. You have to wait until school starts. From there, you wait for try-outs. You’ll probably have to have your physical done but we already got all of our shots and stuff like that done in preparation for school. Thanks to Grisha being a doctor of course.” She explained.

I looked at her. “You can call him Dad ‘Kasa.”

She looked down and started to pick at the imaginary dirt underneath her fingernails.

“I know this, Eren.” Her voice become quiet. “I just feel as though I’d be crossing some sort of boundary in the Jaeger household.” She swept her dark hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry.”

She looked up and on her face was a sympathetic smile. I don’t know why she was being sympathetic. Maybe I was just reading her face wrong. I’m not the best at that sort of thing. What she had said was bothering me though.

It bothered me that she thought she would be crossing a boundary. It bothered me that she thought she wasn’t apart of the household. We were her family and she was ours. We treated her as such and she did the same. I grabbed both of her shoulders and twirled the chair around so that she was facing me.

“Look Mikasa, I know you’ve only been with us for four years but it feels like a lifetime. You and me are brother and sister. We might not be related by blood but it definitely feels that way to me. I love you and I want you to feel like you belong here, because you do. If you ever, and I mean ever feel like you don’t belong here, tell me Mikasa.”

She stared at me for a few minutes before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back.

“Thank you, Eren.”

I didn’t say anything. I’m sure she knew that by the tightening of my arms she knew, that we was definitely welcome.  
____________________

The first day of school for Mikasa and I was tomorrow. 

“Do you have the first day jitters yet Eren?” My mom asked me.

We were all seated around the kitchen table, eating the pancakes, eggs, and bacon my mom had made before we came downstairs. Over the course of five days, we had unpacked, got ourselves situated, and went grocery shopping. It seemed like it would’ve been impossible but with my determination and Carla's need for things to be perfect, it worked out.

“Nah, I just wanna get started already.” I stabbed a piece of pancake with my silver fork and stuck it in my mouth, syrup dripped onto my chin and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

“Eren!,” my mother yelled from the head of the table. “Don’t be so sloppy!”

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat the way I was.

“Whatever Ma, it’s not gonna make a difference.” I replied.

Mikasa looked at me with wide eyes and I looked back but I added a little attitude with it.

“Eren.”

My back immediately straightened. That wasn’t Carla or Mikasa, it was _Grisha_. 

Don’t get me wrong or anything, I have a little bit of fear for my Mom and sister but there’s just something about my Dad’s aura that just throws me off. His voice was deep when he said my name. It held some bite in it. 

Usually, when I would get in trouble with Grisha, I would get some grueling chore to do. But I didn’t have to worry about that this time.

It was a new house. The floors were swept, the windows were wiped, the walls were dusted, carpets vacuumed, door handles cleaned, anything else you could possibly think of. There was nothing in this house that I could possibly clean.

“Was that attitude I heard?” He asked me. I slowly took another bite of scrambled egg and wiped my mouth with the napkin I hadn’t used since we started to eat.

“Umm,” My voice was shaky. “Yes, sir.” 

Carla was staring at me from her head of the table, clenching her fork so hard her knuckles were white. Mikasa was eating her food quietly but had the smallest of smiles on her faces. I made a mental note to get back at her later.

“Eren, stand up and look outside.” He commanded.

I stood up and did as I was told.

A few cars drove past and some kids were playing outside. There was a paper boy riding his bike down the street throwing the Sunday newspapers into the front yards of different homes. My eyes fell onto the grass. 

_Damn it Grisha!_ , I thought. 

“Aww, c’mon Dad, don’t do this to me!” I begged. I even put my hands together and intertwined my fingers. When I hit the floor with my knees I bit my lip to conceal the whimper I wanted to let out.

“You,” He pointed at me. “Are going to mow the front lawn after breakfast.” He finished before pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

I turned to Carla and saw her eating her breakfast with a smile on her face. She got the justice she wanted I guess. I looked over to Mikasa to see that stifling her laughter by biting her lip and trying to eat her breakfast. 

“You know what?” I brought my hands to my hips. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Instead of walking out of the room like rebel I _wanted_ to be, I picked up my plate and dumped it into the sink. It was Mikasa’s turn to do the dishes so I didn’t have to worry about scrubbing any sticky syrup off of a plate. That would’ve been frustrating and a bother.

Carla cleared her throat, obviously asking for my attention.  
“Yeah, Ma?” 

She turned around so fast, you could hear the fucking wind break. Her brown eyes glared a hole into my face and I nervously blinked, scratching the back of my neck in the process.

“I mean, yes Mother?” I corrected myself before I could receive anymore punishment. Mikasa giggled and quickly stuck a slice of bacon into her thin lips. 

_Screw you too, Mikasa _.__

__“Wash your plate Eren. You know better than this.” She said before turning back around._ _

__What the hell?! First, I have to mow the entire lawn out front, then I get laughed at by my sister and mother, and now I have to wash my own plate?! This may seem like a petty thing, but come on now you guys. I don’t deserve this. I have done absolutely nothing wrong! All I did was...wait a second._ _

__“What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?!”_ _

___Oh no_._ _

__I said it before I realized that I did._ _

__“Mikasa,” Grisha spoke in a calm voice. “After him.”_ _

__I stood there, confused as ever until Mikasa ran to me. She grabbed my arm and slammed me against the counter. It didn’t hurt, it just scared me seeing her so crazed in the face._ _

__I laid there for a few minutes, just testing out her reaction._ _

__“Eren,” she bent down and shook my shoulders. “Eren, are you okay?” She kept shaking me and asking if I was okay, but I didn’t respond. This was what she got for laughing at me. This is what happens when you mess with Eren fucking Jaeger._ _

__Payback bitch_. _

__“Boo!” I screamed in her face and ran upstairs. She came chasing after me but that only increased my speed._ _

__“Eren!” She yelled. “You still have to clean your plate!”_ _

__“You do it! I’ve got a lawn to mow!”_ _

__Pleasant mornings at the Jaeger household.  
_____________________ _

__So this was it. This is what the first day of school is like. I thought I would be feeling a bit tired but who knew that Shiganshina High School started so late. I felt as though I had slept for an extra thirty minutes. I could definitely get used to this._ _

__“--en.”_ _

__“--en.”_ _

__“Eren!” someone yelled._ _

__I immediately sat up and looked around my room._ _

__“Who? What? Where?!” I questioned._ _

__Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw Mikasa standing there with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She lifted it up to cover her mouth, I assumed to stifle any possible giggles she was going to unleash._ _

__I rubbed my eyes. “What time is it? Don’t we have to leave at like 7:30 AM to catch the bus?”_ _

__“It’s 7:20, Eren.” She said as she moved to my mirror to fix her hair. I don’t know why, it was already done._ _

__“Mikasa!” I yelled while getting out of my bed. I pushed her out of the way of my dresser to get an outfit. I chose a black and red flannel, my favorite Marvel Avengers shirt, some slightly baggy black skinny jeans, and a random pair of socks.  
“Why the hell didn’t you wake me up sooner?!” _ _

__Luckily I had taken a shower the night before and slept in nothing but my boxers. I quickly slid my pants on, one leg at a time before grabbing my T-shirt and pulling it over my head, sticking my arms through the sleeves. I took the flannel and slid it on past my shoulders._ _

__“I tried to but you just wouldn’t wake up,” She shrugged her shoulders. “Mom made toast and eggs downstairs by the way.” She walked to my doorway and leaned against it. “Two things,” Her hand raised and her pointer finger raised._ _

__“Thank you for the scarf.” She smiled._ _

__“Yeah, yeah you’re welcome. What’s next?” I stuffed my feet through the socks I picked out._ _

__Her middle finger raised. “And Grisha’s going to drive us to school today.” She said before quickly walking out of my room._ _

__“Damn you Mikasa!” I yelled loud enough for her to hear._ _

__I didn’t hear a response but didn’t waste any time trying to listen for one. I had to get ready for school! I didn’t want to be late for my first day, my fresh new start._ _

__I chose a pair of black combat boots and grabbed my backpack from beside my bed. I ran to the bathroom to throw some water on my face. It was cold so that helped to wake me up a little. Next, I scooped some of my infamous hair mousse to try and slick down my unruly hair. But it didn’t work, leaving different parts of my hair sticking out in places._ _

__“Dang it!” I exclaimed in frustration. “Whatever, I have to get ready for school.”_ _

__I quickly brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs. I saw Grisha sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. My mom was sitting next to him reading some sort of womanly magazine. I wouldn’t know; I never read those things.  
“Mornin’ Ma, mornin’ Dad!” I greeted in search of my toast. I found it on the counter and stuffed it in my mouth. I tasted strawberry jelly and my knees went weak almost immediately. _ _

__“Are you ready to go Eren? Mikasa told us you decided to sleep in this morning.” He said before chuckling. “Your Mom is going to drive you two, I have a business trip that I need to go on around 8 AM; I’m really sorry that I won’t be able to hear about your first day at Shiganshina.”_ _

__I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn’t like this didn’t happen all of the time. It isn’t really anything new. He’ll probably be back in two weeks and Mikasa and I will have a bunch of stories to tell, hopefully._ _

___Beep!_ _ _

___Beep!_ _ _

___Beep!_ _ _

__My head went from left to right trying to figure out where the sound was coming from._ _

__I took the piece of toast out of my mouth. “What’s that?” I asked._ _

__Carla stood up and kissed my Dad on the cheek. Mikasa burst in from the front door with her backpack slung over her shoulder. I took the time to really look at her outfit._ _

__She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black tank top that was ripped a bit on the sides. Her pants were black too and they had randomly placed jewels on the thighs of the pants. Both knees of the pants were also ripped. The only color on her outfit was the red scarf due to the fact that her shoes were low-top black Converse sneakers._ _

__“Hey Mika,” I said. “What’s up with all the black?”_ _

__She rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf above her mouth, most likely a self-conscious action._ _

__“C’mon you two, let’s get you guys to school.”_ _

__Here we go, on our way to our Junior Years of high school.  
_____________________ _

__“Could you help me find where room 102 is? It’s my Pre-Calculus class.” I asked Mikasa._ _

__We were walking to the front doors of Shiganshina High and I was trying to understand my schedule. It seemed as though all of my classes had a separate building. How big was this school anyway?_ _

__“It’s in the L-building Eren. I already explained this to you. You just go to where the library is, make a right, turn left and you’re inside the L-building. From there on, the doors have numbers on top of them for labels. When you see ‘102’, that’s your class, okay?,” She explained it for the third time now. “I’m not explaining it again._ _

__The school had students _everywhere_. There were skaters near the front, music geeks on the side. I even saw a few athletes with letterman jackets on jogging around the school. _ _

__Kids were going inside of the school through different entrances. I had to choose the one that I would take. As if reading my mind, Mikasa chose for me: “Go through this entrance, Eren.” She pointed at the two double doors in the front of the school._ _

__A girl, or boy, I wasn’t exactly sure, was leaned up against the wall talking about something having to do with science. The guy that they were talking to didn’t appear to be listening and seemed really short. Like really short. but I don’t think that mattered to them. There were two other guys. One was really tall and buff with blonde hair. He looked like the high school version of Captain America!_ _

__“I’ll go ask those guys over there if I have any pro’lems okay?” I pointed to them as I spoke._ _

__“I guess it’s time for us to go our separate then, Eren.” Mikasa said._ _

__“We’ll see eachother again in like,” I counted to three on my fingers. “Three more periods! Don’t worry okay?”_ _

__I was trying to be strong for Mikasa. She was always being strong for me by hiding her emotions so maybe, by doing the same thing, I could help her._ _

__I straightened my back and slammed my right fist onto my chest. I don’t know why I did that. It was a solute of some kind and I guess now was the perfect time to do it. I blinked before putting on a big wide smile. I knew my smile was fake, I felt kind of scared going into a new school without Mikasa by my side for the first few hours._ _

__“You don’t have to fake for me Eren,” She pulled my hand down from my chest and squeezed it before letting go. “I’m scared too. But we have to get over these things if we’re ever going to survive in the real world.”_ _

__The warning bell for class rang: several short beeps. People from all over the outside of the campus were walking at a faster pace than before. It was time for us to leave each other._ _

__I pulled her into a hug. “Three more periods.”_ _

__“Three more periods.”_ _

__Little did we know, they would be the longest periods of our lives.  
_____________________ _

__The universe has a funny way of working sometimes. I think the universe absolutely loves me, ya’ know? It knows exactly how to make my day. I don’t know what I could’ve done to deserve this, honestly. Seriously, I don’t._ _

___But_ , whoever’s _sick_ and _twisted_ idea it was to make this guy the teacher’s fucking helper, needs to die in a fucking hole. _ _

__Here he was. The guy. Not just any guy though._ _

___The boy_._ _

__He was staring right at me when I came in through the doorway. He was wearing blue skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankle and his hair was slightly curled at the ends. His socks were a bright red that matched his bright red shirt. I noticed he was wearing the same white Keds from when I _walked in on him_. _ _

__On all days. One all of the days this could’ve happened, it happened now?_ _

__“Uhm...hi.” I said with a shaky voice and wave._ _

__His blue eyes widened after I spoke and I was worried that he might’ve had some sort of panic attack._ _

__“...you.” He said. He brought his hand up and pointed at me._ _

__Students that were already seated stared at what was being played out in front of them. Some were giggling, some you staring intensely, I just hoped and _prayed_ that no one took out their phones._ _

__The boy walked closer to me at his own pace. I was frozen. I considered going to the set of desks where people were seated, but I just couldn’t move._ _

__“ _You_ were the one that ruined my day.” _ _

__His words held emotion that scared me._ _

___I_ ruined his day? What the hell? All I did was walk in on him. It’s not like I shot his family or something super traumatizing. _ _

__I moved to the one of the filing cabinets near the doorway and opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off: “It was _you_ that embarrassed me.” _ _

__He was closer to me now and he dropped his hand. What was was he gonna do? Was he gonna fight me? Nah, he looks to scrawny to do that. But still, he was really scaring me._ _

__The students at their desks seemed to have dismissed the situation as more students walked through the now empty doorway. Their attention was drawn to their phones, awaiting for the late bell to ring._ _

__The blonde boy's’ eyes cut daggers into mine and it was at this point I realized that I wasn’t angry._ _

__My brows weren’t furrowed, my face wasn’t an apple red. My green eyes were still a normal grass green, and not the turquoise color they were when my feelings took over and anger was all I knew._ _

__I held my hands up defensively. “Look man,” I brought my voice down to a whisper and got into closer proximity to his face. “I’m sorry I walked in on you but could we just forget about it? _Please_?” _ _

__Instead of replying to me he rolled his eyes and walked back to the teacher. I was pretty over it, the whole situation didn’t anger me, it just got me a bit frazzled._ _

__I put my hands down to my sides and looked around for a seat. I was looking for a seat where I wouldn’t get in too much trouble. If, I sat in the front, the teacher would most likely call on me. If I sat in the middle, somebody would probably try to talk to me or cheat off of one of my papers. The back had its issues, but I went against them and chose a seat next to some guy with a bad haircut and narrow face. He seemed nice enough, so why not?_ _

__I quickly made my way to my seat and when I sat down, the bell sounded. I forgot about the bell to be honest._ _

__“Alright maggots!” said a loud voice. “Stand up and introduce yourselves when I get to you.”_ _

__The voice came from the teacher. He was facing the board the whole time._ _

___Why didn’t I notice that?_ , I thought._ _

__He turned around, and I took a look at his face. It was really dark around his eyes, I wondered if it was mascara. He had wrinkles at the top of his forehead and a few around the corners of his mouth. There was a small bit of hair at his chin that made a short beard. His was also wearing a long light brown trench coat with a normal dress shirt and pants._ _

__This guy looked intimidating as fuck.  
“I said stand up!” He boomed._ _

__God, why the hell was his voice so loud, we were _right there_._ _

__Everyone around me stood, including the guy sitting next to me. I was still sitting down and I heard a giggle. It was from the blonde boy. He was standing next to the teacher._ _

___Screw him_ , I thought._ _

__“Stand up, dumbass!” Someone whispered. It came from the guy sitting next to me._ _

__I stood up quickly and turned to the guy._ _

__“Screw you man! I know what to do.” I thought I had whispered, but apparently I had said it out loud. What a great way to make a first impression, _second_ for a certain someone._ _

__The boy that was the teacher’s assistant laughed out loud, which made other students laugh, and eventually so did the asshole next to me. Instead of yelling at them to stop I bit my tongue and beared it. Their laughing stopped after a minute or so and my patience for this school was wearing thin._ _

__This was supposed to be a new start, why the _hell_ was everyone laughing at me? Nothing was funny. It was that guy’s fault. The _boy_. Fuck him, fuck the horse-faced jerk, and fuck this class. This is only my first period, it’s not like anything shitty is going to come up next._ _

__“My name is Keith Shadis. But you will all address me as either Sir Shadis or Sir!”_ _

__“Yes Sir!” Everyone replied._ _

__“This,” Shadis put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, causing him to shake a bit. “Is Armin Arlert. He is one of the smartest people in Shiganshina High. He took this class when he was in the tenth grade after-school and passed with high marks. He is my assistant to this classroom. And if any of you try to start some BS with this young man, you will receive immediate punishment!”_ _

__So his name was Armin Arlert. It was a funny name but I couldn’t really complain. My last name was “ _Jaeger_ ”. Gotta love German ancestry right?_ _

__Armin gave a weak wave to the class and smiled. He didn’t look like a bad guy but who knows? I mean he accused me of ruining his day so who knows?_ _

__Shadis walked around the classroom and stopped at some guy with practically no hair and asked him to introduce himself: “Who the hell are you?!” He yelled._ _

__“I’m Connie Springer Sir!” He slammed his _left_ fist onto the right side of his chest. I recognized that salute. It was the salute for Shiganshina. I didn’t know exactly why they had their own salute, but I knew he was doing it wrong. He had his left fist on his right chest; You’re supposed to have your _right_ fist on your heart. _ _

__Shadis walked over to Connie and put his hands on the sides of his head. What he did next shocked me: He _picked him up_. Connie’s eyebrows were pulled up and so were his eyes. He looked like an alien if you ask me._ _

__Armin put his hand to his mouth in shock and I just stood there utterly shocked at what happened. His eyes were widened and everything._ _

__“You did your salute wrong idiot!” Shadis yelled._ _

__“I’m sorry Sir! I didn’t know I was doin’ it wrong!” Connie pleaded. “Just please put me dow--”_ _

___Crunch_._ _

__The noise that interrupted Connie’s cries came from the middle row, second seat the left. It came from a girl with a _potato_ in her mouth. Now I understand getting hungry and needing a snack or two, but a potato? Who brings a potato as a snack? And eats it in _class_?_ _

__Shadis put Connie down and went to the potato girl. She bit into it again despite the fact that he was coming closer and closer to her._ _

__Me and Armin exchanged awkward looks and looked away quickly. I wasn’t too keen on why we were looking at each other from time to time. We weren’t friends, just two people that cleared the air from a very, very, awkward situation._ _

__Shadis interrogated the potato girl and figured out that her name was Sasha Braus. Her reasoning for eating it made sense but at the same time, it was unbelievable: “This potato tasted its best at this point Sir!”_ _

__“But why are you eating it in my classroom?” He asked, cautiously for some reason._ _

__Sasha didn’t have an answer and looked down at her potato. She broke in uneven halves and gave the smaller piece to Shadis. Does this girl have a fucking death wish or something?_ _

__“Do ya’ want half of it?” She asked._ _

__For the last time, me and Armin looked at each other again but we didn’t look away. He had a smile on his face and was holding back his laughter by covering his mouth with his pale hand. The bottoms of his eyelids were turned up slightly and faint giggles were coming from him._ _

__My face was a little more on the worried side. My eyes were wide and my eyebrows were raised. That wasn’t what was important though. Why was he looking at me? Did we really clear the air? Were we cool?_ _

__Other students were worried, some were giggling, and others were silently waiting for their turn to introduce themselves. This was so embarrassing for that girl._ _

__Poor Sasha Braus.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________ _

__“Yeah and then she gave him half; which I thought was pretty silly, but I didn’t say anything! And then, he was like ‘What the hell?’ and now I heard in the hallways that she’s running around the whole school till’ she drops! Can you believe that Mikasa?” I said._ _

__Mikasa and I were eating lunch alone. Well not exactly. We were sitting a few seats down from another group of people. I recognized them from before. It was the short guy, the Captain America dude, and that other person that he couldn’t tell was a boy or a girl._ _

__The cafeteria was huge and kind of difficult to get around. There were three lines on one end of the cafeteria. On the other side there were two lines with an area for restroom uses._ _

__I saw ‘Armin’, Connie, and Sasha along with a bunch of other people in the line to get some food. He was laughing and Connie and Sasha were doing what looked like a really bad impersonation of Avatar. He could pass considering the haircut and everything._ _

__Armin’s cheeks were a bright red and he was clutching his stomach as he doubled over with amusement. Was the joke really that funny?_ _

__“Eren what are you looking at?” Mikasa said, interrupting my thoughts._ _

__“Huh?,” I asked. “Oh… nothing!” I quickly picked up his hamburger and stuffed it in my face, causing ketchup to slide down my chin._ _

__“So how were your first three periods?” I said even though I had a mouth full of hamburger._ _

__“They were fine. Did math go well for you?”_ _

__“I guess so. Shadis was a bit of an asshole but that’s not unexpec--”_ _

__“Hey! You were in my math class!” said a voice._ _

__I turned to my right to see where it came from. The girl-- Sasha Braus-- was staring right into my green eyes with her large brown ones. She had a piece of bread in one her hands and had crumbs around the corners of her mouth and on her chin._ _

__“Yeah…” I said nervously._ _

__“So, I’ve guess you’ve heard then?,”  
I shook his head._ _

__“Welp, I had to run until I dropped, but my friend Connie saved me!” She had her eyes lit up like stars when she mentioned Connie. Did she like him? Nah, I’m getting ahead of myself here._ _

__“This girl Krista gave me a piece o’ bread though. I dunno why though, wasn’t like I was dyin’ or somethin’,” She bit into her bread. “That reminds me, are you gonna fini--”_ _

__“Um, just wondering, but who are you?” Mikasa spoke._ _

__It was the first time she had spoken since Sasha had arrived. I thought it was kind of weird how she wasn’t talking; she did say that wanted to make friends here._ _

__Sasha turned her head and held out her bread-free hand._ _

__“Oh I’m sorry! My name is Sasha Braus, one of the coolest girls to have the biggest appetite! And you would be?”_ _

__Mikasa slowly stuck her hand out and shook Sasha’s hand with her index finger and thumb. “I’m Mikasa and I’m also Eren’s sister.”_ _

__“Really?,” Sasha said after releasing Mikasa’s fingers. “You guys don’t look alike.”_ _

__“Well, that’s because Mikasa was ado--”_ _

__“Hey Sasha!” said another voice._ _

__It belonged to Connie Springer._ _

__“Ooh hey dude!” Connie punched my shoulder playfully and in the corner of my eye, I could see Mikasa violently stabbing her food. She was trying to remain calm, for what reason I didn’t know._ _

__“You’re in our math class!” He threw his arm around Sasha’s shoulder and I saw Sasha blush. She quickly covered it up by stuffing the rest of her bread in her mouth._ _

__“Yeah I am.” I shifted so that I was facing Connie and Sasha completely. “This is my sister Mikasa.” I said with a smile._ _

__“Hello.” Mikasa said quietly. Her shyness reminded me of how she was when my parents first adopted her._ _

__“Hey Sash’,” Connie said. Sasha looked up. “Doesn’t she remind you of Annie?”_ _

__“Ooh yeah she does! You’re right Con-Man!” Sasha laughed._ _

__“Who’s Annie?” Mikasa and I said._ _

__“She’s a brutal jerk that doesn’t know when to say no, especially when it comes to challenges that consist of fighting, sports, or anything that she thinks she’s better at.” Said a voice._ _

__I knew this voice. This was _his_ voice. It was Armin Arlert. He was on the other side of me. He was sitting next to Mikasa, who was eyeing him suspiciously. I was still a little uncomfortable with being around him so I chugged my orange juice quickly, making me choke._ _

__“Woah! Are you okay?” He asked._ _

__“Eren, what’’s wrong? Why are you choking? You know you’re supposed to take your time when you eat. You could have died. What if someone at this table didn’t know CPR? Eren, you have to be more caref--” someone interrupted for what I hoped to be the last time that lunch period._ _

__A hand rested on Mikasa’s shoulder._ _

__“I think he’s fine. Even if he was choking, the amount that went down his throat would’ve passed by now. It’s nothing to be scared about.” _Armin_ said with a smile. _ _

__Mikasa’s shoulders relaxed slowly and Armin removed his hand and smiled at me, flashing pearly white teeth and pink gums._ _

__“And who are you?” Mikasa asked bluntly._ _

__I kicked her leg from under the table to silently ask her to be nicer. She only returned the kick, but harder and not removing her strong eye contact with Armin._ _

__He scratched the back of his head nervously._ _

__“I’m Armin Arlert,” He stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you!”_ _

__Instead of shaking his hand, Mikasa stood up holding her tray that was now empty. When she ate all of her food was beyond me._ _

__“I’m leaving. Eren, you can stay here with your new _friends_.” She picked up her backpack and left the table._ _

__She said the word like it was _snot_ , or _shit_ , or something else that was nasty._ _

__I shot my hand in her direction trying to catch her shirt or new red scarf but missed by a smidge. “Mikasa wait!” She didn’t listen to me. She just went on her way, dumped her tray and left the cafeteria. My arm was still stuck out until I felt a warmth on my forearm._ _

__Armin was _touching_ my arm._ _

__I put my hand back to my side as fast as I could. I didn’t want to touch him anymore. It wasn’t like he was gross or anything. I just felt awkward with him trying to calm me down or something. I didn’t know._ _

__“She’ll be back. You guys seem close.” He said with a smile._ _

__It comforted me--- his smile._ _

__I didn’t know what it was but it just _did_._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to go write armin's POV now. i think it'll be a lot better than eren's if you ask me ://
> 
>  
> 
> [I Have A Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated


	3. Challenges & Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball tryouts take place and Mikasa and Annie compete for the same prize. Eren comes reluctantly and meets two people. He sees Armin again and leaves tryouts with a pain in his back and a bad ankle. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! I am sooo sorry for not updating this in a while :(( but don't worry, i shall not abandon this fic! i don't like reading fics that become abandoned so i will not to that to you lovely people ^^ this update took a while because the week before last week, i got better wifi so i was watching a lotta youtube videos and on my tumblr and stuff like that. then, the next week was exam week and i had to study and stuff. i wrote the first half of this chapter but never got back to it. now i'm on winter break (YAY!) so i finished this chapter! i wanna write something for christmas (like a one-shot) but i'm trying to figure out which ship to do. also, i hope you like this chapter! i took some notes for what i want to happen and i fit the important things that i wanted and little tidbits. there's a little eremin moment here (finally!!) and a lot of mikani (hehe, sorry i love that ship haha!) okay enough of my babbling, let's read the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> [Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/11911211)

**Chapter 3: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

The first couple weeks of school weren’t all that bad. Mikasa and I sat with each other (near the short guy, Captain America, and what’s-his/her-face). After one week of sitting like this, Sasha and Connie joined. Armin would come along too but not all of the time. I asked Connie why he wouldn’t come and he would always say something about Armin needing to list books to read. I left it at that.

When Armin would sit with us, he didn’t say much. If Sasha and Connie made a joke, he would laugh. But if we were having a conversation he wouldn’t have much input. Sometimes when there was silence in between our words it would look like he was going to say something but kept his mouth shut. 

Mikasa was the same way.

Except, she didn’t laugh when Sasha and Connie made a funny. Her expression would stay the same but she would let out a soft exhale. I assumed it was her amusement. 

My math class wasn’t getting any easier but it also wasn’t getting any harder. Shadis would assign worksheets and online assignments. It wasn’t becoming too much of a burden but it was kind of overwhelming. The beginning of the year was off to a good start so far and I didn’t want to mess it up by missing a worksheet or two. It wasn’t like I could though. Every night Mikasa would make sure I completed my homework and studied a bit more than I had before. It was kind of irritating but I knew it was because she wanted me to be successful.

The narrow-faced guy that I sat next to would make snide remarks every time I asked for help but it wasn’t like he was doing any better than me. 

Okay maybe a _little_ better than me. But that was besides the point. 

Armin would be there in class but I still felt slightly awkward around him. I don’t think it would bother him but what would I know?

I forced myself to stop thinking about that class and Armin to get focused on the upcoming soccer tryouts. They were at the end of the month, after labor day, and after the unimportant days of September. I had kept up with working out over the summer (tried to) so that was good. My physical papers were complete, thanks to Grisha. 

I wanted to do a little more conditioning in preparation for the soccer team tryouts. I heard that the Captain was absolutely brutal, and so was the Assistant Coach. I’m sure I can handle them but it still gives me the jitters. 

The Captain is rumored to have a resting bitch face and makes a lot of shit jokes. Like, actual jokes about bowel movements. I heard some seniors talking about how they were gross and “totally stupid” but I actually thought this “Captain” had a nice sense of humor. Anyone who didn’t get it was just, simple I guess.

The Assistant Coach is fair but is firm. The Captain and Assistant Coach are both seniors and will be graduating this year. That means that the titles will be passed down after they graduate this year. I hope to get the spot of Captain, but I’ve never played soccer before and it’s not something I’m too familiar with.

I know the basics: dribbling, passing, and running. It’s not much but I’m sure that after joining the team I’ll learn more. I hope so.

I looked up some techniques and exercises you should do for soccer. Most of it was leg work and that made sense. You use your legs a lot in soccer based on my limited knowledge. I asked Mikasa if she wanted to go on a jog with me around the neighborhood. She agreed and told me that she had some things to say to me anyway so this was a good time.

My hair tended to get in my face and mat to my forehead from sweat so I borrowed a black stretchy headband from Mikasa and slid it back from my hairline. My hair looked better than usual so I chose to “steal” her headband for a while. We told our Mom and Grisha that we would be going on a jog and that we would be back soon. 

The neighborhood was so calm. The sun was out and it wasn’t too hot outside. We ran on the sidewalk and leaned more on one side to get out of the way from dogs. Kids would wave to us from their front yards and I waved back. Mikasa would share a small smile and nod. Our inhales were becoming deeper, exhales starting to come out harder, and our movements started to slow down. I asked her if we could race to the community park and stop for a drink of water and she was already running.

“Hey don’t cheat!” I yelled after her.

I ran in her direction quickly and swiftly. She looked back from time to time giving me smirks. It was a bad idea on her part. When I was on the track team, my coach would say that whenever you look back, you lose two seconds of speed. I wasn’t sure if that measurement was right but either way, losing isn’t good so I made sure not to look back. I picked up my pace and eventually caught up to Mikasa.

“I’m gonna beat ya’ if ya’ keep runnin’ like that ‘Kasa.” I said triumphantly before sprinting.

The park was a few feet away. It was inches away from my grasp. I was so close to it. I saw the water fountain next to a tree and my legs moved even faster than before. I figured that I had enough distance between myself and Mikasa to look back and give a quick smirk. But the second I turned around, she passed me with her black hair flying right past my face. I tried to run faster to keep up with her but she ended up beating me. I wound up collapsing next to the water fountain.

“You aren’t supposed to look back, Eren.” She said.

“You did!”

“Correct. But I’m more clever than you are,” She ruffled my hair, beads of sweat going onto my shoulders in the process. “You know this.” I jerked my head away from her touch and wiped my shoulders off-- any sweat that was there before, gone.

We got our small sips of water and started running again. We ran around a track for those that were running in the park. The sunlight was targeted at that area but I didn’t mind. I needed the exercise. 

“So you wanted to talk t’me?” I said.

Mikasa nodded and wiped her forehead.  
“I’m trying out for the volleyball team.” She announced.

I looked at her with wide eyes and nodded, a smile forming on my face. I could see Mikasa playing volleyball. Her hair pulled into a messy bun (or whatever they were called), shorts pulled down modestly, jumping into the air to spike a ball onto the other side of the net. The sport was good for Mikasa. She had strong legs and arms. Her shoulders were broad and held muscle that was strong and powerful. 

“That’s good for you.” I punched her shoulder lightly and she smiled a little bit. “Why are you trying out though? You never showed any interest in it before.” I asked.

Mikasa forced her head down and focused on her shoes as we ran side-by-side. When she brought her face back up, her eyes were squinting and her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth. She was thinking. After a few more minutes of waiting for her excuse she finally spoke up:

“Annie Leonhardt has challenged me to see who will do better at volleyball tryouts.” She blurted out.

I didn’t know who this ‘Annie’ was or why she was challenging Mikasa but then I recalled what was said before at lunch on the first day of school. I think it was Armin that had said it? Yeah, that’s right.

‘ _She’s a brutal jerk that doesn’t know when to say no, especially when it comes to challenges that consist of fighting, sports, or anything that she thinks she’s better at_.’

The words were indeed said by Armin at lunch. 

“Wait are you talking about Annie? As in, the ‘brutal jerk’ Annie?” I asked.

Mikasa looked at me with confusion written on her face.

“Who said she was brutal?”

“You don’t remember,” My running had slowed down and did hers. “Armin said that Annie was a brutal jerk that didn’t say no to challenges on the first day, when we both asked who Annie was.”

“Who’s Armin?” She asked.

 _Is she kidding?_ , we hadn’t known Armin for a very long time. And whenever he came into contact with Mikasa, they didn’t really exchange any words. 

“He had the blonde haircut?” I tried.

She shook her head.

“He sat down next to you after Sasha and Connie came over.”

She shook her head again and giggled at her memory loss. I thought of something that would instantly remind her.

“He’s the reason you left the table.”

Mikasa stilled; She stopped running altogether. Her jaw was dropped before she slowly closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. She made her hands into fists and I stopped running staring at her, waiting for her next move. She squinted her eyes at me and walked into my direction slowly but surely.

“Woah, didn’t mean t’hit a nerve there Mika, sorry.” I held my hands up defensively.

By the time Mikasa was done walking towards me, her face was in front of mine.

“You’re so good at jogging memories,” She poked my chest with her index finger. “Why don’t you try jogging your legs, Eren.” She poked my chest again and she was off.

I whirled around to see her sprinting away from me. Her legs were moving faster than we had gone the whole afternoon and I was utterly shocked. She wasn’t pacing herself the whole time, she was matching my pace. She was trying to make it easier for _me_.

“Don’t just stand there! C’mon and race me like a man.” She said while looking over her shoulder. 

I took that chance to run quickly. I wanted to beat her at the finish line before she got there. Turning around was a mistake made on her part. I gave myself a mental note not to look back. I paced myself but managed to run fast. My sneakers were hitting the track harder and harder with every stride I took. I flattened my hands into blades and ran even faster. My eyes cut daggers into Mikasa’s ankles. I was inching closer and closer to her.

I was going to win.

“Looking behind is a simple mistake Mikasa!” I yelled. “You know this.” I shot her own words right back at her and even though I couldn’t see her face, I knew she was pissed.

I ended up beating her by albeit a few seconds. It didn’t matter though, I won and that was it. We spent some time catching our breaths and went to visit the water fountain again. Conversation started up again.

“Hey Mika,” She looked at me. “What’s the volleyball tryout gonna be like? Like whaddya gonna do?” I pushed onto the fountain’s lever and water came out. I pursed my lips into that of a duck’s and took small sips.

“It is a fitness challenge.” She answered. I nodded in response.

“It consists of several push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, endurance skills, and running.” She counted them off with her pale fingers.

I stepped out of the way and she took to the fountain.

A question crossed my mind that I found myself announcing aloud: “How did you meet Annie anyway?”

Mikasa held up her index finger, as if telling me to give her a minute. I wrapped my hands behind my butt and waited for her to finish hydrating herself. She lifted her head away from the fountain and wiped her mouth off.

“When I left the cafeteria she bumped into me on my way to my next class. She seemed like she was in a hurry but was staring at me expectantly. I didn’t know what she wanted so I asked her ‘Do you have a problem’?”

I covered my mouth in shock.

“I didn’t mean to ask the question in a rude sense,” She continued. “It just came off that way.” I nodded. 

“She told me that she was fine and that since I didn’t ‘apologize’, then that she would challenge me to tryouts for the girls’ volleyball team.” Mikasa shrugged like it was no big deal.

“So you don’t have any interest in volleyball at all?” I asked.

She nodded. “It doesn’t seem that interesting to me, but it would be entertaining for me throughout the school year so, why not?”

“When are tryouts?” I asked.

“This coming Tuesday, why?” 

“I wanted to watch!” I said. “I wanna cheer you on or whatever.” I laughed nervously. 

Mikasa smiled and swept some of her hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, Eren.”

____________________

“Jesus.” Was all I could say as we stepped into the gymnasium for the girls’ volleyball team. 

Pieces for the volleyball net lay at the back of the room. Coaches were lined up on the sidelines blowing whistles and talking amongst themselves. There was a table on the other side of the room that housed refreshments. It was basically a concession stand. The snacks ranged from two dollars to four. There were Gatorade bottles, Dasani water bottles, pretzels, chips, cookies, et cetera. It was a good thing that I had brought a few dollars to school with me. Girls of different ranges of height were scattered around the gym. Some were stretching, others were talking with their friends, a few were warming up by themselves. Despite their relaxed composure, I could tell that they were nervous. Rejection was a hard thing to face, especially when it came to sports.

“Let’s go, Eren.” Mikasa said.

I looked away from everyone in the room and followed my sister. She was walking to an unoccupied corner near the bleachers. She dropped her bag and chucked off her sweatpants and jacket. She was wearing an old T-shirt of mine with a motorcycle on the front. Her black volleyball shorts were shorter than I had expected, but it was the necessary gear I guess.

“D’ya have any knee pads? Volleyball shoes?” I asked. I was too busy that weekend worrying about getting ready for soccer tryouts that I hadn’t paid too much attention to Mikasa.

“Yes,” She answered. “I asked Carla and Grisha and they bought them for me.” She pulled out a pair of black knee pads and white volleyball sneakers. She strapped the pads on and kicked off her Converse shoes. She got a pair of white knee high socks out of her sports duffel bag and shucked those on before stuffing her feet into her sneakers.

“Do I look okay?” She asked.

“You look like you’re ready to kill.” I said.

She laughed. “I have to go warm up. You can watch from the bleachers if you wish.”

I nodded and left to sit on the second row of the bleachers. Mikasa walked to one side of the gym and started to stretch. I was starting to wonder how long this would take. Mikasa told me there was endurance and normal exercises but with all of the people there it looked like it was going to take a while. I pulled out my phone to play some games and almost dropped it when a girl sat next to me. I even let out a small yelp.

“Oh I’m sorry did I scare you?” She said.

She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of an angel, and someone else; But I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“Yeah, a little. But it’s no biggie.” I said with a smile.

“Oh okay,” She said. “Is it okay if I sit here? I’m waiting for my friend to come.” 

“Sure, don’t let me stop you!” I answered.

She smiled and watched the girls on the court. I turned on my phone and clicked on Subway Surfers. I wanted to get a new highscore and some more coins so I could buy a new skateboard. I liked to skateboard in real life. It was one of my favorite hobbies in the eighth grade, but I lost interest in it over time.

“Oh are you playing Subway Surfers?” The girl from before asked me.

I quickly paused my game mid-run and turned to face her. 

“Hell yeah!” I said. “This game is my life.” I let out a breathy laugh at that.

“I have a cousin that has that game on his phone. He doesn’t play it much but he should. I think he would like it.” She said.

“What’s his name?” I asked.

“Armin.”

 _Oh_ , I thought. 

My mouth made an ‘o’ shape and I tucked my phone in my pocket.

“I know hi--”  
“Is this guy botherin’ you Krista?” A voice said, interrupting me in the process.

It came from a girl that looked to be taller than me. She had freckles on her face and a stoic expression. She wearing plain baggy jeans and a green hoodie. She was intimidating me just with her presence. 

“No Ymir, he’s super nice.” The girl that I assumed was Krista said.

“Do you know his name?” Ymir asked. Krista looked down and gnawed on her bottom lip between her teeth. A light blush appeared on her face, and I guessed it was embarrassment. I stuck out my hand to Ymir.

“Hey, name’s Eren; Just in case you were wondering.” I said.

She hummed. “Well I wasn’t.”

“No need t’bit my head off.” I said.

Ymir rolled her eyes and sat down next to Krista, setting her arm around her small shoulders and bringing her close. I thought they were close friends by the looks of it. 

“Did he text you yet?” Ymir asked Krista.

“I dunno,” She replied. “Lemme check.”

Krista took her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. It was kind of rude for me to be snooping at her business but I couldn’t help myself. 

“Oh yeah he did!” She smiled. “He said he should be here soon with Annie.”

I remembered that name. Annie was supposed to go against Mikasa tonight for the volleyball team tryouts. I wasn’t sure if they knew they still had to go against other girls, but I didn’t think it cared too much for them; Annie anyway.

“My sister Mikasa is s’pposed to go against her tonight.” I said.

“Who? Annie?” Ymir asked.  
“Yeah,” I answered.

Ymir and Krista both looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. I didn’t know what was so funny. 

“No offense or anything, Eren, but I... think Annie might... win this one.” Krista said between giggles. Ymir automatically stopped laughing though.

“What?” She asked.

Krista looked up.

“How could you think Annie would win?” Ymir asked.

Krista shrugged. “Annie just seems like a stronger person. I haven’t met this ‘Mikasa’,” She used air quotes around her name. “But I’m sure Annie’ll beat her.”

Ymir removed her arm from around Krista’s shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes. It was scary.

“I bet, that this Mika chick or whatever, is gonna absolutely cream your little Annie.” She said.

Krista blinked and stared at her for a good five seconds. She looked confused; I was confused. They didn’t even know who Mikasa was and they were already judging her? One thought Mika would win while the other didn’t. I was obviously on Ymir’s side but it still bothered me that she had such high expectations.

“Deal.” Krista said with a smirk that looked, almost foreign, on her face. They shook hands and crossed their arms, their eyes darting towards the court. Ymir was looking from side to side with her eyes while Krista was looking at the whole arena.

“Um,” I interrupted. “Not to be rude or anything but do you guys know who Mikasa even is?” I asked.

They both blinked and stifled a chuckle.  
“She’s the one over there,” I pointed. “She has the dark black hair that goes past her shoulders a little. She’s wearing a motorcycle shirt if that helps?” 

Ymir was looking directly at her while Krista was still struggling to locate the girl I called sister.

“Oh y’mean the one talkin’ to our little Coconut Head?” Ymir asked.

“Huh?” I asked.

I whirled my head around and saw my sister who was definitely talking to a boy that actually did look a bit like a coconut. He had blonde hair and was a bit shorter than her. He had a messenger backpack and wait a second…

“I know him!” I yelled out as I pointed.

I guess I brought a lot of attention to where I was sitting because almost all eyes were on me. Krista was looking at me with a sympathetic smile, Ymir was looking at me with a bored expression, and when I turned around I saw Mikasa looking at me with a faint smile--tying her hair into a messy bun, type, thing.

“Oops.” I said sheepishly.

Krista patted my back. “You know my cousin?” She used her arm to signal for him to come over and I hit her shoulder, earning me a glare from Ymir.

“Don’t do that!” I waved my hands in front of my face. “We aren’t exactly on the best terms.” I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

“It’s fine! He’s really kind, it’s okay el oh el.” 

I twiddled my fingers and watched _Armin_ , as I remembered his name, walk across the court in our direction. His eyes were looking at the floor, or his feet, or nothing in particular. I didn’t know. 

He finally arrived, sitting next to Ymir. Krista leaned back and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey stranger!” She said happily.  
“That’s not the correct term. You know me. I know you. We are cousins. So, I’m sorry Krista but no, I am not a stranger.” He said. I laughed into my hand. And Krista scowled at me. 

“And why are you laughing?” She asked me.

“I’m not.” I said.

“Yes you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, you were.” She retorted.

“No, I seriously wasn’t.”

“Yeah huh.” 

“Nuh-uh.” I imitated.

“Yeah huh.” She repeated.

“Nuh uh.” I said again.

“Yeah huh.”

“Nu--”

“If you say ‘nuh uh’ one more time I will smack you across the face with my calculator you twit.” Someone said.

And who else would it have been than Armin? His lips were curled inward and it looked like he had no lips. His cheeks were puffed out and it reminded me of a squirrel. His blonde eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were widened. I laughed.

“So you were laughing.” Krista said, crossing her arms like before.

“Nuh. Uh.” I said.  
“Are you testing me, Eren? There’s something you should know when it comes to tests and me, okay? I pass. I pass every test with a one hundred every time I get one. _Every_ time, alright? So if you are testing me, which would be absolute poppycock, think about what you’re about to do, okay? Okay.” Armin said.

Even though he told basically told me not to test him because he’ll see right through it, the only thing I got out of that was that he remembered my name and that he said ‘poppycock’. I mean what kind of word is that?!

“You remembered my name?” I asked.

“Poppycock?” Ymir asked. It was the first time she had said something in a while.

“Yeah so?” Armin answered.

“Wait, who are you talking to right now?” Ymir asked.

“Eren.” Armin answered.

“See!” I pointed. “You did it again!,” I tapped Krista’s shoulder vigorously. “He did it again!”

“Yeah I saw.” Krista said with a light chuckle.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a name.” Armin said. “You remembered mine, right?”

“Yeah it’s Legout!” I said.

 _Wait a second_ , I thought. 

His name was _Armin_ not Legout! How did I get that mixed up? Well no, it did make sense. The first part was Arm and the second part was in, so it was completely practical for me to say Leg instead of Armin and out instead of in, right?

“It’s actually Armin.” He said.  
“Yeah I know.”

“Obviously no--”

“Could you guys shut up please? It’s about to start and I’ve got a bet to win.” Ymir interrupted him.

It was indeed about to begin. I looked away from Armin and he did the same. We both saw Mikasa and Annie face-to-face with glares that could kill. Their fists were clenched and I swallowed.

“Alright ladies!” It came from a guy on the sidelines. He had blonde hair and a faint blonde mustache above his lips. “I am Hannes, the girls’ volleyball coach. I see you have already completed your stretching so let’s get started with the actual thing, yeah?”

Hannes stretched his hands out, leading the girls to the front line of the gymnasium. The girls jogged to the line in anticipation. Mikasa and Annie marched to line, their glares never leaving each other's faces.

“We’re gonna run about fifteen laps from one side of the gym to the other. After that, we’ll stretch again and start on a few drills. Now, run!” Hannes finished his sentence off with a blow of his whistle and the girls were off.

There were some powerhouse girls that were leading the other girls that were running. A few others were lagging behind and a female coach tapped them and pointed to the door. I thought it was kind of mean to do so, but hey, volleyball was a tough sport I guessed. 

Mikasa and Annie were in the lead, side by side. Their legs were striding and they were hitting the floor _hard_. I could hear their footsteps or stomps, from the bleachers. I looked to my left to see how Ymir, Krista, and Armin were taking it.

Ymir was resting her head in her arm; Her elbow was on her knee. She wasn’t cheering or anything, but was watching Mikasa and Annie closely. Krista had her fists clenched on her thighs with her bottom lip between her teeth. Was she nervous? I couldn’t tell. Armin had put his bag down by his feet and was watching the laps with careful eyes and furrowed brows. He seemed stressed but once again, I couldn’t tell.

“Come on Annie! You can do it, I know you can!” Said a voice.

I looked over and apparently it was _Armin_. He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth for volume.

“Beat her! Do it Annie, come on!” He said.

Ymir and Krista looked up at him with shocked faces, similar to mine. I saw Annie on the court and it was as if her speed had increased. I noticed Mikasa’s eyes widen in the slightest. I felt threatened even though it wasn’t me on the court. I stood up.

“ _Mikasa_! This is what you were training for! Go for it and beat her! Run harder and faster than you ever have before, let’s gooooo!” I hollered out to her. My voice was loud a bit ragged but I expected that considering the fact that I was yelling so loud. 

Mikasa didn’t stop running and say thank you, she just nodded at me and caught up with Annie. It was then that I realized that some of the girls that were running laps before, weren’t running them anymore. They had either been picked out or gave up.

“Annie don’t listen to him! You got this girl!” Armin yelled.

I looked at him with a look of betrayal on my face, but that quickly changed to fury when I noticed that he was cheering for the _enemy_. I fought back harder this time.

“Mikasa! If you win, you live. If you lose, you die! If you don’t fight, you can’t win! So keep on fighting and don’t stop!” I said. My words were a bit on edge, but it got the point across.

While Mikasa and Annie finished their laps, Armin and I were having a screaming match to cheer our girls on. We both wanted them to win (I probably wanted Mikasa to win more than Armin wanted Annie to win) and we would do anything to make sure one of them did.  
Even while Annie and Mikasa were stretching it seemed as though they wanted to make that a competition too. I yelled for Mikasa to stretch like gum; Armin told Annie to stretch like Elastigirl. His encouragement was more clever than mine, I’ll admit.

“Nice job ladies! Some better than others, but that’s fine.” Hannes said. “We’re going to work on receiving and spiking next.” He said, rubbing his hands in the process.

Some assistant coaches brought out volleyball nets and set up two pairs-- one on one side of the gymnasium, another on the other side. Before using the nets, they set up four small circles of girls on different sides of the gym. They instructed how to receive the ball and how to send it off. After a brief how-to, the girls started doing it on their own. 

I didn’t know if Mikasa had experience with this sort of thing but she was a fast learner by the looks of it. Annie was doing slightly better but I assumed she already had an athletic background.

“You guys are still standing…” Krista whispered.

“Sit down!” Ymir said. She pulled on Armin’s T-shirt and his butt met the bleachers with a hard thud. I sat down to avoid and pulling and butt pain. Armin scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Sorry, got too into it I guess. My apologies.” He laughed anxiously.

Ymir clicked her tongue. “You said sorry like, twice, in your sentence.”

Armin blinked. “Oh sorr--”

“Don’t.” Ymir interrupted him.

When Armin said he “got too into it”, it made me wonder. Why did he care so much whether or not Annie beat Mikasa or not? I cared about Mikasa winning because she was my sister. Were Annie and Armin related? 

“Is Annie your sister Armin?” I asked.

Ymir and Krista stared at me before giggling into each other's necks. I wondered why they were so _touchy_ with eachother. Armin shook his head and facepalmed so hard I _heard_ it. 

“She’s not my sister, Eren,” Armin laughed and airy laugh while speaking. “She’s just,” He looked onto the gym to see Annie. “A really _good_ friend of mine.” The word good held a meaning that seemed more than just well or righteous. 

“Oh, are you guys friends with benefits then?” I asked, putting my hands on my knees and leaning forward with ease.

“No, no, no!,” Armin waved his hands in front of his face. “Never ever! That’s _not_ going to happen.”

I held my hands up in defense.

“Sorry, jeez, my bad.” I stated, turning back to the gym.

“What made you think that?” Ymir asked.

“I dunno, just wonderin’. He was cheering for Annie pretty hard before so I just thought…” I trailed off realizing that it was pretty far-fetched. 

“So why were cheering for your wittle Mikasa like that?” Ymir asked in a voice similar to that of a baby’s. 

“She’s my _sister_.” I said with a clenched jaw.

“Oh.” 

The conversation ended there and we entered a silence. It wasn’t a comfortable silence but it wasn’t an awkward one. The girls on the court finished their receiving and spiking while we were talking so I didn’t get to see much of anything. They did a few floor diving drills and other things I didn’t know the names of. Soon enough, the tryouts were over and we were leaving the gym.

I stood next to Mikasa while she packed away her pads and shoes, sliding on her pair of sweatpants and reaching for her jacket.

“Eren,” She said. “Do you think I did well this evening?” She asked quietly.

I told her that she did amazingly well and that even though I didn’t get a chance to see everything, I knew she did great. She thanked me.

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me: it was a set of four feet. Their steps were becoming shallower and louder so I knew they were close. Mikasa was sliding on her jacket and when she stood back up, she looked behind me. Her eyebrows came down and closer together, creating wrinkles on her forehead. She clicked her tongue and clenched her jaw. Her face turned into a scowl when she narrowed her eyes. The footsteps stopped and she whispered for me to turn around.

When I did, I saw Annie and Armin. I didn’t notice how short Annie was until then. She couldn’t have been over 5’2. Armin stood next to her, having about two inches on her. Annie’s arms were crossed over her chest and she stepped closer to Mikasa. Armin stayed where he was and I gave in an awkward wave that he returned.

I saw Annie face-to-face or face-to-neck with Mikasa. I already knew that Mika was 5’5 so she was a bit taller than Annie. I was taller than Annie. _Armin_ was taller than Annie. You couldn’t tell when Annie was moving but still, _wow_. Annie however, didn’t look intimidated by Mikasa’s extra height over her. Mikasa noticed this though, and her scowl turned into what you would call a nonchalant smirk. This only made Annie’s brows move downward even more.

“Mikasa,” Annie said in a monotone voice. “That’s your name, correct?” She asked.

Mikasa nodded. 

Annie untied her messy bun and re-tied it. Mikasa blinked, probably noticing that she still had her messy bun in and took out the stretchie that was holding it all together and shook her hair back to normal. It looked like a shampoo commercial or something.

“Well then Mikasa,” Annie put her hands on her strong hips. “I challenge you, again.”

Mikasa blinked and I groaned: “Aww, seriously? I don’t feel like staying after-school _again_.”

I heard Armin giggle and I sent him a look that had him silent immediately. 

“Don’t worry little banshee,” Annie said, speaking to me. “You won’t have to stay after-school again. The challenge will be right here, right now.”

“Banshee?” I asked.

Mikasa’s scowl returned and she clenched her fists by her sides in anger. “ _Don’t_ call him that.” She said in a warning tone. Annie put her hand on her chest to feign innocence.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Annie’s words were _dripping_ with sarcasm that made my blood boil.

“Yes the hell you did,” I said. “Look, I dunno what the fuck a banshee is, but I don’t care. I’m pretty sure you were insultin’ me and that’s all I’m focused on right now.” I grabbed Mikasa’s hand and pulled her so that we switched places. She was in front of Armin while I was in front of Annie. I grabbed the short girl’s wrist and held it _tight_.

“Annie, you don’t know me like that. As a matter of fact, you don’t know me at _all_. So don’t go talkin’ shit when you don’t _know_ shit to be speakin’ in th’first place,” I dropped my voice to a whisper and got closer to her face. “I don’t wanna embarrass your short ass by yellin’ so I’ll just keep it simple alright? Don’t be _fuckin_ ’ rude when you don’t have the room to be, or in this case, the _height_.” I let go of her hand and backed up out of her face to give her some space to let what I just said sink in.

I knew it was kind of harsh to talk about her height like that but I didn’t care. She was being mean. I don’t like mean.

I saw Annie coming at me and in the moment, I didn’t know what to do. She was coming at me so fast. Her right foot swung into a kick that targeted my right ankle and it hit me _hard_. I let out a grunt as I came crashing down to the gym floor. 

“Eren!” Mikasa screamed. 

“C’mon Annie, what was that for?” Armin said. He spoke for the first time in a while. Did he see this coming?

I tried to get back onto my feet but the pain in my ankle sent me crashing back down to the floor. Mikasa tried to help me up but I pushed her arms away from me. I could stand up on my own, and I did. However when I turned around, Annie was coming at me again.

“Hey! Wait!” I yelled out.

But it was too late. In what looked like a swift motion, she kept her right leg behind mine and her left arm on my collarbone. She pushed down with her arm and sent me to what I thought to be the floor, but was her foot instead. She kicked me and I yelled out in pain as she sent me flying. I landed on the floor with an ‘oof’. My legs were swung over my head and my arms were out to my sides. In other words, my ass was on display.

“ _Ahh_ ,” I breathed out. “What the _fuck_ was that for?” I asked.

Mikasa came to my aid in a heartbeat and straightened me out. I was back on my feet but leaning most of my weight onto her shoulder. Surprisingly, there wasn’t a crowd of people to watch what just went down so that was a relief to me. I didn’t want anyone seeing that I was beat up by a girl.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “I accept your challenge.” She sat me onto the bleacher.

“But I don’t wanna stay after-school!” I complained.

“I can drive you home!” Armin piped up, _finally_. “My grandfather lets me use his car all of the time, so I’m sure it won’t be an issue, or anything…” He trailed off and walked towards Annie. He grabbed her arm and by the looks of it, it stung. He grit his teeth.

“That was too far.” He said.

Annie turned around and got out of his grip quickly.  
“Why do you care, Armin? You don’t even know him.” Annie said defensively.

“That… that doesn’t matter. You still went too far.” Armin said, his voice faltering a bit.

“Whatever,” Annie said.

Armin had mentioned before that they were good friends so this little tiff that they were having was probably hitting him hard. Annie looked to be a cold person and he was right when he said that she was a brutal jerk that didn’t know when to say no. I wished I recalled that memory before getting up in her face.

Armin grabbed his elbow self-consciously and it looked like he was going to cry. I could’ve been wrong but it was pretty convincing to me. I hobbled over to him and set a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with glossy eyes. They didn’t have tears, just a little wet.

“Thanks for offering a ride man,” I said. “I’ll take ya’ up on it.”

He smiled and whispered a small ‘okay’ to me and that was it. He and Annie were leaving before Annie looked over her shoulder at me leaning on Mikasa with a slight limp. Armin put a hand on her shoulder cautiously.

“Ackerman,” She called out. We both looked up despite the difference in last names. 

“I’m sorry for fucking up your brother’s shit.” 

The apology was most likely the best we were going to get. Armin gave us a sympathetic smile and I shrugged it off.

“You aren’t forgiven, but I respect your apology.” Mikasa said.

“I’m fine, but don’t try anything else on me, a’ight?” I said.

Annie nodded, “The challenge will take place after-school next Monday in the weight room. Wear somethin’ flexible but cute, Ackerman.” And with that, both of the blondes left.  
“Something cute?” Mikasa asked me in confusion.

“Hey, I dunno Mika. I just got the living _shit_ kicked out of me.” I replied.

She laughed at my response and we got to talking about what just went down. She told me that Hannes would post the results next Monday so that date of the challenge was a bit suspicious to her. I asked her about her opinion on Annie and her answer shocked me a bit.

“Annie Leonhardt is a bit stubborn. I don’t understand why she doesn’t like so much. She has nice hair, I guess.”

The only thing I got out of her sentence was ‘nice hair’ and I laughed.

“She has ‘ _nice hair_ ’?” I said with a small chuckle.

“Yes, what’s the issue?” She asked.

“Nothin’ don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see how i made mikasa give a small compliment to annie's hair? it was my opinion but i fit it into mikasa's character as best as i could. i originally wanted this to be a dodge ball challenge but then i realized that aot:jh already did that, plus they're in their junior year! no time for silly things like dodge ball haha!
> 
> also, i made eren get into a bit of an argument with annie because i was worried i wasn't getting his angry character correct y'know? so i wanted to make him a lil' angry to fit that character part i guess, hehe B)) i won't be working on the third chapter for armin's POV just yet bc i wanna do something for christmas!
> 
> btw!! i've just finished the first season of space dandy and love live! school idol festival, so if you wanna talk to me about that stuff, go ahead aah! i'm also almost done with the first season of tokyo ghoul and have you guys heard of shimoneta to iu gainen ga sonzai shinai taikutsu na sekai?? it's an ecchi anime (i love ecchi animes XD) that's SUPER dirty with the sub titles and stuff like that so you've been warned!! 
> 
> jesus, i've been talking for a while haven't i? i'm sorry. btw (again) if you wanna talk to me, go right ahead. i love you guys so much for reading and i'm usually not busy like ever so yeah.
> 
> P.S.!! my phone broke about three weeks ago so i was pretty upset and that contributed to why i wasn't writing. if i did write while being sad, i would've written something angsty and that's NOT my style (unless...) and in armin's POV i'll try to make him meet jean?? or maybe next monday (in the fic) idk he was supposed to and he hasn't yet sigh//
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH okay enough of me, bye bye now! :)


	4. C-words & Snitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren develops a new word for challenges. Armin and Eren become better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, they become better friends. i know i know it's probably rushed but i was itching for some actual eremin tendencies in this fic so boom! here we go :)

**Chapter 4: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

I really didn’t like Annie Leonhardt.

She was conniving, annoying, irritating, nozy, and just down right rude.

And these ‘challenges’ with Mikasa were really starting to annoy me. I even started to hate the word challenge. I referred to it as the c-word (no pun intended).

Mikasa was still stumped on what Annie meant by ‘wear something cute’ and I was too. I didn’t really care about the whole thing though, so I told her to wear sweatpants and a tank top. Annie _did_ say comfortable, and that was cute enough to me.

The next c-word that Annie set up was an obstacle course in the school’s basement. How she got permission for it was beyond me, I just wanted to go home. 

This time, it was easy and simple. Annie was going to race Mikasa and I was grateful that it wasn’t some huge obstacle course or something. I didn’t say anything though-- I didn’t want to give her any ideas.

It was after-school. Annie, Armin, Mikasa, and I were already there. We were staring eachother down. Well, Annie and Mikasa were. Armin was avoiding eye contact with me while I was staring right into his large eyes. It was really funny and amusing to see him get so flustered.

“You can go now boys,” Annie said. Mikasa clicked her tongue at the word boys but didn’t say anything. I could tell she was ticked off though. “Sit over there on the bleachers or something.” 

I walked to a random set of bleachers unwillingly. I sat down with an audible thump and rested my head into my hand. Armin sensed my reluctance and quizzed me: “What’s got you down in the dumps?” 

As if he needed to ask.

“You know damn well why I’m,” I held my fingers up in quotations. “In the dumps.” I mocked. He giggled at that and reached into his bag to pull out his phone. It whirred to life as he turned it on and soon enough, he was tapping on it, doing God knows what. Meanwhile, I continued to rant about my irritation.

“I just don’t understand why she keeps pestering Mikasa for all of these c-words.” I said. “They’re so stupid, ya’ know? It’s really starting to bug me.”

Armin held up two fingers and said, “Okay, well there are two things I have to say about you sentence, Eren.”

“Go on.” I told him.

“One, what are c-words?” He wiggled his second finger. “And two, I offered you a ride but you insisted on staying when I brought it up earlier.”

_Oh_ , I thought.

I remembered that the only people who knew that I called them c-words were Mikasa and I, so of course he didn’t know. I silently scolded myself for that. Then I tried to think back to when I insisted on staying. I did not recall.

“Well, c-words are what I’m calling,” I came in close proximity with his face and whispered, “challenges,” I backed up after cringing. “Annie used the word so much that it bothered the hell out of me. So, being the genius I am, I created a substitution for it.”

“Mm-hmm,” Armin said with a shaky nod and smile. 

“But I don’t remember saying that I didn’t want a ride from you.” I said.

Armin raised his left eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He must have been pretty confused, I know I would have been. He tapped his chin and thought and moved his mouth to one side. I called this his ‘Thinking Face’. 

“Are you sure? Because Mikasa told me otherwise…” He trailed off.

Mikasa did _what_?! She _told_ him that I didn’t want a ride home? I don’t even remember that happening. Or maybe, she did it behind my back! She was always getting in my business, deciding who my friends were, ugh. It was so annoying! 

Armin looked at me with panicky eyes and it was then that I realized that I had said all of that stuff out loud. I looked over to see Annie and Mikasa, still stretching like we left them. I stood up and was on my way to charge over there to set Mikasa straight, but Armin grabbed my wrist.

“Wait,” He told me. “Let me just tell you what happened, m’kay?” He asked me.

I don’t know where my anger went or how it simply disappeared but I didn’t question it. I just took a few deep breaths and allowed Armin to gently pull me down to my seat with his comforting, soft hand.

“Fine.” I grumbled.

Armin dropped his phone back into his bag and leaned back against the next row of bleachers. He suggested that I do the same as to relax more and I complied to his wishes.

____________________

Armin decided to tell me about his whole day. I don’t think he realized that, I think he was just talking and ended up explaining everything. But that was okay, I was fond of his voice. It was smooth and airy, almost enjoyable. 

He told me that first he woke up, then he went downstairs. He asked his grandfather for permission to use his car. His grandfather said it was okay and Armin thanked him gratefully. He also told me that his grandfather baked cookies and it would be okay if I came to his house for some. I told him I would think about it.

After that, Armin told me that he drove to school. I was late because I overslept (again) but Mikasa went to school without me. I was a little pissed that she went without me, but my Mom took me to school nonetheless.

Armin said that he stopped at the library and saw Mikasa there. She wasn’t reading or on a computer though. She was just sitting on a chair, staring at the door. When Armin walked in, Mikasa’s eyes stared right into his so he tried his best to avoid her.

“Why’d you do that?” I asked, interrupting the story.

Armin sighed and rolled his eyes. “She gave me a fright,” He said, looking at Mikasa, who was currently running laps around the gym by Annie’s side.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Continue with the story why don’t ya’.” I told him.

He pointed at me. “You interrupted me, Eren.” He said.

I blinked at that, noticing that he was right and played it cool, well, as cool as I could play it.

“A thing of the past,” I said with a wave of my hand. “The story, if you will?”

He giggled into his palm and continued.

Armin said that he signed into the library and then speed-walked to the nearest book section. To his luck, he wound up in the Sex-Ed aisle. He looked around the section to find a book to hide his face with. He found one and flipped to a random page and stuffed his face into the binding. When he opened his eyes, he saw an upside down _penis_.

“Hah! Oh my god, are you serious Legout?!” I asked him, calling him the name I messed up before.

“Yes! I am, and don’t call me that if you know my real name.” He said.

I stopped laughing for a few minutes and sat up. 

“Why can’t I call you Legout anymore? I’ve only said it like,” I counted off of my fingers. “Like, twice.”

Armin sat up and crossed his arms, facing me. He sucked his lips into a flat line and puffed out his cheeks. His eyebrows were creased in the middle and his eyes were glaring at me. I remembered seeing him make that face but I couldn’t remember the situation.

“I don’t want you to call me that because you know my real name, so… why call me by a nickname?” He asked me.

“‘Cause that’s what friends do!” I said.

Armin’s jaw dropped and his pink lips formed a small circle. He uncrossed his arms and started twiddling his fingers. I looked over to him to see what was the matter but I couldn’t tell.

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were bigger this time but his eyebrows slumped curved up into his bangs so I could barely see them. Was he about to cry? Did I say something to trigger him?

“I-I’m fine but… friends?” He questioned, not exactly to me. “You think that you and me are friends?” 

I nodded slowly, puzzled by his question. I didn’t say we were not _not_ friends. But who’s to say we weren’t? I mean, we haven’t done any super friendly activities but he wasn’t that bad. In fact, he wasn’t bad at all.

Armin smiled and said, “Thank you, Eren.”

I shrugged and told him it was no problem. He pushed a stray of blonde hair behind his ear and told the story again without me asking for it.

He told me that after seeing the penis on the page, he squeaked and threw the book on the floor. Mikasa was standing right in front of him when he dropped it so he squeaked again. I called him a mouse and he punched me with a soft fist. It didn’t hurt.

Apparently, Mikasa had called clumsy and put the book on a spot she aimlessly chose. He backed away but she came closer; he repeated that and so did she. Eventually, he stopped backing up until he was against a wall. Mikasa slammed her hand on the wall next to his head and looked down at him.  


“She told me that you didn’t want a ride home after-school and that you weren’t really interested in being friends with me.” His voice was quiet and he played with his fingers while he spoke. 

I was pretty sure that Armin had worded it differently, for Mikasa’s sake. But either way, Mikasa was being rude. She was acting like my mom, _again_.

“The bell rung then, and I told her ‘Okay’ before expeditiously leaving the library to Shadis’ classroom.” He said.

I hadn’t gotten to school until about half an hour into Pre-Calculus. Shadis chewed me out for it and I got to my seat with my head down. Then I remembered seeing an exhausted Armin near Shadis’ desk.

“So that’s why you looked so tuckered out,” I said. “It all makes sense.”

Armin nodded and stopped playing with his fingers to mess with the bottom of his pink T-shirt instead. He lowered his head and wove his bottom lip between his teeth. I hit his hands lightly.

“Hey!,” He brought his hands to his chest. “What was that for?” He asked me.

If you play with your shirt like that, you’ll probably mess it up.” I told him.

“No I won’t.” He pouted.

I tsked and crossed my arms across my chest. “Yeah you will, trust me.”

Armin rolled his eyes and we left it at that.

We trained our attention to the two girls that were going through their cha-- _c-word_ , effortlessly. It appeared as though the race had ended but then they were doing push-ups. Mikasa and Annie were facing each other going down, and pushing up, down, and up, down, and up with ease. I didn’t understand why Mikasa should’ve worn something cute, that would’ve been a bad idea. 

The whole thing was starting to bore me and I felt my stomach gurgle. I put my right hand on it in surprise. I didn’t know I was so hungry until then. My stomach growled again and this time Armin heard it.  


“Are you hungry?” He said with a chuckle, poking the side of my stomach. I laughed at the touch and pushed his hand away. He laughed at me and soon enough we were playing a sloppy form of patty cake. I didn’t understand why we were playing so much, maybe it was because we had a label:

_Friends_.

I liked being friends with Armin, so far. I also liked the way that rolled around in my mind, and off of my tongue. I had only said it a few times but it was a pleasant feeling.

“Can you take me to your house?” I blurted. 

We stopped playing patty cake and he stared at me.

“Uhh… sure,” He seemed uneasy. “If that’s what you want.”

“Well how else am I gonna eat some of your cookies?” I inquired.

He giggled for the upteenth time that evening and pulled a few loose hairs behind his small, pale ear. I made my way to the exit, hands in my back pockets, and my back slouched. Armin hurriedly slid his bag on and jogged to keep up with me. We were in front of the exit when someone stopped us.

“Eren!” It was Mikasa. “Where do you think you’re going with…” She lazily pointed at Armin. “Him.” 

I was going to speak but Armin interjected: “Umm, I’m actually going to take him home! If that’s okay with you…” He trailed off.

Okay with _her_? She wasn’t in charge of me. She wasn’t my mom. She was my sister. Not my freaking caretaker. She didn’t _decide_ for me. I decided my own damn self. I put my arm on Armin’s chest, causing him to trip backwards a bit. I squeezed his T-shirt in a silent apology. He sighed in response.

“Mikasa, you don’t get to choose who I hang out with,” I began. 

“But Eren, he’s not good for y--”

“Screw that! It doesn’t matter what you think Mikasa! I’m not your little brother so just stop okay! I’m going to Armin’s house and I’m going to be happy, is that alright with you? Call Mom to pick you up ‘cause I’m out.” I said with a huff. 

I turned my back on her and a sweating Annie that I didn’t notice was there and walked out. Armin was on my heels, trying his best to keep up with my pace. We walked about ten feet into the parking lot until I stopped abruptly. Armin slamming into the back of my body in the process.

“Hey which car is yours?” I asked him.

“Oh, right! That’s okay, I’ll show you just follow me.” 

I let him lead the way through the now dark parking lot. We passed blue cars, yellow cars, white cars, and disgusting green ones. It took us awhile but we found it. Armin clicked a button on his keychain and a red car beeped, the doors unlocking.

“There she is,” Armin said. “Come on, Eren!” He said.

We walked to a red Toyota that was cleaned well. Even though it was dark outside, I could still see the shine on it.

“Wow, this is a nice set of wheels you got here,” I complimented. I opened the passenger door and let my butt cheeks meet soft velvet seat covers. Armin got into the driver’s seat.

“Oh stop, you’re just saying that.” He said.

Armin stuck his key into the ignition and turned it, revving the car up. He set the car into reverse and backed out of his parking space.

“No I’m not, I mean it… friend.” I elbowed him lightly on the ‘friend’ part and laughed afterwards. He hit my thigh lightly and laughed too.

“Eren stop, I’m driving,” He told me.

I held my hands up in defense. “Alright alright.”  


After backing out, he set the car into drive and got us out of the Shiganshina High School parking lot for the athletic facility. He made a right turn onto the road and hummed to himself. We passed a church that had a fountain out front, an elementary school with the lights still on (probably for janitors or hard-working teachers), and a community. The ride was silent but not awkward, just silent.

“Hey, Armin?” I said.

“Yeah?” He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Can I turn on the radio?” 

Armin nodded looking at me and then quickly looking back at the road. He was a pretty good driver. 

I didn’t have a particular music taste. I didn’t really care for music, it wasn’t one of my interests. If a song came on the radio, I wouldn’t skip it unless it was something stupid like classical music or opera, I didn’t know.

I clicked the radio on and the car blasted Drake’s infamous “Hotline Bling”. I didn’t hate the song but it was a little bit on the irritating side. I asked Armin for his opinion and he told me that if I didn’t change the song he would throw me out of his car. I laughed at that and changed the station. 

The song “Here” by Alessia Cara came on. I thought the song was depressing but I didn’t not like it. I looked to Armin for his opinion. He shook his head and I changed the station again.

This time, the song “Hello” by Adele came on the radio. I was very familiar with this song, it was practically everywhere: Vine, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr; I didn’t have most of those apps but I still knew about it.

“Could you skip this one please?” Armin asked me nicely. 

Instead of skipping the station, I sung along with what Adele was saying:

_“Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be”_

Armin took one of his hands off of the wheel to facepalm at my singing. I wasn’t singing very well, quite the contrary. My voice was off-key and I was being loud and dramatic.

_“When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet”_

When I said feet, I brought my feet and kicked them above the dashboard, careful not to touch the actual car. Armin laughed at me, a genuine loud laugh. 

_“There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles”_

I put my feet down and brought my hands to my heart, creating more emotion with my ‘performance’. I was inches away from Armin’s right ear and he was moving his head away from me every time I got closer, his laugh getting louder every time

To my surprise, Armin joined me on the most famous part; the part that everyone knew and loved and cherished.

_“Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times”_

This time we were both dancing in our own way. My hands were still on my heart and I was swaying around in my seat. Armin’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and his stomach was moving in the similar way to that of a cyclone’s. His singing was better than mine, but still bad.

_“To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home”_

The first verse of that section was higher so instead of singing an actual note, we both screamed as loud as we could to reach it. Our singing had more laughs and screeches than actual singing but we didn’t care. We were having fun.

_“Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore”_

We decided tos top singing there, catching our breath. I pulled my seat back to lay down a bit and Armin’s hold on the wheel lessened, color returning to his previously white knuckles.

I changed the station and this time “My House” by Flo Rida came on. We both laughed when it came on. We wanted to change it, but were too out of breath to do so. As my chest heaved up and down, trying to steady myself, I tried to understand why what happened, did. Armin and I were having fun, genuine, real, actual, real life, fun. And I liked it. If this was what it was like being Armin’s friend, then forget you Mikasa; I was going to do what I wanted.

Armin slowed down and made a right into a stone-encrusted driveway. He eased to an easy stop and put the car in park, putting it in it’s place for the night. He twisted the key out of ignition and unlocked the doors. He got out and I followed. When I closed the door, I allowed myself to analyze what was the Arlert household.

It was a white house with gray coloring on the roof and windows. By the looks of it, it looked like a two-story house. The porch had a white bench on it with gray arm rests. There was a bird fountain on the front lawn. The upstairs lights that I could see were all off. The only light that was on was the room that I assumed to be the livingroom.

“My grandfather must be home,” Armin said. “I hope he behaves when he meets you, Eren.” He said with closed eyes and a teeth-baring smile.

I nodded and stuffed my hands into my front pockets. Small bursts of anxiety were building up in my stomach and I was silently praying that they would go away.

“Let’s go inside!” Armin said, running to the porch, keys jangling in his hand.

I jogged up behind him as quiet as I could and when he stuck a silver key into a golden keyhole, I decided to scare him. I put my hands on the sides of his waist and pinched them lightly and quickly saying “Boo!”

He squeaked and laughed at my childish behavior.  
“Eren! I’m trying to unlock the door. Stop playing so much,” He said, playfully chastising me. 

I put my hands back in my pockets and waited for him to unlock the door. When he did, he entered the home craning his neck, probably looking for his grandfather. I stepped inside and smelled the inside of the house. It smelled like candles. Like, Autumn, orange colored candles. The kind that smell like pumpkins and s'mores, and happiness. It smelled like… Armin.

“Smells like you in here,” I said before realizing what my own voice uttered.

Armin hooked his keys on a hook to the left and turned to face me. He had a light blush on his face and nervously whisked a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. He coughed before speaking.

“Hah, thanks, I guess.” He said.

“Mm-hmm!” I said. 

Armin quickly turned around and I heard him inhale and exhale. He dropped his bag by the door, after getting his phone and sticking it in his skinny blue jeans. He started walking straight and made a sharp right through a nicely decorated living room. I followed him, weaving around two couches and a coffee table. He made another turn, this time left, and I followed him. We entered a kitchen and a dining room. In the dining room. He had strong features and few wrinkles. He had a short brown feature and strong eyebrows. His hair was brown and cut short, but not too short. It was swept backwards and trimmed nicely. He had a plate of cookies in front of him as he read his newspaper.

Armin cleared his throat through a small fist that was brought to his small lips. The person that I guessed was his grandfather and not just some random old man lowered his newspaper so we could see his eyes. They were dark brown, contrasting from Armin’s light blue. His grandfather folded the newspaper and set it next to the big plate of cookies and looked at me, then Armin, at me, and then Armin again.

“Who’s this, Armin?” He asked.

Armin gestured towards me with a flat palm. “This is Eren…?” He looked at me, hoping for me to say my last name.

“Jaeger, Eren Jaeger.” I said, showing off my white teeth for a good impression.

His grandfather stood up and Armin walked over to the ide to give him room. Armin stared at me as his grandfather stood before me. He held up his hand in front of my sternum. I looked over to Armin for held and he imitated a handshake with his hands. I made a silent “oohh” sound and shook Armin’s grandfather’s hand. Grisha told me that a handshake makes the man so I shook it the best I could. I let go and the old man hummed.

“You’ve got a nice handshake there,” He said.

I shrugged it off trying to be modest. “Thanks, my dad says that the handshake makes the man.” I explained. He nodded in agreement.

“Do you like to eat Subway sandwiches?” He asked me.

I cocked my head in confusion. He didn’t say I did but, how did he know I liked them? I hadn’t told Armin, or him. I had only been to Subway once and when I did an old man payed for my--

_OH!_ , I thought.

“You’re the guy that payed for my sandwich that one time! I remember you now. Is that why you asked me? Am I right? I think I’m right. Am I right?” I asked.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Armin laugh quietly and shake his head. I think he found my blabbering amusing.

“So much enthusiasm! Where do ya’ find em’ Armin?” He asked.

Armin shook his head and shrugged.

“And yes, you are correct,” He told me.

I balled my hands into fists and shook them in front of my chest in happiness. I knew my memory wasn’t ‘mediocre’ like Shadis said!

“Help yourself to some cookies,” He turned to Armin. “I’m going upstairs for a while, drive him home when you’re done.” Armin’s grandfather was still looking at him. I didn’t know what he was doing but by the looks of Armin’s face, it was embarrassing. He turned back around and shook my shoulder a bit before going upstairs.

Armin walked to the dining table and took a seat. He brought the cookies close to him and picked one up, taking a bite out of it.

“You wanf one?” Armin asked, chewing on a cookie.

I nodded and walked over to him to sit down. The chairs were brown and wooden with small pillows on the seats. I put my hands on the table and my palms were met with a soft tablecloth. It was green, but not an ugly green, or a bright one. 

“Here you go!” Armin handed me a cookie. It has M&M’s in it and I took it happily. I took a bite out of it and smiled instantly. It was still warm and crunchy on the outside, while chewy on the inside. It was soft and smelled pleasant.

“This tashtes greaf!” I said. My words were muffled and wrecked because of the cookie in my mouth and I laughed at that.

Armin finished chewing his and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Don’t talk with your mouth full young man.” He scolded me jokingly. He pointed at me with every word he spoke.

“But you did!” I argued, playing along.

“Let me ask you something,” He said. “If I jumped off of a cliff, would you jump too?” He asked me.

“Of course I would!” I answered.

He raised an eyebrow in inquisition and didn’t say anything, allowing for me to explain.  
I finished chewing before explaining. 

“If you jumped off of a cliff I would jump down after you to try and save you. It would be like that scene in that one Harry Potter movie where Voldemort and Harry both fell down the cliff in the… last movie I think it was? We’d finish it, together. I can’t have my buddy dyin’ on me like that!” 

Armin stared at me with his mouth open, probably in shock that yes, I was a Harry Potter fan (Carla got me into it), that I would save him too, and that I called him my ‘buddy’.

“ _Wow_ ,” Armin breathed. I chuckled at him and coughed to stop his gawking at me. 

“It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.” I told him, trying to relax him.

Armin crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair. He shook his head with his eyes closed and smiled to himself. It was a relieved smile or a ‘what-is-wrong-with-this-guy’ smile. I would’ve taken either one.

He looked up. “Where _do_ I find them Grandfather?” 

I shrugged. “In Old Navy changing rooms,”

Armin looked at me with a glare on his face before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was the millionth time he had laughed that night and I liked it. I secretly made it my goal to make Armin laugh any chance I got. 

“Shut up, Eren!” Armin said between endearing giggles.

I did as I was told with a loud snap of my jaw. Armin stopped giggling all together and looked my way.

“I didn’t know you were so,” He held his fingers up to quote his next word. “disciplined.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m gonna need it if I wanna get on the soccer team.” I said. I took another bite of my cookie and wiped my mouth afterwards to avoid any crumbs or mess on my face. Armin sat up at my words and leaned his weight with his arms on the table in front of the cookies.

“You are planning to try out for the boys’ soccer team?” He asked me.

I nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been working out and trying to stay in shape,” I looked at my cookie and recalled my words. Armin laughed through his nostrils and took the cookie out my hand. I pouted.

“Your words not mine,” Armin defended. “I’m trying out too!” He said excitedly.

I looked at him with an inclined head. I couldn’t really see him doing anything athletic, not that he couldn’t do it. I was sure that if Armin was more coordinated than I had already seen, and more practice, he could do it.

“You’re trying out? Like, as in, on the team?” I asked.

Armin hummed. “More or less…” He picked up a cookie. “I’m going to try my best to acquire the spot of manager for the team.”

“Ooh,” I said. “How are you gonna do that?” I asked.

He shrugged. “But enough about me, what about you?”

“What do you mean ‘what about me’?” I retorted.

Armin sighed. “I _mean_ like what are you going to do? Is there anything you’re having troubles with?”

I smiled at the word ‘troubles’. It seemed like such a childish thing to say. I contemplated on my ‘troubles’. I had some ankle issues, it was like they were a bit on the weak side. I didn’t know whether or not that would affect my kicks but I conjectured that that would possibly happen. I told Armin about my ankles and he said that he could help me if I wanted it.

“How could you help me?” I asked with my elbow propped on the table, head in my palm.

“Well I could watch you run a bit. And then after that I could give you some ankle exercises to see what you really need help with, you know? So we can target the weaker areas. If we get that done, you’ll be able to have stronger ankles and a stronger try-out!” He explained eagerly.

It seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

“Sure, if ya’ want. Could I have your number?” I asked.

Armin froze and I could’ve been dreaming but, I thought I saw a hint of blush strewn across his face. He stared at me expectantly, as to finish my sentence but to his dismay, it was already finished. He was twiddling with his fingers again, a habit he probably picked up when he was nervous. I decided to elucidate my question.

“Well if you want to help me we have to set it up don’t we?” Armin exhaled loudly and hit his head on the table, keeping it there. “You always get so flustered!” I said with a snicker.

Armin lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at me and reached in his pocket to get his phone. I put my hand on my chest in a dramatic way towards his puerile ways and he rolled his eyes before smiling again. I dropped my hand down to my pocket to get my phone too. We switched them to put our numbers in.

I went to the profile picture icon and pressed ‘Take Picture’. I held it up and stretched my arm as far away as I could. I grabbed a cookie with the other hand and put it in my mouth. I showed off the top row of my teeth to make it look like I was a lion or some other alarming animal. I snapped the picture and decided that I liked it, setting it as my icon for Armin’s phone. I took the cookie out of my mouth to munch on it

I made my name ‘eren’ but replaced the e’s with 3’s, making it ‘3r3n’. I thought that one was stupid and just went with ‘Yayger’. That one was dumb too and just put in ‘Eren’ and left it at that. I typed in my number and allowed Armin to choose the ringtone in the future. When I was done, I set down Armin’s phone and looked at him to see what he was doing.

He was struggling to take a picture for his icon.  


For one shot, he held the camera as far away as he could from his face and held his other hand up in a peace sign. He flashed a toothy grin and took the picture. He looked at it to see if it was okay but he shook his head and tried again. This time, he just smiled, without showing his teeth.

“No, no, no. Show your teeth, I wanna see em’ on my phone.” I said.

He squealed and dropped my phone. He tried to catch it with his hands but it bounced off of his fingertips back into the air again. He tried to catch it again when it came down but it rebounded off of his wrists. It went up in the the air again and he smacked it with his hand into the other, finally securing it. He held it close to his chest and whispered words that I couldn’t hear.

“Sorry,” I apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

Armin nodded.

“I just wanted to see your teeth ‘cause they’re really white.” I said.

It sounded even stupider the second time but I didn’t think about that. I took my phone from Armin and clicked onto the ‘Take Picture’ option and told him to pose. He tucked his hands between his thighs and turned his face away bashfully. I motioned his head forward but he didn’t do it. 

I set my fingertips underneath his chin and pulled his face towards the camera gently, looking at his eyes the whole time so that he knew that he could trust me. 

Armin’s infamous blush came back and I settled on taking the picture then. He was looking at the camera this time, and he smiled slowly but surely. His teeth were shown, but only slightly. One of his hands came up to sweep his hair behind his ear and it was then that I took the picture.

“Let me see it! Let me see it!” Armin said frantically.

I gave him his phone and he gaped at the profile picture. He rested his hand on his chest and looked at it for a bit longer.

“Can you send this to me?” Armin asked me, cobalt spherules still on the phone screen.

I said sure and took my phone from him. I gave him his phone back and he looked at my settings as a contact on his phone. He saw the picture and laughed into his palm. 

“You’re so stupid,” He said to me.

I shrugged. “So I’ve been told.”

Armin looked at me with a meaningful look in his eyes. He set his hand slowly and cautiously on mine and squeezed lightly but tightly.

“You know I don’t actually think you’re stupid, right? I’ve seen you in Math class. You’re a very bright person, Eren.” He sucked his lips in and waited for my response.

But I didn’t have one.

I’ve never been bullied for being stupid or anything like that, I know I’m not stupid. But I’m still worried about whether or not _other_ people think I’m stupid. I try my best in class because I don’t want anyone to think I am. People thinking that you’re stupid is the same thing as people thinking that you’re useless or not wanted and I don’t want that for myself, I didn’t want that for myself.

“Yeah, I know.”

He let go of my hand and rested back, tapping away at his phone. I looked that he made his name ‘Legout’. I laughed loudly at that and he questioned me if everything was okay.

“You named yourself Legout! I thought you hated it!” I said cackling.

Armin leaned forward and shook his finger at me. 

“I said that it wasn’t my name, not that I hated it.” 

That left more to read between the lines but I chose not to. I was happy. Armin and I were really good friends. I didn’t think about how long I had known him, that didn’t matter. What mattered was the his character and how he portrayed it. He was a kind, smart, and a bit of a funny person. I liked him.

“Sorry for snitching on your sister by the way,” He said quietly.

“You didn’t snitch. I despise it when Mikasa makes my decisions and my choices all of the time. She acts like my Mom and I’m like, ‘Hello?’ we already have one, no need for two!” I held up two fingers and dropped them to grip the bottom of my seat. “You didn’t snitch or tattle-tale, you _informed_ me, ’kay?”

Armin nodded and twiddled with his fingers again. I was going to smack his hands but chose not to, it was better than weaving the hem of his T-shirt into destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! and sorry it took so long, i had it typed up but i never felt like uploading >:)  
> btw who else saw last night's ep of hq!! ?? i'm so sad :(( let's all keep dadchi in our prayers
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)


	5. He-Man & Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren conveys his sexuality and trains with Armin for the first time.
> 
> [Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/25859859)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to update this today and got it done before 12 am :))  
> also i've got a basic outline of the story so updates will come quicker, all depends on my writing speed  
> enjoy <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated

**Chapter 5: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

“And then when Armin was driving we started singing Hello, and then we went to his house and ate cookies, and then I got his number and he got my number, and then I took a picture of him and then I went home!” I said to my family, for the nth time.

It was breakfast time but it was almost one in the afternoon. The only reason we were still sitting there was because I was telling them about the other night when I went to Armin’s house and ate cookies and sang Hello and-- well you got the picture.

Mikasa become uninterested by the second time I told the story and I’m sure my parents were too, but they were just being respectful.

“Anyway that’s not even the best part,” I began. “We sang Hello and then we ate cookies and then--”

“We know!” My family said in unison, some quieter and more passive than others.

I sunk in my seat.

“I’m happy you’ve found a friend Eren,” Mikasa said. “But it’s getting irritating hearing you tell the same story over and over again. I have things to do.”

Carla and Grisha nodded in agreement.

Mikasa was the first to stand up and put her dishes in the sink, followed by my parents. She went upstairs but they stayed.

“What’s with her?” I asked them.

My parents looked at each other and sighed. I wondered what they knew that I hadn’t and why. I was close with Mikasa, shouldn’t I have been able to read her?

Grisha cleared his throat.

“Similar to yourself, Eren, Mikasa has trouble making friends. And while she encouraged yourself to make friends…”

“It’s becoming a bit hard for to adjust to it,” Carla trailed. “She’s used to it just being you and her, Eren. So it’s safe to assume that she isn’t necessarily jealous of you, but she misses you.”

“Misses me? It’s only been like two days or so,” I said.

Carla and Grisha exchanged looks again. I guess what I said wasn’t the right thing to say. 

“I’ll just talk to her.” I decided.

Carla nodded and I headed upstairs. 

It was weird. Missed me? Mikasa _missed_ me? For why? It had literally only been a few days maybe even close to a week. Plus we lived with each other so whether she liked it or not she would see me everyday. 

I turned the corner and made my way into Mikasa’s room. She was trying her left shoe, probably getting ready to go on a run.

“Hey, Mika,” I said as I swung into her room, leaning on the doorway.

She looked up and gave me a nod, continuing to tie her shoe.

“Mom and Dad told me what was up with you n’ stuff,” I began, grabbing her attention.

Mikasa looked up again and rested her elbows on her knees. She looked bored and slightly irritated with me.

“And what was that?”

I licked my lips, “You’re having trouble adjusting to me being friends with Armin? Y’know it’s only been like a week. We’re friends yeah but it hasn’t even been that long so I dunno why you’re ac’in like this,”

I knew my word choice was a bit off but it got my point across.

Mikasa sucked her teeth.

“I’m not having trouble _adjusting_ , Eren.”

“Then why do you get so irritated with Armin? What did he ever do to you?” I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t get irritated with Armin, Eren. I just don’t like him. He’s odd.”

I squinted at her and put my hands on my hips. 

“Who are you to say that? You’re odd! If someone got irritated with you every time you were “odd” you wouldn’t have any friends!”

Mikasa scoffed. 

“Sometimes I forget how oblivious you are, Eren.” Her voice was calm and smooth but I could tell she was still slightly upset with me. “You _know_ I don’t talk to people like that. You _know_ I have issues with making friends. You _know_ that, Eren. I know that you know all of this. And I know that I’m odd. I know that me being so incredibly antisocial is an odd thing. So I don’t need you reminding me of how I act and who I am because I-- _oof_ ,”

I hugged her. Not just to stop her from talking but to remind her. Not about how she acted or who she was but who I was. I was her brother. I was her friend, even if she didn’t have any others.

“I’m sorry,”

Mikasa pushed me off.

“Shut up, I know.”

I laughed and she did she same, but quietly.

“I don’t _hate_ or dislike Armin, Eren.” She said. “It was just something new and I also… apolehheh.”

I didn’t hear that last part.

“I’m sorry you what?” I cupped my ear and leaned in closer.

“I apolohize…”

“I’m sorry Mikasa, I’m just having the absolute worst time trying to understand you.”

“I apologize!”

I smirked, “I know.”

“I know you know,” She responded playfully. “So what are your plans for today, Eren?” Her voice returned to it’s usual serious nature.

“I’m probably gonna text Arm-,” I meeped.

“It’s okay you can say his name, it’s not like he’s Voldemort or something.”

I hit her arm lightly. “Mikasa! You can’t say his name,” I said looking around for a mysterious bald man lacking a nose.

“Anyway, I was gonna text Armin. He offered to help train me for soccer tryouts.”

“Oh so I’m not good enough for you?” Mikasa pouted.

“Mikasa, c’mon we just talked abou--”

“Kidding,” Mikasa smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

“Anyway, I was gonna text him n’ ask when he wanted to meet up to start this trainin’ regimen thing.”

“Ohh, okay.” 

She lightly pushed me away and moved to the hallway.

“I’m gonna go on a jog, I’ll be back in like an hour or so.”

I nodded and she left. 

I walked through the bathroom that was connected between Mikasa’s room and my room. My bare feet met the cold hardwood floor that covered my room. I walked to my bed and flopped onto it, my stomach hitting my blue comforter and the pillows flying. I fished out my phone and fired a text to Armin.

**To: Legout  
waddup homeslice?? When u wanna work out this trainin stuff anytime’s fine w me just lmk**

I looked at the text and deleted it. It was stupid. Homeslice? Who said homeslice?

**To: Legout  
hey buddy ;)) when ya wanna meet up for this trainin thing?? anytime is fine w me just lemme know  <33**

I typed the hearts for fun but decided on removing them. But before I could the text was sent and there was no going back.

“Holy shit!” I yelled, the sound bouncing off the walls and throughout the household.

“Eren watch your mouth!” Grisha boomed from downstairs.

I bit my lip and yelled a sorry back and began pacing.  
I didn’t wanna give Armin the wrong idea. I mean what was the wrong idea? Did the wrong idea even exist? And if it did, were we cool? Had we settled whatever problems there were?

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” I repeated, trying to calm myself down and relax. “Armin’s a good guy, he’s a cool guy, even if he did get the wrong idea, whatever that is, he wouldn’t hate me or anything, right? Right?”

As I got to thinking about the wrong idea, I pondered a bit as to what it was.

“What am I so scared of?” I asked myself.

My pacing slowed down but was still there. I threw my phone on my bed and crossed my arms, still trying to understand what the big deal is. 

“Maybe it’s because we’re just friends?”

“Maybe what is?” Someone said.

It was my mother, leaning in the doorway with tired eyes and and a warm smile. Her dimples sunk in her cheeks and her eyelids were lowered. She looked cute.

“Ughh, Mom I’m freaking out!” I confessed.

I got my phone and opened my text to Armin up and showed her.

“What’s the problem?”

“The problem?!” I shouted. “Did you not see the hearts?”

Carla took my phone and squinted at my screen again. She hummed.

“Oh dear,” she began. “It seems as though the world might just end!”

I yelped at lunged onto my bed, squeezing at my comforter for safety, reassurance, and protection from the impending finale to life as we knew it.  
“I’m kidding, Eren,” she walked in. “I’m sure it’s no big deal.”

“Yes it is! I don’t want Armin to get the wrong idea.”

How could I expect my mom to understand what I’m going through. She’s old. Old people don’t get what we go through.

“And what’s the wrong idea, that you’re fond of him?”

I sat up immediately, my eyes were widened and staring at my mother, who was staring back at me.

Was that the wrong idea? Was the wrong idea really there the whole time? Was the wrong idea what I was speculating and looking for, or is it something else? Was the wrong idea even wrong?

Yes!

“I am not _fond_ of Armin!”

My mother scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me.”

My mouth formed a large ‘O’ at what Carla said. 

“I mean Eren the way you talked about him this morning at breakfast made it seem as though you were just enamored with him. I thought it was cute.” she said.

“You think I’m gay?” I asked.

“Well are you?” she asked me back.

A question answered with a question. The latter I didn’t really have an answer for. I hadn’t given much thought to what or who I liked. It didn’t seem to matter. 

“I don’t… know,”

“And that’s okay,” she said, sitting next to me on my bed. “You don’t have to know everything, hell you’re only a junior. You still have time, mkay? Don’t rush these sorts of things. And as for this,” she held my phone in front of my face. 

“Don’t think too much about it. If Armin is as sweet as you made him seem he probably won’t make such a big deal about it.” she smooched my cheek when she finished speaking and I smiled.

“Thanks, Mommy.”

She held my face in her hands, gave me an eskimo kiss, and laughed walking into the hallway. She murmured something about lunch that I hadn’t heard, I was too focused on my phone.

_Maybe she’s right_ , I thought.

____________________

An hour or so passed but my anxiety didn’t. Mikasa had returned and we were on the edge of my bed-- both on our stomachs--staring at my phone awaiting the reply of a short and pale Armin.

“When do you think--”

“ _Shush!_ You might disturb my chances of getting a text back,” I scolded.

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Did you ask Carla for any advice?” she asked me.

“ _Mom_ ,” I corrected. “And yeah she asked if I was gay.”

Mikasa was quiet for a moment which only made me even more anxious. She was my sister and I loved her and I knew her but I couldn’t figure out for the life of me what was going on in her head.

“Well are you?”

“Oh my gosh! That’s what Mom said!”

Mikasa hid her smile in the fabric of her red scarf.

“Are you gay, Eren?” she asked me again.

I was stumped. I curved my lips inward and held my chin in my right hand, squinting at my phone screen. 

“I dunno, I don’t really think about that stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Y’know,” I leaned in close to her. “Love stuff.”

Mikasa playfully sucked her teeth and shoved me with her muscular shoulder.

“Eren, why are you so childish?”

“I’m serious!” I got on my knees and crossed my legs applesauce style. “That sort of thing hasn’t really ever crossed my mind. I don’t just go through life wondering if I like boys or girls, it never really mattered to me!”

“Mhmm,” Mikasa hummed, dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

“Love is love, right? Y’know that phrase n’ stuff?”

Mikasa nodded.

“Okay so think about like you’re letting love take the wheel, like Jesus or whatever,” I explained.

Mikasa audibly giggled so I pushed her shoulder.

“Listen to me!” I commanded, then paused. I wanted my next explanation to make sense.

“I guess what I’m doing is letting love handle everything. I’m not gonna be fixed on the mechanics,” I gestured my genitals and Mikasa chuckled. “I’m just gonna go with the flow. I don’t really care about labels or anything. They don’t really matter to me, personally. It’s not a big deal er anything. I just don’t really mind who I fall in love with. Love is love and that’s all there is to it really.” I scratched the back of my head and laughed lightly.

Mikasa gave me more silence as I wove my bottom lip between my teeth.

“Well say something!” I shoved her.

She held her hands up in defense, “Okay, okay.” She paused again. “Your explanation was clear, despite what you make think, Eren. And I know you don’t like labels but I feel as though you’re pan,”

“Ugh shut up,” I told her, sighing through my words. “I told you I don’t care so don’t tell me.”

I didn’t say it in a rude tone, just assertive.

She nodded and looked at my phone.

I did the same.

“Oh my god what the fuck is he do--”

_WOO-OO!_

Mikasa and I both dove for my phone. She got to it first but luckily she didn’t know my password. I got on her back and she crouched her head between her knees, having me soar and hit the floor with my back. She snickered in victory while I groaned.

“Keep it down!” Grisha shouted.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my back.

“You piece of shit,” I said to Mikasa. “You don’t even know my password so ha ha.”  
Mikasa flopped on my bed with my phone above her face.

“Hey Eren, when is Harry Potter’s birthday?”

“Pfft,” I scoffed. “You’re not gonna get me that easy.”

Mikasa hummed and scrunched up her face. 

“Alright,” she paused. “Wait how was Harry protected from Voldemort’s killing curse thing?”

“Well his mom sacrificed herself to protect him and that ancient magic protected him while he was living with his aunt, Petunia.”

“Well wouldn’t that protection have ended at some point or another?”

“Yeah, when he became an adult in the wizarding world.”

“And when would that be?” she asked.

“On his seventeenth birthday, which is…” I thought back. “July 31st.”

“Thank you.”

I sat up and looked at Mikasa with the utmost disgust. I couldn’t believe she’d tricked me like that. And using Harry Potter to do it?! How cruel could she be?

“You’re a bitch.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Mikasa unlocked my phone, announcing the numbers as she did so. I played with my shirt in anticipation to Armin’s text. I wasn’t as worried as I was before when I sent it, but some of the anxiety was still there.

“Hearts, Eren?”

“Please shut up and give me my phone.” I said with a snatch.

**From: Legout  
Hello, Eren! It’s nice to hear from you :) Do you wanna talk on the phone about your training?**

“Aw, he used capitalization and everything,” I said with a smile.

“I bet you feel like a savage, huh?” Mikasa said with a light kick to my stomach.

“Get you and your smelly feet the hell out.”

Mikasa hmphed and walked out through the bathroom saying that her feet smelled awesome on the way out. I rolled my eyes and read over Armin’s text again.

“He wants to _call_ me?!” I shrieked, earning a ‘Shut up’ and a ‘Hush’ from Mikasa and Grisha.

My pacing started back up.

How was I going to sound? Is my voice on the phone weird? Would my falsetto make a return for the worse? Is he gonna laugh at me? How is he gonna sound? Does he have a falsetto? _Why do I care?!_

These thoughts and more floated around my head, only making me even more nervous and anxious. That only worsened when I heard the familiar cry of He-Man singing,

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

“You’re getting a phone call!” Mikasa hollered from the other room.  
“I know, smart ass!” I hollered back.

To stop the infamous singing of He-Man, I said, “Hello?”

My voice dropped about one octave and I cleared my throat. I heard a giggle on the other line.

“ _Hello, Eren_.”

There it was. The calm, reassuring, quiet, and for lack of falsetto, _irritating_ voice that belonged to Armin.

“ _Lovely falsetto, you should sing someday_.” Armin said with a snicker.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, “Mmm, wouldn’t you love that.”

I heard a choke or something on Armin’s end of the phone and knew that I’d gotten to him.

“So, the training thing?” I questioned.

Armin cleared his throat before responding.

“ _Right, umm_ ,” he paused. “ _I have most of my ideas already laid out! I was thinking that I would maybe pick you up and we could drive out to the middle school I used to attend? There’s a lengthy field with a nice track around it so I thought it would be a good idea_.”

“It’s a great idea.”

Armin giggled. “ _Is tomorrow okay with you?_ ” he asked me.

“Yeah it’s fine, I’m not doing anything.”

“ _Alright but it’s a Sunday and if you have any church plans or anything…_ ” he trailed off.

I scratched the back of my head and walked over to my dresser, fiddling with the action figures that decorated it. “Mmm, my family’s not super religious so we’re not doin’ anything.”

Armin hummed.

“What time should I be ready?” I asked.

“ _Around three or so_ ,” his speaking quickened. “ _If that’s okay with you!_ ”

I laughed, “Yeah it’s fine.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Armin sighed. “ _I’ll see you tomorrow then_.” I could practically hear his grin so I laughed.

“ _Bye, Eren_.”

“Bye, Armin.”

I picked up my She-Ra action figure and kissed her red lips, smiling to myself. “Yes!” I said with a reverse fist pump.

____________________

It was Sunday, training day. Soccer try-outs were about two weeks away and I was feeling generally good about myself. I was excited to get my ankles in check, considering how weak they were, but two weeks training with Armin (more or less) would hopefully make me strong enough to look good at try-outs and then some.

It was fifteen minutes to three so I decided to finally take off my pajamas and get some athletic stuff on.

I chose black joggers and a white cotton shirt, sliding my unruly hair back with Mikasa’s stretchy black headband that I had yet to return. 

“Going somewhere?”

I turned around to answer who spoke and saw my father.

“Yep, gonna do ankle shi-- _stuff_!” I yelped. “Ankle stuff with Armin.”

“When’ll you be back?” He asked me.

“Mmm,” I hummed. “Maybe around six or seven? I might go to his house afterwards so I dunno.”

“Okay,” Grisha was on his way out but he came back in, “But don’t come home too late, you have school tomorrow don’t forget, Eren.”

I shooed him off, “Yeah yeah I know.”

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

“A phone call, you’re getting!” Grisha called out.

“And a sarcastic answer I’m giving, Dad!” I called back.

“Yeee-ello?”

“ _The color of my hair, yes_.”

“Legout! Waddup homeslice?”

“ _Homeslice?_ ”

I pinched the side of my thigh and bit my lip. Once again I asked myself, who the hell says homeslice?

“Nothing, nevermind.” I laughed lightly to change the subject.

“ _Okay, well I’m at your house, I hope._ ”

“You hope?”

“ _When I drove you back the other day it was kind of dark so I didn’t get the chance to really see your house’s number_ ,” I hummed in response. “ _I used basic landmarks to get here_.”

I looked outside my window to see an uneasy Armin with eyebrows furrowed and eyes looking about. “Well do you see a mailbox with a red bird on it?” We didn’t have one.

“ _Uhh, no?_ ”

“How ‘bout a big ass tree near the driveway?” I asked.

We didn’t have that either.

Suddenly blue eyes met my green ones and I bounced back away from the window, flopping to the floor with an audible oof.

“ _Ha ha very funny_ ,” Armin snided. “ _C’mere!_ ”

I hung up and went downstairs. I got my water bottle out of the refrigerator, and zoomed past the hallway. I hugged Mikasa and kissed Carla goodbye, winking to Grisha on my way out. I closed the door with a slam and flinched as I heard “Eren!” come from three voices of whom I knew and loved.

Armin beeped his horn twice so I hurried up and got in.

“Yeee-ello!” Armin said to me with a smile.

I pushed my water bottle into one of the cup holders and looked over to notice a blue headband around his head, pushing his blonde bowl cut back.

“Hey we’re headband buddies!” I said, pushing my hard head against his.

He laughed, pushing my back into my seat and commanded for me to put my seat belt on.

I saluted, “Yes, Sir!”

He laughed again.

Armin backed out of his parking space on the side of the curb and began our commute to the middle school’s track and field. His eyes were focused on the road and he had one hand on the wheel, the other twirling his hair.

“You look cute,” I poked his cheek.

He hit my hand lightly, “Stop, I’m driving.”

He had a light blue sweatshirt that matched his headband with black shorts, all brought together with white running shoes.

I flicked at his shorts and he gasped.

“Your shorts look kinda tight though,” I said, pulling on the trim a bit. “These comfortable?”

Armin took a breath before responding, “I look good and feel good now _stop, touching, me_!” He hit my arm with his free hand three times at the ends of his words.

I rubbed my arm and chuckled.

“Can we listen to the radio?” I asked.

“Fine, but no singing please. I’ve had enough distractions from you to last me.” he said with a smile.

I silently cheered and turned the radio on. I cruised through the stations. Pop came on, rap did, and electronic music followed. Nothing really sounded right. I found the 80s station and stayed for a few seconds, my fingers still on the dial. 

_“Tenderoni you've got to be_  
Spark my nature  
Sugar fly with me  
Don't you know now  
Is the perfect time  
We can make it right” 

“Oh my gosh leave it,” Armin told me. “I love this song.”

I smiled and started dancing, it was one of my favorites.

“Listen, Armin. I know you said no singing but I _love_ Michael Jackson so can we make an acception?” I begged.

Armin nodded and I belted out the chorus while he swayed his head from side to side.

_“I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender love and care  
And I'll take you there” 

On the second part I turned to Armin and directed all of my actions toward him. My singing, dancing, everything.

_“I want to love you (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing”_

I pretended to pull him with an imaginary rope and pulled on pretty, young, and thing. A red blush made it’s way to Armin’s pale cheeks and it made me laugh.

_“You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender love and care”_

I poked his stomach and he put both hands on the wheel while still dancing and laughing. He stuck his tongue out at me which only encouraged me even more.

_“And I'll take you there_  
Anywhere you want to go  
(Yes, I will)” 

I whispered ‘ _Yes, I will_ ’ in his right ear and he squirmed.

“Eren stop!” he shouted. “Turn it off, turn it off.” His commands were mixed with laughter and assertive behavior.

“But the song isn’t even over yet,” I said while pouting, turning the music down to a low hum.

“I know, but our ride is.”

I cut the music off and looked through the clear windshield at a middle school parking lot. There was a green field and a red track, it looked new.

“Is that track new?”

“Mhmm,” Armin hummed, unlocking the doors to get out. “I think they renovated it in the summer time, y’know, before school began.”

I nodded and got out, taking my water bottle with me.

Armin popped the trunk and took out his brown messenger backpack from school and I smiled. “You carry that thing everywhere, huh?” He nodded and I closed it for him. 

We walked to the track.

“How much water do you drink a day?” he asked me, clutching the strap on his bag.

I looked up in thought, “I dunno, I usually just drink a lot of orange juice n stuff.” I shook the water bottle I brought from phone. “But I drink water mostly when I’m exercising.”

Armin nodded and took out a pen and small journal from the bag to take notes. 

“Alright well you should drink 64 ounces a day, I suggest a bit more due to your muscular build so yeah.”

I flexed my biceps and kissed each one. “Y’think I’m muscular?” I said with a smile. “Well welcome to the gun show!” I did a little dance and heard Armin laugh, which was becoming one of my favorite things to hear.

“Anyway! I want you to start eating about 5 or 6 small meals a day with whole grains and fruits and vegetables, okay? And no more junk food, unless it’s a special occasion.”

I groaned. “What’s that gonna do?”

“It’ll speed up your metabolism.”

“My metabolgism is fine, Armin.”

“ _Metabolism_ ,” Armin corrected. “And this’ll make it better. You already know when to eat and what to eat after exercise, right?”

“Starchy stuff.” I responded with a smile.

“And don’t eat before you sleep.”

I nodded.

We made our way down the hill and around the corner to the track and field. Armin put his notebook and pen back in his bag and dropped it by the burning bleachers. I rolled back and forth on my feet, waiting for him to tell me what to do.

“Stretch first.” he told me.

I walked over to the track and started.

I reached my arms down forward to try and touch my toes and succeeded, holding my position for twenty seconds. Then I grabbed my foot and pulled it backward to meet my tushie, stretching each one by switching and holding for twenty seconds.

When I was done, Armin walked over to me and looked me over.

“Like what you see?” I asked with a smirk.

Armin blushed and cleared his throat. “You said your ankles were weak, right?” I hummed. “Run around the track twice, then.”

“What?! Why?” I asked in protest.

“I just want to see where you’re at, okay? It’s no biggie.” Armin smiled, showing his teeth and I melted. Any problems I had with running the track disappeared.

“Mkay,” I gushed. “I’ll be super quick!”

Armin nodded and with that I was off.

I didn’t go as fast as I could but I went fast enough. By the time I was halfway through, beads of sweat were beginning to form and cascade down the sides of my temples. I wiped them away and starting to breathe heavy, deciding to focus on Armin. He was sitting on the grass near the bleachers with his legs spread out, on his phone, presumably texting.

“Oi, pay attention!” I hollered.

He dropped his phone and brought his head up to look at me and gave a quick thumbs up.

I finished the first lap and carried on with the second one, going as fast as I could to get it done. I walked my jelly-like legs over to Armin and grabbed my water bottle, taking a sip or two.

“How was that?”

“Mmm,” Armin crooned. “Your ankles rolled a few times in the beginning which kind of made me flinch. But you carried through well around the second lap.”

I nodded.

“Stretch again and gimme a sec, kay?”

I stretched my calves and watched as Armin got out two long bands of rubber, one blue and the other red. He dropped them in front of me and told me to sit down.

I did and he sat down in front of me.

“I want you to take the red one and wrap it around your foot then pull while pointing your foot forward.”

I did as I was told and felt my calves squeeze a little while the bones in my ankle shifted. Armin scooched up close to my ankle and wrapped his hands around it, I felt comfortable.

“Feel okay?” I nodded. “Try with the other foot.”

He removed his hands and checked his phone, which was _binging_ like ten times a second. My stomach kind of sunk when he took his hands away and I practically willed them back.

After trying the red one, we tried the blue one. It was a bit more dense and harder to control but Armin said that since my legs were already pretty strong, I could handle it.

I twisted my ankle around in a circle whilst Armin continued to text on his phone.

“Someone’s pretty popular,” I laughed switching my feet. “Tell me, what’s it like to be so cool?” I asked, resting my chin on my fist.

Armin sat up and tossed his phone to the side.

“It’s a pain in my ass.”

I cracked up at what was a rare use of curse words and he pushed me.

“Okay so now I want you to stand up,” We stood up at the same time. “Lift yourself up on your toes fifteen times, then do one leg at a time.”

I did as I was told with efficiency. When I was finished, Armin got out a blue piece of paper from his bag and handed it to me.

“This is a list of the activities you’ve done so far and ones I want you to continue with.”

“Oh, nice thanks.”

“No problem,” He wobbled and balanced himself by clasping his hands together behind his back. “Now we have to do one more thing.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Turn around,” Armin said. “And be attacked!”

“Wait wha-- _Ah!_ ”

Armin had managed to to jump on my back with ease. I was surprised by how playful he was being. I dropped the paper on the ground. It took me a second or two to balance myself with Armin on my back but I managed to get back on my feet. He was acting like a kid. And it was _awesome_. 

“Now, I want you to run 400 meters with me on your back.”

“With you on my back?!”

“With me on your back.” he responded.

I groaned, even though I was secretly happy. I was having fun!

I started running. 

“Onward, my steed!” Armin commanded, pointing ahead.

I laughed and starting running. My arms were under Armin’s knees and I felt him bobbing up and down so I cupped his ass and pushed him up. I heard him meep and I laughed again, charging at a faster pace.

Then, I tripped.

“Ahh!” screamed a flying Armin.

I hit the track on my knees and caught myself with my hands. I lifted my head up to see Armin somersault onto the track and (thank God) land on his back. He groaned and rolled onto his side and back on his back.

“Holy shit, Armin are you okay?” I said, rushing to him and kneeling down.

“Yeah,” he sat up. “I’m fine.”

He coughed and I got him on his feet.

“Ah, damn this is all my fault. I should’ve been more careful. My ankles really fucking suck, I’m sorry jeez. I can’t believe this happened, _God_ and when you fell my heart sank, I was so fucking scared; I thought you broke something and I didn’t know if I could have that on my conscience and I’m just, fuck I’m sorry Armin.”

Armin breathily laughed and scratched the back of his neck. He smiled-- no teeth.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just wanna go home.”

“Can I come with you?!” I asked eagerly.

“Umm, could I ask why?”

I twiddled my fingers. “I don’t really feel like going home right now plus,” I scooched over to his side and bumped him with my hip. “I wanna make sure you’re okay!” I said with a cheeky smile.

Armin rolled his eyes, “Fine, c’mon.”

Even though it was the second time I would’ve been visiting, I was still giddy as hell. 

**____________________**

“No! These are mine and you can’t eat junk food!” Armin scolded at me for the nth time, slapping my hand away.

“Oh c’mon please?” I pleaded. “You said I could have some for special occasions and those cupcakes look so _good_.” I begged, my words oozing with want.

Armin’s grandfather baked lemon cupcakes while we’d been gone. The smell was all of the Arlert household and it was awesome. But could I have any? No. And you know why? Because Armin ‘ _cares about my eating habits_ ’. What a mother.

“You’re just in the dining room, Eren. This isn’t special.” Armin said with a loud chomp, probably just to spite me.

I groaned and let my head hit the table, a thud that shook that cupcakes from their places on the grey stand.

“You’ll thank me later.” Armin declared.

I picked my head back up. “Y’know what?”

“What?”

“All this junk food is making your thighs all chubby! So take that.” I hmphed.

“Tut, tut, tut, Eren,” Armin said between bites. “There is a fine line between chubby and thick, at least that’s what Cauhee seh…”

He trailed off and I didn’t hear the last part but I didn’t care.

I wanted a damn cupcake!

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

_“And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay_  
Hey, yay, yay  
I said hey, what's goin' on?” 

“Shit, fuck, shit, fucking shit, fuck fuck!” I cursed once my phone rang.

“Eren!” Armin yelped. “Don’t curse so much, my grandfather is in similar vicinity to us!”

“I don’t care about vanities!” I said in a hushed tone. “I gotta take this, I’ll bee arr bee.”

Armin hummed. “Nice ringtone.”

I flipped him off with a grin and headed into the hallway to answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Eren, it’s me, Mikasa._ ”

“Duh, I have caller I.D., yo.”

I heard Mikasa tsk from the other line.

“ _Grisha asked for me to pick you up, since it’s a school night._ ”

“Okay, when are you gonna pick me up? Need the address?”

“ _I’m actually already on the way, bluetooth. And yes, Eren, could you text me the address?_ ”

“So formal.” I said in a prissy tone, before sending Armin’s address.

“Wait! You’re already on the way? How’d ya’ know where you were going?!”

“ _See you soon._ ”

The call ended abruptly and I headed back to Armin who was on what looked like his fifth cupcake.

“Who wush it?” Armin said, with icing in and on his mouth.

“Mikasa,” Armin shuddered and I snorted. “She’s on the way to pick me up.”

Armin wiped his face and swallowed. “I could’ve driven you!”

“I know, I know.”

Armin sighed and picked up another cupcake before I smacked his hand away. He opened his mouth but I spoke before he could say anything.

“Tut, tut, tut, Armin,” I mimicked. “I care about your eating habits.”

Armin squinted at me.

We cracked up.

**____________________**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I felt a pang of mild sadness in my chest when I heard the knocking on the door. That meant Mikasa was here, and that I wouldn’t be. I didn’t want to leave Armin’s house just yet. I wanted to stay. I had only just gotten there.

Armin’s grandfather headed toward the door. I sunk in my seat and slipped onto the floor. I harnessed my inner snake and slithered to Armin’s leg, wrapping myself around it and holding on for dear life.

“What are you doing?! Get offa me, Eren!”

“Noooo,” I groaned. “Don’t… wanna… leave.” My voice was thick with need and Armin giggled and stood up, albeit with difficulty. 

“Well you have to. I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” he knelt down beside me, “Maybe at lunch? If you’re okay with it!” he rushed his words at the end of his sentence and I leaned onto his leg to smile at him.

“Eren!” Armin’s grandfather called, “Yer sister Meecahsah is here to get you.”

I laughed into Armin’s leg and he lightly smacked my cheek.

“Um, sir?” Mikasa peered from her scarf. “It’s pronounced Meekahsah, the emphasis isn’t on the ‘ee’ but on the ‘kay’.” she hid herself into her scarf again and glared at me from the foyer.

“Oohh!” Armin’s grandfather put his hands on his knees. “I apologize!”

Mikasa nodded an affirmation and all eyes were on me.

“All right all right,” I pulled myself off of Armin’s limb. “I’m leavin’.”

Armin and his grandfather both laughed quietly.

There was a pause.

“Tomorrow?” I asked him.

“Tomorrow.” he confirmed.

I thought back to the track and looked at Armin with dark eyes. He looked terrified as his blue ones widened with the rising of his eyebrows. I scooped him up into the air with a roar and wiggled him around. He shouted and wiggled his arms free and started to hit my back.

“Put me down! Put me down! Why are you doing this?!”

Mikasa and Armin’s grandfather exchanged confused glances and shrugged their shoulders. I slowly put Armin down after having a laughing fit for myself and whispered into his ear, “Revenge.” and walked away. “See ya’ Pops!” I said to his grandfather who chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I met Mikasa by the foyer and she pulled my arm back.

“I’ll be out in a second, Eren.”

I shrugged and walked to the driveway, leaning on the car and waiting for her to get back.

I fiddled with my fingernails and palms for a few minutes and she came out. She lifted her scarf above her thin lips, showing that she had spoken before coming out. Before I got a chance to ask about what she did, she spoke, “How did things go with your “training”? She put the word in air quotes and unlocked the car.

I opened the door and waited for her to get in before I answered. 

“They went fine.” 

Mikasa hummed and stuck the keys in ignition, put the car in reverse, and started to back out slowly. I leaned onto the warm window and looked up at the upper windows that belonged to the Arlert household and saw a smiling and winking Armin between the white curtains. I blew a kiss and looked back at Mikasa.

“They went really fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a cute and needy eren jaeger i've written
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated


	6. Tryouts & Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has tryouts. The next day Connie hosts a party that everyone's invited to.
> 
> [Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/26187804)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes lmao i keep writing these long ass chapters and idek why  
> this chapter is 7.5k words and when i'm done with the whole fic i'm putting it on wattpad :)  
> lol
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 6: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

White, or was it beige?

Beige, or was it eggshell?

What was beige, and what was eggshell?

“Aren’t they all just white?” I questioned.

I was on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Weeks of training, practically a month had gone by and tryouts were going to be tomorrow-- Monday. Armin had asked me if I wanted to go to the middle school that day but I said no. I didn’t want to put too much stress on myself.

“What are you doing?” 

I turned to the doorway and saw Mikasa, holding her red scarf to her mouth and staring at me.

“You know we’re indoors right?” I pointed at the scarf. “You don’t have to wear that.”

She walked in and sat on my bed, making me dip in the mattress and flip onto my stomach.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

I rolled my eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?” I gestured my body. “I’m slumping.”

“Slumping?”

“Slumping.”

“Okay.”

She lay down beside me on her back and stared at the ceiling. I stayed on my stomach and questioned the color of my comforter.  


Azure, or was it cobalt?

Cobalt, or was it sapphire?

What was azure, cobalt, or sapphire?

“It’s navy, and the ceiling is ivory.” Mikasa said.

“How did you…?”

The corners of Mikasa’s lips tugged up into a small smile. “I just knew.”

I gathered some of my comforter and wrapped my face in it, breathing in what smelled like packing peanuts and cardboard. It smelled so bland and stale.

“What are you actually doing, Eren?”

I groaned and mumbled something to myself.

“Pardon?” She said.

“Doesn’t matter,” I scrambled up to the headboard and rested my back on it, starting to question the color of wall I was looking at. It was also ivory. 

Mikasa sat up next to me. 

“Yes, it does.”

I shook my head no, “No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it doesn’t.”  


“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it--”

“I’m scared!”

I blurted it out before I could even think about what I actually wanted to say. I slapped my hands over my mouth and hid my face in my blanket again. I groaned.

“You’re scared?”

I pathetically nodded my head up and down.

“My brother,” She put her hand on her chest. “Eren Jaeger, is scared?”

I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and let my head fall back against the headboard, still clutching my blanket.

“Yes, I’m scared.”

“Eren Jaeger, the bully slayer?”

“I called myself that for _one_ year!” I held up my finger. “Only one!”

“Eren Jaeger, the disobeyer?” 

“I wasn’t that bad of a kid,” I pouted.

“Eren Jaeger, the soccer player?”

I looked over to her confused. “What’d you just say?”

She put her hands on my shoulders. “I believe in you, Eren. And it’s okay to be scared, but don’t be worried, okay? You only really had one problem and that was with your ankles, but Armin helped to fix that, right?” 

I nodded.

“And you’ve practiced with an actual soccer ball, right?”

“Yeah, Armin brought one like two weeks ago. He said it was Connie’s old one but it looked too new to be true.”

“You’re ready. And even if you’re not, that’s fine. Even if you don’t make the team, that’s fine. Even if you make a total fool of yourself, that’s fine too. And do you know why, Eren?”

I shook my head no.

“Because you’re you. And I know you, Eren. You’re hard headed, stubborn, childish, a bit of a sore loser,”

“Hey!”

“But you’re determined, and strong, and you never take no for an answer. So, even if this soccer thing doesn’t work out, you’ll make it work. Because that’s what you do and who you are, Eren.”

I smiled and pulled Mikasa into a one-sided hug.

“Thanks, Mika. I mean it.”

She hummed and hugged me back. After a few seconds I let go and playfully hit her shoulder.

“How’d you come up with those rhymes?” I asked her.

She tapped her forehead twice. “I’m clever.”

I laughed, “Yeah okay.”

Her face turned stone cold and she pushed me onto my bedroom floor, pain spiraling form my spine to the back of my head. I looked up to the ceiling.

White, or was it beige?

Beige, or was it eggshell?

What was beige, and what was eggshell?

**____________________**

The soccer field smelled new and like pine. There were crowded bleachers full of parents and families and friends of those families. The stadium lights were shining onto the field and little kids were running around. I saw two people in the center of the field that had clipboards and were speaking in hushed tones. The aura of the scene felt nice and welcoming.

But I felt the exact opposite.

“Where’s my headband?” I yelled looking through drawstring bag. “I need it, it’s lucky!” I started to whine and panic and run my fingers through my hair.

Mikasa was sitting next to my bag on the bleachers and tugged on her scarf.

“You don’t really need it, Eren.” she told me.

“Yes I do!” I complained. “Oh my _God_ , fuck my life.”

Mikasa brushed some hair out of her hair. “You shouldn’t curse.”

I groaned and started to pull on my hair. “Freaking heck, I’m so hecking screwed!”

“What’s wrong with him?” someone asked.

I turned around and saw Connie with Sasha, stuffing her face with cheetos. A tall guy with freckles was standing next to them nervously pulling on the ends of his shirt.

“Oh hey guys,” I said with a sigh. 

“Hey!” Sasha said excitedly. She wrapped an arm around the tall guy. “Y’know Marco, right?”

I reached my hand out to shake Marco’s hand and he smiled.

“Sup, dude. I’m Eren.” I said.

He put his hand on his chest. “Marco.”

I nodded and let go of his hand. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… why’re you guys here?” I asked them.

Sasha and Connie looked at each other and snickered in their hands. I looked to Marco for help but he looked just as confused as me.

“Your _boyfriend_ brought us here.” Sasha said with a smile.

“Mhmm,” Connie agreed.

I cocked my head to the side. “Boyfriend? I don’t have one.”

“But you’re not exactly opposed to the idea?” Connie asked.

“Huh?” I said.

Sasha ate a cheeto and interjected. “You having a boyfriend wouldn’t be weird, is what Connie’s trying to say.”

“I don’t get what you’re sayin’.” I told them.

Marco blushed and laughed nervously. He pushed them to the bleachers one up above Mikasa and smiled at me.

“Don’t mind them, haha,” He sat on his hands. “They’re just silly.”

I nodded and turned to Mikasa who rolled her eyes at me. I was going to ask her where the hell-- _heck_ her attitude was coming from but she spoke.

“Turn around, Eren.”

I turned around and saw Annie dragging a body, I couldn’t tell who it was.

“It’s just Annie dragging another one of her helpless victims,” I sighed.  


Connie and Sasha giggled again until Marco shoved them with strength he didn’t look to have.

“Look again.” he told me.

I looked again and saw Armin. He was kicking and yelling (not that loud though) and Annie looked unfazed. They stopped for a second and were talking. Annie was pointing her finger and Armin was huffing and puffing.

“Yikes!” Connie laughed. Sasha joined in with him.

“Armin!” I yelled waving my hands from side to side.

He looked at me and waved back, said something to Annie, and made his way over with her following behind him. 

He stopped in front of me and Annie sat next to Mikasa.

“I see you have your messenger bag with you,” I said, pulling on the strap.

He blushed and chuckled. “Never leave home without it.”

I saw the blue headband pushing his hair back and slammed my forehead into his.

“Headband buddies!”

I heard Mikasa laugh quietly while Connie and Sasha hollered. Armin laughed lightly and pushed me back to where I was originally.

“You’re not wearing one, though…?” he said.

I frowned and dug my foot into the grass. 

“Yeah, I forgot it at home or somethin’. Can’t find it.”

“Oh well you can use mine!” Armin said as he started to slide it off his head.

I looked up immediately. “Really?!” I yelled. “But it’s not lucky.” I said with a pout.

Armin laughed and finished taking off the headband, letting his blonde hair fall onto his face. He kissed it and slid it onto my head, fixing it in the process. I looked up at his face and he was smiling at me.

“Now go! You don’t want to miss it.” 

I slid his headband farther back on my head and smiled. I quickly got my shin guards out and strapped them onto my legs. I looked at Armin and gave him a hug.

“Thanks! You’re the best.”

I ran to the field and when I got there I heard a whistle blow. I saw the person who blew it. He was tall and had really sharp features. His hair was blonde and his posture was nice. Next to him stood a short pale guy with dark hair. He was really short. Armin was probably taller than him by like a little bit.

I recognized the two people from the first day of school! They were with another person that I couldn’t remember the identity of.

“Listen up, you little shits,” the short one said.

I was surprised at his colorful language but paid attention nonetheless.

“I’m Rivaille, Levi Rivaille. I’m the captain of this soccer team and I don’t want shitty players this season,”

His name rhymed and it took everything I had not to laugh. The blonde guy put a hand on his shoulder. I was expecting him to flinch or something but he didn’t move.

“Not that there were bad players last season.” he said with a smile.

Levi rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever.”

The blonde guy laughed and stepped up to speak with his clipboard in his hand.

“My name is Erwin Smith and even though I’m a senior, I am the assistant coach for the team. Our actual coach is Dot Pixis but unfortunately he couldn’t be here for the varsity tryouts.”

“Fucking drunk,” Levi scoffed.

Erwin just smiled at the remark and continued.

“We’re happy you all could be here and are excited to get to know the small few of you that will be joining the team.”

The words, ‘ _few of you_ ’, circles around my head. What if I didn’t make it? All this for nothing? How would Mikasa feel? How would my parents feel? How would Armin feel?

I pulled the back the headband and let it snap against the back of my head. The pain was there but it wasn’t unbearable. It snapped me back into reality and I was fine again, confident as hell.

Armin’s headband was lucky after all, huh?

I looked down the line of field and say several other guys looking straight ahead. I hadn’t noticed how many students had shown up for this. They all looked angry. Not like actually upset, but determined. They had their arms to their sides and their eyebrows down to their freaking eyelids. 

I got nervous again and looked back at Mikasa and Armin and the rest of them. Armin looked away from Mikasa and at me with a smile. He gave me a thumbs up and a wink and I threw a smirk his way.

I was fine and everything else was going to be fine too. I just had to relax.

“This isn’t the time to fucking relax, either,” Levi spoke and I swallowed. “You have to have your shit together and be on your feet at all times. Don’t let your guard down, seriously.”

Erwin nodded. “Similar to past seasons and other sports at Shiganshina High, our rivals are the Titans. I’m sure you’re all familiar with their track record as we have managed to beat them at every sports championship besides soccer.”

Levi put his arm on Erwin’s chest and pushed him back.

“But this season we’re gonna kick the living shit out of them!” He announced.

Little did I know the living shit would be kicked out of me.

**____________________**

I fell to the ground for what felt like the millionth time that night of tryouts.

I mean you pick the ball up with your hands like three or five or twelve times and Levi just goes nuts! He was gonna kick me again before Erwin told him to stop. He extended his hand out to me and I grabbed it, getting myself back up.

“Thanks,” I coughed.

He shrugged. “No problem, just keep your head up.”

And I did.

We’d done 1v1 and 2v2 games, side matches, and one full field scrimmage. I wasn’t the best I could be but I was okay. A lot of guys had decided to quit after Levi yelled at them for kicking the ball the wrong way. 

The last and final drill we had to complete were laps around the field. We had to do five and a half to make it a mile.

I wasn’t used to running long distances but I wasn’t exactly terrible at it either. Mikasa and I would run all the time so I wasn’t too worried.

By the time we’d ran the third lap guys fell to their knees and started to dry heave, others were going to the benches to quit, and there were a small few that were actually crying. 

My jaw had gone slack as I was trying to keep up my breathing. My legs felt like total jelly and it felt like I couldn’t go any farther. I fell to my knees to catch my breath, side-eyeing Levi and Erwin. 

I wanted to give up. I wanted to go home. I didn’t want to keep going.

“Keep going, Eren! You didn’t do all of this for nothing!” Sasha shouted.

“Get your lazy ass up, yo!” Connie hollered.

“We believe in you!”

I turned to my head and saw Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Marco, and Armin all standing up and cheering me on. Connie and Sasha had their arms around each other and Marco had a huge smile on his face. Mikasa had her arm around Armin with her other hand on her scarf.

She mouthed the word, “ _Go_ ”.

And so I did.

I stood up and did the Shiganshina High salute, slamming my fist onto my chest with my eyebrows furrowed.

“I might not have the talent,” I started. “But I’m more determined than anyone else here!” I said with a scream.

I ran the last two laps and a half with adrenalized speed and excitement. I had a smile on my face and the wind was in my hair. None of the other guys were in front of me, most of them trying to catch up with me from behind.

When I crossed the field for the the last time I stopped at slid Armin’s headband off, yelling, “Hell yeah, I did it!”

The rest of the potential soccer players crossed the field and I noticed that Levi had his eyes on me, along with Erwin. Neither of them were smiling but they didn’t look upset either.

“Not bad,” Levi said. “Not bad at all.”  
**____________________**

At the end of the week, the list of the new members on the varsity soccer team were listed.

Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, and even Annie were waiting in front of the cork board near the front office with me. It was lunch time but we wanted to be here for it (some more than others).

“Someone please remind me why the fuck I’m here?” Jean complained.

I turned to him and glared. “Listen, horseface, if you don’t wanna be here then fucking kick rocks. No one’s beggin’ for you to stay.”

Mikasa put her hand on my shoulder and Armin did the same.

“Calm down, Eren.” Mikasa told me.

“Your sister’s right,” Armin joined in. 

Marco peeped from behind Jean with a nervous look on his face.

“Let’s just chill, alright?” 

His statement was directed more to Jean than anyone else.

“Whatever,” We said in unison.

“Don’t mock me!” We said again.

“You’re really askin’ for it, Jaeger.” Jean spat.

“Well c’mon then!” I retorted.

Neither of us actually had our hands on each other, we were just glaring at one another waiting for someone to act first. It was kinda like the Cold War.

“Tch,” someone commented. “Fucking brats.”

It was Levi and he was walking away from the cork board, not looking back at us.

“It wush poshted!” Sasha said while chewing on a slim jim.

“Move outta the way, dipshits.” Annie said before shoving us by.

I saw Mikasa tense and start to go after her but I pulled her arm back and laughed telling her to chill. Annie turned around and looked at us. Her face was emotionless and she had her arms crossed on her chest. She was silent.

“Well tell us, then!” Connie shouted.

“I’m starting to get anxious, and I’m not even on the soccer team,” Bertholdt sighed quietly. Reiner elbowed him.

“Buck up, Bert. And Annie,” He looked at her. “Spill the beans on Jaeger’s spot.”

“Hey that’s what I’m supposed to say!” Sasha said before chomping on another one of her greasy beef sticks.

“Guys,” said Armin. “Just let Eren check for himself.” He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled those pearly white teeth at me. “I’m sure he wants to know.”

I mouthed a thank you and made my way to the soccer team sheet. I put my finger at the first name and dragged it down, waiting for my name to appear. The more I went down, the harder I bit on my lip. 

Then I saw it, ‘Eren Jaeger’, in Helvetica font.

I turned around to see everyone’s faces, all worried and nervous (save for Annie and Jean). Even Mikasa had a little bit of anxiety in her eyes.

“Well…?” Marco asked.

“I fuckin’ made it!” I yelled with my fist up.

“Alright, my man!” Connie cheered.  


“Ahh! This is so awesome!” Sasha yelled.

Jean left and Marco went after him but came back to congratulate me. Why he was obsessed with him was beyond me.

Mikasa went up to me and hugged me whispering, “Congratulations, Eren.” in my ear.

I hugged her back tightly and smiled. “Thanks, Mika.”

After everyone patted me on the back and congratulated me one last time, I looked back at my name on the paper, under the impression that everyone had left to go to lunch. Save for one specific blondie with blue eyes.

“So,” he said. “You’re on the team, huh?”

I turned around and smiled at Armin. His arms were holding onto his messenger bag and his eyes looked up at me with hope pouring out of them.

I laughed breathily and smiled.

“All thanks to you.” I punched his shoulder playfully. 

He put his hand on his heart and gasped. “Who me?!”

“Yes you!” I told him.

I scooped him up and bear hugged him tightly, laughing in his hair. He laughed too, letting go of his bag to hug me back with thin arms. We laughed for a little longer before it was just quiet, _we_ were still quiet, just hugging in the hallway.

“I’m really happy for you, Eren.” Armin said.

“Thanks,” I said. “I mean it.”

We stayed like that before Armin sighed and broke it off. He tugged on his bag and stepped closer to me, looking up at me and smiling.

“Soo…”

I stuffed my hand in my jean pocket and kicked the hallway floor with my busted combat boots. 

“Yeah?”

“Connie’s having a party,” he said. “And I was wondering…”

He put his head down and looked at the floor. I laughed through my nose and pulled his face upwards with a gentle nudge to his chin. He blushed and anxiously laughed.

“Wondering what, Legout?”

He pushed me away at the nickname.

“Aww no,” I made grabby hands at him. “Come back!”

“Make me!” he smirked.

I pulled him by the strap of his bag until his body was flush on mine.

“Umm, heh,” He laughed, tucking hair behind his ears.

I leaned on the corkboard and and smiled.

“What were you wondering?”

He put his weight on me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

“Do you wanna go with me?”

I cocked my head to the side and wrapped my arm around his waist unconsciously.

“Like as in a date?”

“No, no, no!” He got off of me and pulled at his bag’s strap trying to gain some control. “Like, like do you just wanna go! Y’know, like umm, uhh. You can um bring Mikasa or something! Like it’s not a date like, umm y’know it’s just whatever, haha!” 

He was flustered, blushing, and waiting on the edge of his seat for me to say something.

“Sure, why not.” He sighed and slouched with relief. “When is it?”

“Tomorrow night,” Armin said.

I walked up to him and put my finger to his chin having him look up at my eyes.

“I’ll pick you up at eight,”

And I left.

**____________________**

I ran my hands through my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror.

“Damn, I look good.”

“I picked it out,” Mikasa said.

“Yeah but I look damn good in it, can’t I say that?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

We were getting ready for Connie’s party. Apparently I couldn’t be trusted with picking out my own clothes so Mikasa chose for me.

“What shoes are you gonna wear?”

“Probably just my combats. They look cool with my flannel.”

I walked over to my shoe rack and started to pull them onto my feet.  
“But Eren,” she stood up. “You wear those all the time.”

I finished tying my shoes and stuck my tongue out at her.

“And you wear black all the time, but I don’t complain.”

She was going to speak but I stopped her with my finger on her mouth.

“Lemme pick out your outfit since you picked out mine and let me say one thing,” I tugged my shirt. “Thanks for choosing the He-Man shirt.”

She nodded.

“Let’s go!”

We walked down the hall into Mikasa’s room. She sat on her bed and put her hair up into a ponytail while I went through her closet and drawers. I chose a pair of ripped black jeans and chucked them at her bed. They looked like they hadn’t been worn yet.

“Don’t you have any crop tops?” 

Mikasa hummed and shrugged. “Check the second row.”

I did as I was told and all I saw was black. Didn’t she have anything colorful? Jesus.

“Holy shit!”

“Don’t curse, Eren.”

I picked up a red crop top with two black arrows on it and hung it up in the air.

“Wear this,”

“But won’t it clash with the scarf?”

“Don’t wear it then.”  


Mikasa tensed and nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. She went in the bathroom while I waited on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Black, or was it ink?

Ink, or was it pitch?

What was ink, and what was pitch?

“Aren’t they all just black?” I questioned.

“It’s onyx, actually.”

Mikasa walked in with her hair still up in a ponytail. The crop top and ripped black jeans looked nice on her. Maybe even better than what I had on?

Nah.

“What shoes?”

“Converse.”

“Ooh, classic.”

“More like tacky.”

“Huh?”

She walked to her drawer and got a pair of socks to put on, sliding them on her feet one at a time. “We’re both wearing ripped black jeans and red.” She went to get her shoes and sat on the bed next to me when she got them. “Isn’t it kind of, childish?”

I crossed my arms at her.

“Umm…? No? It’s cool.”

“Okay.”

She got a black purse for her phone, wallet, and keys and walked into the hallway. I followed her and made a quick stop to my room for five bucks, my I.D, keys, and my phone.

We went downstairs, hollered goodbye, and got to the car.

“Let me drive!” I pestered.

“No, Eren,” She said. “I’m driving.”

“Oh come on, please?” I begged. “I wanna look cool for Armin and stuff!”

She stopped walking and stared at me before rolling her eyes.

“Fine.”

I backed out and we made our way to Armin’s house. To Mikasa’s surprise, the drive went well. Not one accident or wrong turn the whole time!

“You know you don’t have to sit there.”

She was sitting in the backseat instead of the passenger’s with her phone in her hand.

“I want to sit here.”

I shrugged. “Okay.”

I beeped the horn twice to let Armin know we were there. I would’ve gone a third time but Mikasa hit my shoulder.

“Don’t be rude, Eren.” she said, while texting away on her phone.

“Shut up, Mika. I’m not being rude.” I tried to look at her screen. “Who’re you texting so much anyway?!”

She moved her phone closer to her face so I couldn’t see and lowered her brightness.

“Annie.”

“Annie?!” I yelled. “When the fuck did you get her number?”

“Soccer tryouts.”

I squinted my eyes at her. “But don’t you hate her?”

She looked up at me. “When did I say that?”

“Well I mean you--”

“Hello!” a voice said.

It was Armin. He’d gotten into the car that I didn’t know was unlocked. 

“Hi, Mikasa!” he said with a smile.

Mikasa looked up and hugged Armin from her seat with a slight smile.

“Hello, Armin.”

_Since when was she cool with him?_

I shrugged and buckled in my seat belt-- Armin and Mikasa doing the same. I started the car up and pulled out of Armin’s driveway and set forth on Connie’s house.

“Do you know where you’re going, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

I heard Armin sigh and I tapped the driving wheel.

“No, not really.”

Mikasa exhaled through her mouth and Armin took out his phone.

“I can do the GPS thing.”

“The GPS thing?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Mkay.”

I watched Armin put his phone on the GPS mount and let the GPS lady tell us where to go. I made one turn here, another there, and stopped at a red light somewhere else.

“Wanna do our karaoke thing?” I asked him.

Armin blushed and started to fidget with the trim of his oversized sweatshirt. 

“I would say yes, but then you wouldn’t know where to go.”

I sighed and pouted knowing he was right. The light turned green and I drove again with my turns and brakes.

“Damned directions,” I huffed.

Armin laughed and I smiled at the sound.

**____________________**

The music was loud and the base bounced off of the walls. People were everywhere—in the pool, poolside, in the house, _on_ the house. There were red solo cups in the hands of teenagers and it smelled like lemons everywhere. It was dark but there were a few lights that made the inside of the house orange. Outside everything looked blue because of the lights on the poolside. People were making out and eating pizza and eating pizza and making out. Guys were jumping off of the roof and splashing into the pool trying to make cannonballs. In the dancing crowds it smelled like sweat and Budweiser all at the same time.

It was incredible. 

When we found a place to park I unlocked the doors and we got out of the car. Almost immediately after I got out, three guys with letter men jackets patted me on the back and gave me high fives.

“Alright Jaeger’s in the house!” one said.

“Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!” shouted another.

The other one wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a noogie on the head. 

“Woohoo! Nice job Jaeger,” he let go of me and punched my arm hard. “We thought Levi was gonna kick the fuckin’ shit outta you at tryouts.”

I wound my arm back to its regular state. And watched Mikasa and Armin get out of the car looking confused. Mikasa held onto my arm while Armin leaned on the side of the car with wide eyes.

“You guys were at the tryouts?” I asked them.

“Nah, but friends of friends tell everyone everything,” the third guy explained.

“Word gets around,” said the first one. He looked Mikasa up and down and had his eyes trained on her chest and I quickly stepped in front of her. He raised his hands in defense and laughed.

“I’ll back off bro,” he said. “Yo, let’s go.”

The other two left after he winked at Mikasa.

Armin watched them go away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Mikasa walked away and stood next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m okay, Eren.” Mikasa said.

I nodded and got between them, wrapping my arms around their shoulders. They both leaned on me.

“C’mon guys,” I said. “It’s a party!”

Armin giggled and I laughed.

Then, we walked in.

I saw Jean DJing at the booth near the back of the house and cringed because of how good the music was. I mean how could a shitty person play music that’s not shitty?!

There was a big crowd but an even bigger one out back by the pool. Mikasa, Armin, and I pushed our way through trying to find Connie.

“I’m going to try to find Annie.” Mikasa said.

I was going to stop her but nodded and let her go. Armin’s hold on my arm grew tighter and I smiled at the feeling. 

Slowly but surely we found Connie in the crowd. He was sitting on a couch with Sasha laid out on his lap. She had her arms around his neck and was kissing on his ear. He had sunglasses on despite being inside and a smile on his face.

“Yoo!” he said when he saw us. “Well if it isn’t EreMin!”

Armin and I looked at each other confused and then back at Connie.

“EreMin?” I asked him.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Armin asked.

Connie started laughing and he wouldn’t stop laughing. He dropped his hands to his knees and started to cackle even louder. His laughing seemed to go on for like, ever until it stopped. He was catching his breath and wiping tears from his eyes and sighing.

“It’s Eren,” he put his hands on one side. “and Armin,” he put his other hand on the other side and brought them to each other. “meshed together.”

Armin and I exchanged a chorus of ‘Oohs’ and I looked around.

“This is a nice place you got here, dude. Where are your parents?” I asked him.

Connie sat back down and brought Sasha back into his lap.

“Gone for the whole weekend!” he answered, stretching out the ‘o’ in whole.

Sasha made grabby hands at Connie’s face and smooched him on his lips, which turned into his neck, then his ear, and circled back. Armin coughed to remind them that we were standing right in front of them but they didn’t come up for air. I laughed and tugged Armin away from the two.

“You think they’re together?” I asked him over the loud music.

Armin shook his head. “I think they really like each other but they think that actually being a couple will damage what they have.”

“And what do they have?” I yelled.

“Just love,” Armin said with a smile.

While his response was kinda vague, I understood what he was saying.

We made our way outside by the pool and sat on a picnic table nearby. The music was still loud but not as loud as it was out there. We were alone until two other people showed up.

“Hey kiddos,” said Ymir.

Krista laughed. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Eren made the soccer team!” Armin told her.

“Oh, dude really?” Ymir asked. “That’s the shit! Nice job, yo.”

I gave a breathy laugh and waved my hand at her in thanks.

Krista sat next to Armin and Ymir (to my surprise) sat next to me.

“What’re those people drinking over there?” Armin asked, pointing to some people in bathing suits dancing on one another.

“Budweiser,” Ymir answered.

I turned to her in shock. “Who brought beer?!”

“That would be me,” she answered with a smile. “You gonna have some?”

I shook my head no and re-tied the flannel around my hips. “Nah, designated driver.”

“Same!” Krista high fived me.

“What about you, Army boy?” Ymir’s question was directed to Armin who was blushing and playing with his sweater.

“Umm, maybe? I guess,” he laughed. “I’ve never really drank before.”

“Seriously?!” Krista asked in shock. “Even I’ve had a drink here and there.”

Armin shrugged and Ymir laughed.

“I’ll go get you a cup and a bottle.” and she left.

“You nervous for your first drink, Minnie?” I asked him.

“Minnie?” he asked.

Krista clapped her hands together and cooed. “That’s so cute! I don’t think anyone’s ever called you that Armin.” she shoved him lightly and turned to me. “That’s seriously really cute.”

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

Ymir came back with a red cup and a bottle of budweiser. She slid the two things in front of Armin and he looked at them with virgin eyes. Krista and Ymir watched him with me until Ymir coughed to break the silence.

“C’mon babe,” Ymir said. “Let’s go party!”

“Uh, uh, oh yeah!” Krista said while quoting Barbie.

I laughed, waved them goodbye, and turned to Armin who still hadn’t touched the cup or the bottle.

“Want me to pour it?” I asked him.

“No, no, no!” he said. “I can do it myself.”

“Alright, alright.”

Armin picked up the bottle and popped the cap off. He let the beer pour into the cup with a nervous bottom lip between his teeth. When he was done pouring he lifted it to his mouth but couldn’t bring himself to drink, so he slammed it back down.

“Ugh, I just, I can’t.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” I told him. “Not everyone can, or _should_.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked me.

I cracked my knuckles and leaned on my fist.

“I used to know this guy, right,” I told him. “He was our age, he actually went to my old school haha.” I set my arms down on the table. “And so this one time we were chillin’, y’know just hangin’ out and he asks me if I want a beer, right?” 

Armin nodded and I noticed his hand drift to the cup.

“Anyway, so he asks me if I want a beer and I’m like, ‘Nah, dude I’m good,’ and he shrugs and he’s like ‘Okay, whatever,’.” I continued on with my story and Armin brought the cup in the air, closer to his mouth than I anticipated.

“So he’s drinking, like, a lot. And he starts going on and on about how he wasn’t really my friend and was only in it for the chicks and I’m like, ‘What? What chicks?’”

Armin took a sip.

“So apparently I’m a ‘chick magnet’,” I put the words in air quotes. “But yeah we weren’t friends anymore after that.”

Armin swallowed twice before coming up for air.

“Why would he say all that?” he asked me.

“I dunno,” I shrugged. “They say alcohol is the best truth serum.”

“Oh yikes,” Armin hiccuped and swallowed down the rest of his drink. 

“Hope I don’t say anything mean like that, haha!”

He poured some more beer into his cup and started to drink and drink and drink. One bottle turned into another bottle which turned into a third. Armin wasn’t a lightweight, I noticed. By the time he was done with the first bottle he was already a little loopy. At the end of the second bottle he was on my side of the picnic table talking to me about nothing, and on the third he was absolutely gone.

“Armin, you okay?” I asked him.

“Mhmmm,” he hummed. “Just really happy!” he said leaning on my shoulder. “And don’t call me Armin, I dunno that guy.” he said with a pout.

“But your name’s Armi—”

“Shush up!” he said with a finger on my lips. “My name is,” he got up and stood on the table. “Minnie!”

I sighed. “Ah jeez, this was a bad idea.”

Armin looked down at me with a sad face and plopped down with his legs crossed staring at me. He had a bottle with almost nothing in his hand and used it to point.

“Y’know somethin’ buddy?” he put the tip of the bottle to the corner of my eyelid. “You’ve got, really nice eyeballs.”

I chuckled. “Thanks, Minnie.”

“No, like seriously!” he grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me close to his face. “Sometimes I wonder like, is it possible to like, have such gorgeous eyes?”

“Gorgeous?” I asked.

“Oh you’re so modest, Eren!” he shouted while pushing me away. “Weren’t so modest in the hallway yesterday, now were you?” 

His voice sounded southern and really feminine. He almost sounded like some diner lady from the 50s.

“With your hands all over me an’ lettin’ me lean in all close an’ stuff,” he pushed me away playfully. “Ohh, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren! You’re adorable, y’know that?”

I giggled through my nose and patted his shoulder twice. “Alright buddy, alright.”

 _Minnie_ kissed the bottle and threw it to the ground letting it break into a thousand shards of glass. He came in close and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling into my shoulder.

“Mmm, Eren you’re so strong,” he cooed. “Your arms are all strong and muscular and strong!” he squeezed my arms and put them around his waist. I chuckled nervously not knowing what to do.

“I want you to hold me forevahh!” Armin hollered.

He stared at me for a few seconds before covering his mouth with his hands. He ended up puking yellow all over his sweatshirt and passing out on the table. 

“Fucking hell, Ymir.” I sighed.

I scooped him up with one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulder blades like a superhero. He muttered something I couldn’t make out and I went on a search for Mikasa so we could leave.

I went back inside and a wave of beer hit my nostrils like a punch in the face and I scrunched my face up. I went to the couch to see if Connie was still there to ask if he had seen Mikasa but I found something better.

Mikasa!

She was talking to Annie while twirling her hair. Her face was still expressionless as usual but there was something different in her eyes.

“Mika!” I yelled over the house music. “We gotta go! Armin’s unconscious.”

Mikasa looked over to me and immediately stood up and looked at Armin. She put her hands to his cheeks and looked at his face trying to read him.

“Okay,” she turned to Annie and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll call you later, Annie, okay?”

Annie looked at Armin for a second and nodded at her.

We made our way to the car and I put Armin in her arms so I could unlock the doors.

“Um, is this, vomit?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Once they were unlocked I opened the backseat door and laid Armin down strapping the three seatbelts over his body. Mikasa and I got in the car.

“Where are we taking him?” she asked me.

“Home.”

**____________________**

Armin was on the floor of my room asleep with the same clothes he had on when we went to the party. I chucked off my boots and slid my shirt off over my head and threw it on my bed.

I knelt down to Armin’s level and slid off his sweatshirt, then his collared shirt, and then his undershirt. I put my palm to his chest and felt warmth. He must have been burning up with all those layers.

I put his clothes in a corner near my closet and put my He-Man shirt on him. Then I walked to my dresser to look for some shorts that may have been a couple sizes too small for me so that he could wear them.

“Mikasa!” I called out.

She came in and sat down next to Armin.

“Could you put these shorts on him?” I dropped them in her lap.

“Why me?”

I shrugged. “Because it just seems more right for you to do it.”

“Ethical?” she asked me.

“Whatever,”

I walked out and waited for her to put the shorts on him. When Mikasa told me she was done I went in and put Armin on my bed and tucked him in.

“Goodnight, Minnie.”

**____________________**

I heard my bed creak and saw the comforter shift.

“Nnn…” he groaned. “Where am I?”

I looked up to see Armin with pink bags under his eyes and slight bedhead. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” I said.

I got up to sit on the bed next to him and pinched his cheeks. He smiled and pushed my hand away.

“Is this your room?” he said looking around.

“Mhmm,” I hummed.

“How’d I get here?” he asked. He froze and slammed his hands against his ears and let his head fall in his lap.

“You okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah just,” he lifted his head up. “My head hurts really, really bad.”

I laughed and got off the bed.

“I’ll get you some water.”

“Wait, Eren,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“Is this a hangover?” he asked me.

I threw my head back and cackled with my hands on my stomach before nodding and saying, “Only the beginning of one.”

I went downstairs and got a cup from the cabinet greeting my parents and Mikasa with a chorus of ‘Good morning’s.

“Who was that in your bed this morning, Eren?” my mom asked.

I filled the cup up with cold water from the tap and turned around. 

“Just Armin,” I told her. “He didn’t feel well after the party so I brought him here, that alright?”

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it now.” said Grisha.

I laughed and walked back upstairs.

“Here ya go!” I said, handing the cup of water to Armin. “I bet you feel like shit, huh?”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Don’t curse.”

“Okay, okay.”

I sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard right next to him.

“Hey, Eren?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Did I do anything… embarrassing? Or say anything embarrassing? I don’t remember much but I remember you told me that alcohol is like truth serum so I just wanna make sure…”

I scratched the back of my head. 

“Ah jeez well,” I started. “You kind of turned into another person? Like, you only wanted me to call you Minnie or something.” I laughed. “You didn’t do anything too bad. I guess the only really embarrassing thing was when you puked on your shirt.”

Armin gasped. “I did _what_?!”

I laughed again and punched him on the shoulder. Mikasa came in when Armin finished his glass and offered him some breakfast. We both stood up to walk to the kitchen.

“Armin, wait,” I said. I pulled on his arm and brought him to me.

“What umm, what is it, Eren?” he asked me.

I looked at him and saw the exhaustion in his eyes, wondering if he was gonna actually understand anything I was about to say to him. I swallowed and took a breath.

“Um, Armin,” I started. “You know I care about you… and stuff,”

Armin chuckled nervously and pulled away.

“You don’t have to say this,” he told me.

I pulled him back to me and put my hands on his shoulders.

“But I do, Armin. It was kind of hard taking care of you last night and shit,”

Armin scratched his cheek and blushed while looking to the side, probably taking what I said to heart. I immediately felt like shit.

“You didn’t have to, y’know, do that.” he said.

“But I did, and that’s okay. I just wanna let you know that I see you as like…”

“Like?”

“A brother,” I blurted and heard a sigh. “I dunno, I’m shit with words.”

Armin looked at the floor and played with his fingers before looking back up at me.

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “I care about you too.”

**____________________**

Mikasa came with me and Armin to drop him off at home. No one said anything but it wasn’t awkward, we just didn’t have anything to say. 

When Armin got out of the car he was wearing the shorts from the party and my He-Man shirt. He waved me and Mikasa goodbye and walked to the front door.

“Is that your shirt, Eren?” Mikasa asked from the backseat. “Why’d you give it to him?”

“Because I care about him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> armin's is gonna be shorter bc he's passed the heck OUT!  
> btw the only reason this came out like a week later is bc of how much i had to include and actually write in the chapter, lmao it's got nothin to do with laziness, just a lot to type
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Cakes & Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go to newfound territory in their friendship.
> 
> [Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/26549865)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking ao3 glitches  
> this is my 2nd time uploading this i s2g it better not GLITCH  
> also do u guys not like armins pov  
> like im still gonna write it but i just wanted to know cause ya boi is anxious
> 
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 7: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

Was it wood, or was it really a log?

A log, or a variable?

What the hell are logs and variables?

“Um, Sir Shadis?” I called out. “Could you explain this worksheet? I don’t really get it.”

I was in pre-calculus— first class of the day, on a Friday. We’d just taken notes, and then we were supposed to complete two worksheets. The first one was a breeze but the second one? Maybe like… like a tornado!

“Wow,” Jean said under his breath. “Can’t believe ya need help on this shit.”

I glared at him and flipped him off, but that only encouraged him to continue.

“Like how dumb are you?” he asked me, earning the attention of the rest of the class. “What’s your reading level? Second grade?” he burst into a fit of laughter after that one.

“Dude, shut the fuck up.” I told him. “You’re the only one who’s up my ass about this,” I gestured to my staring classmates. “no one else is talkin’ shit.”

“Except you.” he said with a smirk.

I stood and rolled up the sleeves to my shirt, towering over him until he stood up too.

“ _Jean_ ,” I said like the pants; he cringed. “Why the _fuck_ are you even talking to me? You wanna fuckin’ go?”

“Well bring it on, Gayger!” he retorted.

“I’m not fucking gay dude! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, anyway.” I said.

“There’s gonna be something wrong with you if you don’t get the hell outta my face,” Jean said with a sneer.

“The only things that are gonna be wrong around here are your records if you two don’t sit down!” a voice interjected.

It was Shadis, Sir Shadis. Everyone in my class turned back around and went to focus on their work. Shadis was standing up and Jean was already back in his seat with worry drawn all over his face. I sat down slowly and uttered nervous laughter, trying to make the situation disappear.

“Jean,” Shadis began. “Don’t cuss in my classroom and don’t undermine the pace at which my students learn, understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” Jean’s voice cracked.

“That goes for you too, Eren. I don’t want any cussin’ around here, alright? And no fightin’ either, grow up. Yer gonna be seniors next year for cryin’ out loud.”

“Yes, Sir…” I mumbled, sinking into my seat.

The angry bald teacher walked over to a red-faced Armin and whispered in his ear. I couldn’t hear it, but I also didn’t really care. When Shadis went back into his seat, Armin strolled over to my desk with a smile on his face and a pencil in his hand.

“I understand you’re having some trouble?” he asked me all matter-of-factly.

I crossed my arms. “Yes, Mr. Arlert,” I said. “Please, oh please do help me!” I said while begging with closed fingers.

My friend blushed and cleared his throat.

“Just tell me what you’re having trouble with,” he said in a hushed tone.  
I leaned over my worksheet and scanned the paper, taking note of the issues I had here and there from before.

“Well, you see. I don’t get how you do that one,” I pointed at the first problem. “And this one,” I pointed at the second one. “And the whole damn thing!”

Armin laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Mhmm,” he hummed. “Well if you look at it, you can see that they’re all basically the same concept. So you see, these ones,” he gestured the whole page. “are all in logarithmic form, but you want them to be in exponential form.”

“Uh huh,” I said, finally understanding it.

“Mhm, so with these problems you’re going to have to simplify and then solve for whatever it is your variable is. Do you know how to simplify, Eren?” he asked me.

I nodded my head. “You have to set each expression equal to a variable.” I finished with a smile.

Armin giggled and patted my shoulder.

“Mhm, exactly!” he praised, making my stomach flip. “So this one says log base five and it’s to the power of…?

“125…?”

“Yep! You’re so smart, Eren!”

I smiled and scratched my neck at the compliment, happy that he thought I was, well, smart.

“Okay, so,” he continued. “To set it equal to a variable, let’s just use ‘x’,” he drew an equal sign and an x on my paper. “So then what you’re gonna do is solve for it, and what do you get?”

I leaned forward and brought my pencil to the paper, writing down everything I said: “Is it… base five… to the power of x… equals 125…? I backed away cautiously while Armin examined my paper, his enormous smile growing.

“Uh huh! See, you don’t need my help at all.” he put his hands on his hips.

Jean leaned back and made eye contact with me. 

“Thought he didn’t understand the ‘ _whole damn thing_ ’,” he said mockingly, in a falsetto.

“Fuck off,” I flipped him off. “So am I done?”

Jean laughed but I ignored it while Armin looked at me sympathetically.

“Nooo… but we’re close!”

I groaned and he laughed, rubbing my back.

“C’mon, c’mon.” he said. I nodded and got back into focus mode and we both leaned in.

“So,” he started. “What, to the power of five, gives you 125?” he asked.

I thought with my finger on my chin and blurted it out: “Three!”

“Mhmm, so what does ‘x’ equal?”

“Three!” I said again.

“See, I told you!” Armin said while doodling next to the problem. “Didn’t need me at all.”

“Couldn’t’ve done it without ya!” I reminded him.

He walked away and sat back down at his seat upfront after giving me a quick wink. Everything was quiet until a chorus of ‘Help me, Armin!’s and ‘Dude, you gotta help me out!’s ensued.

I leaned back in my seat and took a look at the doodle while everyone else was gaining the much needed help from my stellar friend.

It was a heart signed ‘M’.

**____________________**

My next class was AP US history, a popular class for juniors in the Shiganshina school district. I walked into the classroom and found a seat that wasn’t too far back, but wasn’t too much in the front. It was just right.

People were talking and laughing with their friends and my heart kind of stung at that. I kinda wanted someone to talk to me too.

“Well if it isn’t the dumbass,” a familiar voice said from across the room.

I looked up to see Jean with a smug look on his face. 

This was _not_ who I wanted to talk to.

“Nice too see you too, horseface.”

Before Jean could respond, the teacher came in and interrupted with a dark red blush on his face. I recognized him from the volleyball tryouts, but his face wasn’t that red back then… was it?

“Alright stoodies,” he hiccuped. “I mean uhh… students! Right, ‘cuz we’re in school, well umm… you guys are,” he brought his hands to his chest. “I’m just yer teachah!”

Everyone laughed including me.

“Now, I want ya’ t’stand up!” he flapped his arms up and down until everyone was out of their seats. “I got me here a seatin’ chart!” he hiccuped again. “So yer all gonna have assigned seats!”

The masses groaned and complained but I wasn’t all that upset. It wasn’t like I had a friend that I was excited to sit with.

“… Adali… here, Geneva… ovah there! Trennen… here, Izaak… there, Freda… here. Jean… right here! Filip… why don’tchya sit here… and Eren… I want ya’ here!” Hannes finished. “Some odd names here, huh?”

Now this time, I groaned. Why couldn’t I have been assigned to a seat literally _anywhere_ else? Why did I have to have history during _this_ period? Why was I at this school at all?!

I huffed my way to my seat, near the middle of the classroom, but with an animal in front of me. I glared at his tackily dyed undercut from my seat, wanting to shave it all away, wanted to cut it off, just all of it! My view of the hair was gone as he turned around, a glare matching mine.

“Guess you’re stuck there, huh?”

“Oh, piss off, Jean.”

He laughed and turned around. Hannes started to speak again, a gross smell drifting from his thin lips.

“Welcome to AP US history!” he announced. “I’m sure you’re all glad t’not haf’ta’ go to study hall every time this class poofs on yer schedule!”

Sarcastic ‘Yay!’s filled the classroom.

“I hope we all have a uhh…” he hiccuped for like the millionth time that hour. “A fantastic day here! In uhh… what’s this class again?”

I heard a groan from Jean and leaned in to whisper in his ear, surprisingly, he didn’t flinch.

“Dude,” I said. “You think he’s like, drunk?” I asked.

Jean sighed too loud. “Thank, God,” he said. “I thought I was the only one.”

I laughed at that, still by his ear, and he rubbed away whatever could’ve came from my voice.

“Hey,” I whispered, holding up a fist. “Truce?”  
Jean turned around to face me completely that time, eyes staring at my tan hand. The he shrugged.

“Sure,” he pounded my first with an explosion before pulling me to his equus like face. “But if you ever, and I mean ever pick a fight with me? Oh trust, it’s gonna go down.”

I smirked at the threat and pushed him away. “You’re on,” I said with crossed arms.

He simpered and turned back around.

_Cool_ , I thought. _Frenemies_.

**____________________**

“… so you guys aren’t gonna do the flour baby thing?” Connie asked.

“Nope!” I responded. “The teacher said that there were too many accidents with them last year sooo, we’re just gonna learn more about parenthood an’ stuff.”

I was at lunch, well technically; Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Annie, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and I were at lunch. Instead of sitting next to me though, Mikasa sat next to Annie. I didn’t not like it, but it was still weird. Something else that was weird was the fact that all of us managed to sit at one lunch table, together, at the same time.

I don’t know, it was just weird, okay?

“Oh shit, dude, an accshident?!” Sasha asked, chewed pizza bits in her mouth.

“Christ, Sasha,” Ymir said. “Wouldn’t it kill ya to chew before you speak?”

Sasha nodded. “It’d kill me like a fire!”

“You’re disgusting m’lady,” Ymir said while wrapping a protective arm around Krista.  
“I don’t mind… actually,” Krista said softly.

Ymir shushed her gently and I laughed at the sight.

“So… what about this accident?” Annie asked.

Armin groaned at his fork, but I think he was referring to the mishap that Sasha exclaimed, but didn’t explain. “Please don’t make her tell it,” he begged.

“Why not, buddy?” Marco asked, sitting next to Jean.

“Just, don’t.”

I laughed and wrapped an arm around Armin, pulling him close. The fork with salad on it fell into the black container instead of his mouth. “Well I wanna hear it!” I said with my other hand on my chest. “Go on Sasha, tell the story.”

Armin hid his face in my shoulder, earning a quiet snicker from my lips.

“Okay sho,” Sasha said while stuffing the last piece of pizza down her throat. “Last year, before Armin met all of y’all,” she gestured the table. “I met little Minnie boy first!”

“Wait, one,” Jean held up a finger. “Who the hell is Minnie? And two,” he held up another. “I thought Armin met you an’ Connie in the college course shit.”

“Oh, well, he lied!” Sasha blurted out, making Armin jump from my shoulder to stare at her with an open mouth. “That baby child development thingy class was right before the college class stuff, and as for the nickname Minnie…”

“Sasha!” Armin yelped. “Don’t just tell him! For Frank’s sake,” he said with a sigh.

“Who’s Frank?” Reiner asked.

“Yeah, who’s that, Armin?” Bertholdt joined in.

Annie leaned in and set her elbows up by her lunch plate. “It’s Armin’s little censorship thing.”

“Oohh…” Reiner and Bertholdt said.

“Okay but,” Jean interrupted. “That still doesn’t answer who Minnie is?”

“Oh well I can tell ya that,” I said with my arm raised.

Armin dragged my arm down with strength I didn’t know he had with a huff and puff. I thought I was one rhyme away from having my house blown down. “Shut up! Just shut up!” he pleaded.

“Yeah, I agree!” Connie said. “Get on with the story, homegirl!”

Sasha giggled into her greasy palm at the nickname and everyone’s attention was back where it was before.

“So me an’ Armin met in the baby class thing, right? And that’s when the teacher assigned that flour baby thing that you’re not allowed to do this year,” she pointed at me.

“So, you,” I pointed at her. “Were the accident?”

“Typical,” Mikasa said under her breath, her first time speaking the whole time.

“Just lemme continue,” Sasha said. We all nodded. “Okay so the teacher partnered up me and my boy Armin here!” she reached over and hit his back from behind, making him cough. I rubbed his back to reduce the noise.

“So me an’ Armin were partners and I was like, ‘Hey I’m Sasha, wanna do this baby thing at your house today?’”

“Wow,” Marco blushed. “So forward.”

“Yep, that’s me!” Sasha beamed. “So he was all flustered an’ stuff, y’know, but Armin did eventually say yes.”

“I’m right here!” the grip on my hand tightened. “You don’t have to say ‘Armin’, just say ‘he’.” Armin complained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sasha said. “So at Armi— _his_ house, he asked me if I wanted to make cupcakes and I was like ‘La Duh!’. And so when we were makin’ the cupcakes an’ stuff, Armin asked me to pass him the flour and my dumbass used the _baby_ flour!” Sasha said, cackling and banging her fist on the table.

I was laughing and Connie was laughing too, with tears in his eyes. Mikasa had a small smile on her face while Reiner and Bertholdt were holding each other in laughter. Annie looked stoic, but the gleam in her eyes told me that she was amused. Marco and Jean were giggling with Krista while Ymir just rubbed her shoulder.

I felt my hand shaking, Armin was holding it and he was shaking like a chihuahua. His eyes were wide but his face was still. He looked so broken.

“Hey,” I asked him. “You okay, buddy?”

“They were so… stale.”

I chuckled at the statement and moved him so he was sitting he up. He started eating his salad then, ignoring the enjoyment of everyone else. I took this moment to talk to him:

“Sooo…” I said. “I didn’t know you baked!”

Armin swallowed his salad down and looked at me, confused.

“Umm, you ate cookies and tried to eat cupcakes at my house. You didn’t think I made any of that?”

“Nah, not really.” I answered. “Guess I just thought your grandfather made ‘em.”

“Oh.”

He looked disappointed and I got nervous.

“Not to uhh, not to say that y’know, that I thought you _couldn’t_ bake that stuff,” I clarified. “It’s just that you never actually told me.”

He stabbed at his salad. “Mmm,” he hummed. “I guess you’re right,” he smiled weakly.

I nudged at his shoulder and smiled at him. “Wanna teach me?” I asked.

“You’re not gonna use stale flour, are you?” he asked, pointing at me with his fork.

I laughed and waved the speculation away, shaking my head. 

“Nah,” I came in close. “Unless you want me to?”

He pushed my face away, grinning.

“Shut up,” he said. There was a pause, filled with laughter from our friends, but still.

“Do you want me to drive you there?” he asked me.

I considered saying no, and driving back home with Mikasa. But then I would have to go home, ask if I could go, and then be driven to Armin’s house. I also considered taking the bus home (it was faster because Mikasa liked the scenic route), asking when I got there, but then I would have to wait for Mikasa to get back with the car so that I could go.

“You could text your mom…” Armin said, interrupting my thoughts. “Or not, y’know you don’t have to.” he laughed nervously and stuffed his pink lips with his salad.

“Oh no it’s okay!” I laughed. “I wanna go,” I told him. “I’ll just text her, ‘kay?”

Armin smiled hopefully at me.

“Okay.”

**____________________**

The final bell rang and I zoomed out of the classroom, out of the school, and to the student parking lot. I looked all around until I saw a familiar blue car that belonged to my best friend.

“Armin!” I yelled after him.

He looked up and smiled and waved at me. I ran over to his car and fell over the front of it, trying to catch my breath. He walked over to me and placed his arm on my shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked me.

I nodded but didn’t look up until I was wiping sweat off my brow.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.” I said between breaths.

He nodded and walked to the driver's seat door.

“Hey, wait!” I said, making him stop. “Could I drive?”

Armin looked at the door handle, then back at me, and bit his lip. He was probably nervous that I’d crash the thing.

“Mmm…okay,” he said. 

I pumped my fist in the air and shouted, “Yay!”

Armin laughed and dragged some hair behind his ear. “Just remember that it’s my grandfather’s car, okay?”

“Okay!” I squealed.

He tossed me the keys and I unlocked the car, both of us getting in afterwards. We both threw our backpacks (well my backpack and his messenger) to the backseat.

“Wanna do our karaoke thing?” I asked hopefully while backing out.  
Armin smiled weakly and fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

“Umm… no?” he said.

“But it’s been forever!” I sighed. “I miss us singin’ along and whatever.”

“I know, I know, but you have to pay attention to the road. I don’t want you crashing into anything.” he explained.

I nodded and gave a disappointed sigh. I knew he was just being cautious, I could only imagine what kind of hell I would face if I’d crashed Grisha’s car. I shuddered at the thought.

“But…” Armin spoke up. “we could just talk, if you want to.”

I thought about it and agreed: “Sure, okay.”

It was silent for a few minutes; me just tapping the steering wheel and Armin pulling on the zipper to his jacket. I didn’t know what to talk about or ask him, but I felt good at the fact that he didn’t either.

“So…” he said.

“Mhmm…” I hummed back.

Armin gave an exasperated sigh and let his hands fall to his lap. 

“Well say something!”

“Okay, okay! Jeez…” I said. “Well uhh, oh okay!” I said, finally thinking of a question. “Are you and Krista actually cousins?”

Armin shook his head no.

“Then why do you guys say that?” I asked him.

“We used to be friends in elementary school. Our parents would set up play dates and stuff so it was like we were just umm, childhood friends?” he said. “But she moved after the fifth grade and I didn’t see her again until my sophomore year.”

“But you guys are like this?” I crossed my two fingers.

“Ten and two, Eren! Ten and two!” Armin shouted.

I rolled my eyes playfully and set both of my hands back on the steering wheel.

“But yes,” Armin said. “We are like that.”

I nodded, thinking of more questions until Armin beat me to the punch.

“Did you have any other friends, y’know before you moved here?” he asked me.

I exhaled slowly and swallowed. I did have friends, I wasn’t a loner or anything. I just wasn’t really ready to talk about it so soon.

“I had three friends,” I held up three fingers before putting my hand back on the steering wheel quickly. “Mina, Thomas, and Hitch.”

“Do you guys still talk?” 

“Mmm…” I hummed, thinking about the question. “Not exactly, I mean y’know there’s like Instagram and shit like that but we don’t actually talk if that’s what you mean.”

Armin nodded. “But they’re okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I answered. “Okay, okay enough about me, what about you?” I asked. “What was your… freshman year like?!”

Armin chuckled nervously and started to play with the ends of his hair. He was avoiding eye contact; looking at legit everything but me. He was tapping his foot and mumbling something under his breath.

“Uhh, you okay?” I asked.  
“Oh me?! Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I’m fine,” he laughed again. “It’s just that it’s uhh, it’s umm, it’s—”

“Personal?” I guessed.

Armin pointed in my direction, eyes still not on me.

“Yep, that’s it!” he said. “It’s just personal is all.”

I nodded. “I get it, Minnie. It’s fine.” I said reassuringly.

When we got to Armin’s house, I pulled into the driveway. We both got out of the doors that I hadn’t locked and fished out our bags. I locked the car and tossed the keys to Armin who caught them with ease.

We walked to the front door and Armin started to unlock it. I brought my hands up to his waist and pinched his sides with a giggle.

“Mm!” Armin squeaked. “Eren! I’m trying to unlock the door. Stop playing so much!”

“Aww,” I cooed. “That’s what you said to me the first time I came here.”

He unlocked the door and opened it, unzipping his jacket and hooking it onto the hook, along with the keys and his messenger bag. 

“You um,” he coughed. “you remember that?” he asked me, grabbing his phone from his bag.

I dropped mine to the floor and chucked off my shoes.

“Duh, of course I remember, why wouldn’t I?”

“Uhh, no reason!” he answered.

He took his shoes off and placed them neatly next to my crooked ones. He fixed mine so they looked as narrow and straight as his did. I smiled at his mannerisms.

“Where’s ya’ grandfather?” I asked him, noticing the disappearance of the geriatric.

“I dunno,” Armin shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he’s out with friends?”

Friends? Armin’s grandfather? With friends? Old people, hanging out, talking about what? Politics, money, gout cream?

“Ohhh,” I groaned, leaning over with a slouch and gripping at my back. “You city slickers don’t know nothin’ ‘bout my time!” I said in my best old man voice.

Armin laughed at me, clutching his stomach.

“These Got damned millennials wit’ their oh-phones an’ there doohickies an’ whatnot,” I complained. “In mah day we had t’look thangs up with our noggins, not our phones!”

“Eren! Eren stop it, get back up, get back up.” Armin said through laughs. “You’re so silly, for Frank’s sake.”

I stood straight up and giggled at the censorship, following him to the kitchen.

“So what are we makin’?” I asked.

Armin reached over the refrigerator on his tippy toes to grab a beat up journal. It was thick with white and brown pages, probably from the wear and tear of whatever it was used for. He flipped through the pages until he reached a pink sticky note, spreading the book wide and pointing at the page.

“We’re making chocolate cake!” he beamed.

It was a little basic. But it was Armin’s cake, so it was better.

“Okay, so what do we do first?” I asked.

“Preheat the oven to…” he read over the page. “350!”

I scurried to the oven and preheated it at the designated time, waiting for more orders.

“Alright so, I wanna make the buttercream first.” 

“Why?” I asked.

“Because if we finish that before everything else, we can refrigerate it and it’ll be nice and thick for our cake.”

“I know someone else that’s nice and thick,” I said, poking at his hip.

He squirmed and pushed my hands away.

“Oh my goodness!” he shouted. “Just go and get the uhh, the bowl. It’s big and over there.” he pointed to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen.

I walked to the cabinet and chose and really big red bowl, setting it down on the counter adjacent to the stove. Armin placed a measuring cup next to it, along with a container of butter.

“Grab the cream cheese from the fridge and I’ll get the cocoa powder.” he told me.

I opened the fridge and got the cheese, slamming it down next to the cocoa powder, that I noticed was unsweetened.

“Umm, Armin,” I said. “Why are we using unsweetened cocoa powder? Isn’t that kinda weird?”

“Oh!” Armin giggled. “That’s what I thought at first when she used it the first time we made it. Apparently, you’re supposed to use unsweetened cocoa powder because then you can control the amount of sugar with the actual cake.” he answered. “…or somethin’ like that.” he giggled again.

I noticed that he said ‘she’ instead of ‘he’. I thought he made this cake with his grandfather. But I didn’t want to pry. It was probably personal.

“So whadda we need next?” I asked.  
“Milk, powdered sugar, and vanilla extract. I’ll get the last two and you just get the first one.”

I nodded and got the milk, carrying it slowly to the other counter that was next to the sink. Armin put the powdered sugar and vanilla extract next to the bowl on the other side.

The oven beeped and I jumped at the sound, earning a snicker from my friend.

“Okay so,” he said. “The butter and the cream cheese have to be softened so get like…” he looked at the book again. “eight ounces of the cream cheese and one and a half cups of butter. We’ll microwave them.”

“For how long?” I asked, scooping butter into the cup.

“About…” he pointed to the page and read along. “approximately fifteen seconds for cream cheese and about fifteen seconds for the butter while on defrost.”

“Why on defrost?” I looked through the drawers to find an eight ounce measuring spoon for the cream cheese.

Armin shrugged. “Don’t look at me!”

After defrosting the two ingredients, we dumped them into the large bowl. Armin stirred the two together with a hand mixer making them all fluffy; I leaning on the sidelines.

“Y’know,” I said. “you’d make a cute housewife. All you need is an apron.”

I heard Armin giggle. “I actually have one, oh my God.”

“Where is it?!” I asked in excitement.

“Don’t worry about that,” he laughed. “just add the cocoa powder and the extract. I’ll be right back.” he said, leaving the room.

“Wait, but how much?!” I shouted after him.

“Look in the book!” he hollered back.

I followed his orders and glanced at the page. I measured the powder and vanilla exactly and poured them both into the bowl. When I was done, I took some time to take a look at the book. There were doodles in crayon and scribbles with more. The actual recipe was in the middle. The handwriting looked really aged, but nice. Wait, was this— 

“I’m back!” a sweet falsetto sang.

I looked over to see Armin with jazz hands, some of his hair pulled back, and a colorful apron on. The apron looked like something out of the 50s with all of the colors and the dresslike shape of it all. It actually looked like he was wearing a dress since it covered his shorts.

“I told ya I had an apron,” he flounced the ends of it and twirled around.

_Damn_ , I thought.

Was Armin always like this? Was Armin always this cute? Why was I just now noticing this? No I wasn’t. I wasn’t just now noticing anything. There was nothing new. It was just Armin. My Armin. My Minnie; looking cuter than usual.

“Um… is it uh, is it ugly? Should I take it off?” Armin asked shakily.

Oh, I was staring.

“No, no, no,” I walked to him and put my hands around his waist. “You look great, like, really really cute an’ stuff.” I said. “I like it.”

“Really?” Armin beamed.

“Really.”

He blushed in his hands with a smile on his face before going back to the bowl and stirring in what I’d added before with what was already there.

“Okay,” he said. “This next part’s a little tricky but from what I read you’re gonna have to pour the powdered sugar in one cup at a time.”

“But that’s like eight cups!” I said. “Won’t it get stiff or somethin’?”

Armin nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I’m going to beat the sugar in and if the consistency gets a little wonky, we’ll just add some of the milk over there.” he pointed.

“Okay…”

I looked through the drawers to find a measuring cup, carefully transferring the sugar from counter to counter to bowl. The transfer was getting to be a bit childish so Armin made me move. When we were finished, we encountered what we hoped wouldn’t happen: “Okay, so I guess we’re gonna have to add a little bit of milk after all.” Armin decided. He poured a bit of milk in one of the measuring cups and let it fall into the bowl, beating and stirring it all together.

“Yay!” Armin cheered. “It’s all thick and sweet; everything I’d hope for.”

“You’re really excited, huh?” I asked him.

He turned to me and put his hand on his hip. “Well duh; Baking is a really really great pastime for me.”

I decided not to ask what he meant by that and just nodded my head.

“Okay so I’m gonna put this in here…” Armin set the large bowl in the refrigerator with a slam. “and now we can get to the fun part!”

“That wasn’t enough fun for you?” I asked him.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

We put everything away except for the cocoa powder and vanilla extract. Armin made me get the flour, sugar, baking soda, and baking powder while he got the salt, eggs, buttermilk, and vegetable oil.

“Eren, this may be hard to believe but there’s a bigger bowl we’re gonna use.”

“A bigger bowl?!” I shouted in disbelief.

“Yes, Eren,” he laughed. “a bigger bowl. It’s in the cabinets above the microwave.”

“Aww,” I poked his cheek. “Want me to get it, cause you can’t reach it?”

“Shut up!” he hit my shoulder. “Just get the freaking bowl for Frank’s sake.”

I followed directions and got the bowl, smushing it between all the stuff that was already on there. 

“Okay get three cups of that,” he pointed to the flour. “three cups of this,” he pointed at the sugar. “and one and a half cups of the cocoa powder. I’ll get the rest of what we need right now.”

“What do I do when I’m done?” I asked.

“Just pour them in.”

Armin read over the recipe while I did as I was told. Whilst pouring, I decided to steal a couple of glances at Armin; watching him read, watching him pour, watching him fiddle with the apron, watching him stare back at me.

_Wait, what?_

“You see somethin’ you like?” he asked me knowingly.

I scoffed twice too many times and avoided eye contact.

“Just this cake mix and what not, haha!” I dropped the stuff I’d measured into the bowl and put all of it away: ingredients in the cabinets and dishes in the sink. When Armin finished adding the baking soda, powder, and salt in the bowl he stirred it with a weird blue stirring thingy.

“Isn’t that what you used earlier?” I asked.  
“No,” he said. “this is another one. Same tool, different color.”

I nodded my head slowly, trying to comprehend the odd need to have more than one of the same tool.

“Could you get uhh…” reread from the book. “four eggs, one and a half cups of buttermilk, a half cup of oil, one and a half cups of warm water, aaand two teaspoons of vanilla.”

“Jinkies that’s a lot!” I said.

Armin laughed while stirring. “No need to hurry. You don’t gotta go too fast, mkay?”

“Your grammar is going to shit,” I said, cracking eggs into the bowl and putting the carton away.

“Well it seems as though around you, I seem to unravel.” 

“Aww,” I poured the buttermilk and oil in at the same time. “I’m rubbing off on you. How quaint.”

“Quaint?” Armin said, I could hear the smile in his words. “Looks as though I’m rubbing off on you.”

“That’s what best friends do!” I said, letting warm water pour into the measuring cup. I poured it into the bowl and grabbed the extract, letting it drop into the bowl until Armin smacked my hand away.

“Do you want a circular layered cake? Or a square one?” he asked after stirring.

“Circular!”

“Okay, okay,”

Armin pulled out three circular cake pans from the cabinet and put them next to the mix with a slam. He sprayed the pans with Pam.

“Divide the batter into threes, obviously, and then we can put ‘em in the oven!”

“How much am I supposed to put in each one?”

“Uhh,” he looked over at the page. “it doesn’t say put just do three cups okay?”

“Alright,” I said, pouring the batter into the second pan already. “are you going somewhere?” I asked while craning my neck to see him walking around the corner.

“I’m just gonna take the apron off,” he said. “I’ve had it on for a while, don’tchya think?”

I pouted and nodded, letting him go away.

When I finished I pushed the pans inside the oven, the raging heat blasting onto my face. The fire alarm went off and I screamed, slamming the oven shut and running around the kitchen.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” I yelled. “Turn it off, oh my God!”

On my third lap around the kitchen my hip hit the counter and I was looking at the pans in the oven.

“Oh shit! I didn’t set the timer!”

I set the timer for half an hour, paused, and continued to run around the kitchen. I couldn’t find any thin books so I unhooked the faucet and let the water run into the sink, thinking that maybe it would cool down the kitchen. 

“What the Frank is going on?!” someone shouted.

I turned around quickly to see Armin, spraying him with the cold water from the faucet. “Ah! Who’s Frank?!” I shouted.

His jacket clung to his sides, drooping past his shoulders and his socks and hair become drenched.

“Eren, Eren! Stop, please, oh my God gimme the freaking faucet!”

I handed him the faucet and shut off the water. He tightened his droopy ponytail again, and walked over to the sink.

“Payback time,” 

“What?!” I shouted.

“Ahh!” Armin screeched.

He started to chase me as far as the faucet would let him go, screeching and hollering battle cries at the same time. I was running away as fast as I could, and you’d think that I would’ve ran out of the kitchen. But no, I didn’t. 

“Oh no!” Armin shouted before tripping and falling onto the floor, slapping the water source off in the process.

“Oh shit, dude, are you okay?” I yelled from afar until I too, fell down to my doom with my head between his legs. “Oh crap, my bad,”

I stood up quickly and offered a hand that Armin held weakly, pulling him back onto his feet; his body flush with mine. Armin laughed, he laughed on my shoulder, he laughed in his hand, and then he stopped while looking at me with a smile.

“Eren,” he said. “We’re wet.”

**____________________**

Two showers and one buttercreamed chocolate cake later I was wearing a pair of shorts Connie left one night and an old hoodie that belonged Armin’s grandfather while my clothes were being washed and dried. Armin finally came out of his room and downstairs in the dining room with me.

“Nice shirt,” I said, noticing a familiar He-Man. “who gave it to you?”

Armin reached under his shirt and tugged on green briefs.  
“Some guy I know,”

I laughed too loud and Armin shushed me as if his grandfather was there. He walked away and when he came back there was a chocolate cake— a beautiful, three-layered, buttercreamed cake that I just couldn’t wait to sink my teeth in.

“Gimme a plate, gimme a plate!” I pleaded.

“Alright, alright,” Armin chuckled. He reached into the dining room cupboard and picked up two fancy plates and two fancy forks. He set them up so I had one and the other and there was a plate and fork next to me, where he would sit. He left to get a big knife to cut the cake with.

“I wanna cut it!” I begged.

“No, no, no,” Armin said. “it’s my house so I shall cut the first slice. Even if it is for you.

I pouted and sarcastically crossed my arms. “Fine.”

Armin cut a small piece for me and a bigger one for himself.

“Wait,” I said. “Does this count as a special occasion? You said I could only eat junk food n’ sweets on special occasions.”

“Don’t think too much about, ‘kay?”

I wasn’t about to have an argument that would have costed me cake so I shut my mouth and dug in. 

“Holy shit!” I said with a moan. “Minnie, this cake is so fuckin’ good where’d you get that recipe from?”

“Oh,” Armin said, his fork freezing before his mouth. “It was umm, it was in my mother’s cookbook. We used to um, make the cake all the time?” his voice cracked and his eyebrows raised in what looked like sadness.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna,”  
“I don’t.”

“Then don’t.” I said. “and that’s okay.” I smiled.

I took another bite and let my head fall back over my chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Brown, or was it tan?

Tan, or was it chocolate?

What was brown, and what was chocolate?

“Isn’t it just brown?” I questioned.

“Oh no,” Armin said, making me bring my head up quickly. “it’s actually penny, but the table’s color is syrup. You’d think the contrast would be distracting but no, they compliment each other well.”

“Did you do this,” I pointed at the ceilings and walls. “by yourself?”

“Well who else would’ve done it, silly?”

I smiled at the insult, taking it as a compliment. I thought about my room and the color scheme of it all. 

White, or was it beige?

Beige, or was it eggshell?

What was beige, and what was eggshell?

“It looked like shit,” I blurted out loud.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, nothing nothing just umm…”

I trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it. I mean how do you ask someone to paint your room because it looks like shit and you want to be with them when it happens?

“Do you think you could uh, help me room my repaint?”

Armin choked on his cake. “I’m shorry, what?!” he said, grabbing a napkin.

I smacked my red face with my hand in embarrassment.

“I meant to say could you help me repaint _my_ room. I dunno if you remember but the paintjob is a piece of shit. It looks really old and really bad and just really really gross.”

Armin nodded in understanding.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “well I think I have to help another brown-haired idiot repaint his ‘really bad’ room so I’ll have to check my schedule.”

I pouted sadly. 

“Okay…”

“Eren!” he pushed my side. “I’m joking oh my God, I’ll always have time for you, jeez.” he leaned on my shoulder and finished his cake with a big chomp.

I leaned on his fluffy hair and smiled. 

“Always?” I asked him.

“Always.” he answered.

**____________________**

“Why are we here again?” y mom asked. “I’m sorry, honey, I keep forgetting.

“It’s okay, Mom.” I answered, pushing the grey cart into Home Depot with my family close behind.

“It’s paint for Eren’s room,” Grisha answered, again. “he wants it to match his bed.”

“Won’t that clash?” my mother asked, scrunching up her face.

“It is a bit tacky isn’t it?” 

I heard Mikasa laugh under her breath, my parents joining in with short chuckles. I huffed at their rudeness. I mean hello? I was right there!

“Stop bullying me,” I said.

“You know what’s been bothering me, sweets?” Grisha asked. “That carpet in the living room is really scruffy.”

“Do you wanna look at some while we’re here?” my mother asked.

“Mhmm,” he responded.

My mom walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder, peering at my face. “We’ll be back soon, ‘kay? And if not just call me.”

“Alright, alright,” I shrugged her off me. “I’m not a baby.”

“I know, I know.” she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and left.

It was just the two us: Mikasa and I.

“What are we looking for?” Mikasa asked me quietly.

“Colors that look good with navy,” 

“Well I can help with that!” a cheerful voice said.

I looked to see an employee with a wide smile on her face. 

“C’mon down an’ follow me!” she said.

We went straight, then made one turn, another turn, a loopty-loop and we made it to the paints.

“Y’all lookin’ for a specific brand?” she asked.

My sister and I shook our heads.

“Just anything that looks good with navy, really.” I clarified.

Her smile seemed to grow even wider. “Well since navy blue can be considered a base tone, like black, there are a variety of colors that compliment it. Bright or solid red, gray, light blues, white, blaze orange, deep pink, fuchsia, eggplant, magenta, periwinkle, pine green, orange yellow, black, army green and even neon colors to name a few.”

I exchanged a glance with my sister and we both realized that we both weren’t really listening.

“Cool.” we said in unison.

The employee chuckled nervously and pulled at her ponytail, most likely feeling anxious. I felt bad.

“Could we just do navy? For the ceiling? I mean it’s right above my bed so…”

She was immediately brought back to life at my suggestion.

“Oh yeah, sure! As long as you have contrasting, yet complementing colors for the walls and whatnot, everything should look really nice!”

“What would you suggest?” Mikasa asked.

“How about…” she ran her chubby fingers across the different square colors that raun up and down the wall. “pine green, blaze orange, solid red, emerald, and… graphite!”

Mikasa smiled and said, “I just have one question.”

**____________________**

“Why?!”

“They looked boring,” I answered. “What’s the big deal?”

My nuclear family had just asked why I suddenly wanted to change the colors to my room. Why was it their concern? Did it really matter?

“Mhmm…” Mikasa hummed knowingly.

“What?” I asked her.

“Nothing,” she answered. I rolled my eyes.

“When do you plan on painting your room, Eren?” Grisha asked.

“This Wednesday Armin’s coming over, and we would’ve done it last Saturday but I had practice and today we went to get paint and on Monday and Tuesday we have school.” I told him.

“But you have school on Wednesday too?” my mother asked.

I realized how silly my explanation seemed.

“Don’t question it.”

My parents laughed; my father’s hand resting calmly on my mom’s knee. I gleamed at the interaction, almost wanting something similar.

“Alright well we’ve gotta get ready if we’re gonna make it in time!” My mom said happily.

“Go where?” Mikasa asked.

“Oh,” Grisha said. “We’re gonna try that new restaurant that just opened down the street.”

“Mhmm, it’s a cute little diner, so cute, so sweet.” Carla agreed.

“Wait, are you talking about Nanaba’s?” Mikasa asked.

“Oh yeah!” I said. “That’s that place Sasha loves, she’s always talking about their burgers and stuff.”

“Yep, that’s the one.” Carla beamed.

“Oh my God, _Mom_ ,” I sighed. “That place isn’t new. I’m pretty sure it opened up like twenty years ago or something.”

“Well it’s new for us!” she responded. “C’mon honey, let’s leave.”

I laughed after my parents left the room and picked up the hefty bag of paint. I trudged up the stairs at the weight but I made it. I heard quiet footsteps following me and knew it was Mikasa. I was putting my paint in my closet when her presence was starting to become irritating.

“What do you want, Mikasa?”

“Why is Armin helping you?”

“Because he’s helping me,” I said.

“Yes, but why _him_?” 

“I dunno,” I shrugged. “cause he’s here?”

“Yes, but, Eren,” she walked through the doorway and leaned on the wall. “I am, and Carla and Grisha are here too so…”

I huffed and slammed the paint down on the floor in annoyance. Her pestering was getting irritating.

“Maybe I just wanna spend time with him! Is that a crime?!”

“Why do you want to spend time with him?” she continued.

“Because I like him!” I shouted. “He’s cool! Jesus, Mikasa mind your own fucking business.”

My sister nodded and left. I sighed and jumped onto the bed with my back, facing up at my ceiling.

White, or was it beige?

Beige, or was it eggshell?

What was beige, and what was eggshell?

“Armin will fix you soon enough,”

**____________________**

I was looking in the bag of paint buckets, realizing that I hadn’t bought any painter's tape or paint brushes when I went to Home Depot.

**To: minnie  
ahh! dont hate me but i didnt get any tape or brushes :((( could u get some??**

I hated myself for having to burden Armin with the task of buying things for what was supposed to be _my_ project but I sent the text anyway.

**From: minnie  
Aww! Sure I can, and don’t worry Eren; I could never hate you. :)**

“He’s as sweet as a damn candy bar,” I said.

“Who is?” Mikasa asked, standing in the doorway.

I crossed my arms. “You know who I’m talking about don’t play dumb.”

Mikasa looked around my room, my _empty_ room and nodded at it’s spaciousness.

“When’d you move all your furniture? I saw the doll bookcases in the hallway,”

“Mikasa, they’re _action figures_ , not dolls. And Dad helped me before he and Mom left out,” I said. “You didn’t hear or notice?”

She shook her head no and scratched her hair. “Must’ve been asleep.”

“Mmm,” I nodded. “Okay, okay; you can get out now.” I said, pushing her away.

“What? Why?” she asked in protest.

“Because,” I huffed. “Armin’s gonna be here soon and I wanna have the newspaper already laid out when he gets here so you have to leave!”

“Alright, alright,” she pushed herself off of me and brushed off her clothes. “I can walk by myself. If you need anything I’ll be in the livingroom.”

“Well I won’t.” I said mockingly.

“Oh, and Eren?” she asked. “Just, be careful?”

“We’re just painting, Mika. Relax,”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Is that him?” she asked me.

“Yeah, could you get the door? I need more time so just stall him or somethin’, ‘kay?”

She nodded and left, rushing down the stairs to open the door. I sighed in relief and grabbed a stack of newspapers that were in my closet and scattered them across the floor. They were sloppy but it covered the gist of everything. “Jesus, where’s my phone?” I looked around to see it on the empty bag where the paint was and slipped it in my pocket. 

“Oh wow! You’re already set up and everything,”

I turned to see Armin; one hand on his overalls and the other holding a bag.

“Is that the stuff”? I asked walking towards him.

“Wow,” he was walking to me. “nice to see you too.”

We met and we hugged. Why did we hug? Don’t even think about it, friends hug, _best friends_ hug. And we were best friends so we hugged end of story. 

But, the story didn’t quite end as soon as I had hoped once Armin nuzzled his head into my neck and whispered: “It’s good to see you,” while hugging me tighter.

“It’s only been like a week,” I responded, gently breaking the hug.

“I know, I know,” Armin scratched his arm and laughed. “Oh, are these the colors?” he knelt down beside them and let the bag of brushes and tape fall next to them. “Wow, Eren you got cadmium, a light marmalade, currant, and graphite!”

I sighed at his ecstaticism with a warm smile. “That’s just green and orange and red and grey, dude.” I picked up the emerald paint. “Except this one, it’s kinda like—”

“Your eyes,” he interrupted, hand on my cheek. “really, really beautiful, Eren.”

We were silent and it looked like Armin was leaning in until he coughed, a bit too loud for my liking.

“So, where are your parents?” he asked.

“Oh they’re out,” I said standing up, bringing Armin with me. “at someplace called Nanaba’s?” I chuckled at the memory. “They thought it was new the other day and now they just can’t get enough of it,” I laughed some more.

“Oh Em Gee!” Armin shouted. “I go there all the time, we should go sometime.”

I nodded. “Yeah, that’d be cool.

After the brief chitchat, I put tape around the outlets and foundations of my room while Armin fixed the newspaper I’d already laid down. In the midst of these actions I put on some music, just a random station, and it was fun.

“Oh you forgot these posters over here,” he said.

I looked to see about four posters, all from different cartoons, and picked them up. I walked to the hallway to set them down next to some of my bookcases with Armin on my heels.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice some of these on my way in,” he said with a sigh. “These action figures are really cool, where are they from?”

I gasped in disbelief. “You’ve never heard of He-Man or She-Ra?!”

“Umm, no,” he giggled.

“What about G.I. Joe? Thundercats? TMNT? Silverhawks? Voltron?!”

“Hmm, well I’ve heard of Voltron. I’m afraid I’m not to familiar with the others that you named.”

I could have cried right there. How could Armin not know about these shows? Wasn’t he a nerd? Wasn’t that what nerds did? Oh my God, was I a nerd?!

“No, no, no,” I said. “I’m talking about the Voltron from the 80s. The rebooted one is cool too, not gonna lie, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now.”

“Wait a second,” Armin put his hand to his chin. “are all of these,” he pointed to my figures. “from the 80s?”

I stared at him with slight humiliation burning in my stomach.

“Shut the hell up and let’s paint.”

He laughed and I handed him a pair of gloves when he entered. We busted the packs of paintbrushes out and got to work.

“There are a lotta colors t’choose from, Eren.” he said.

“Yeah,” I scratched my cheek. “that’s why I was thinkin’ that you could choose.”

“Why me?” he asked with a smile.

“Because you’re smart n’ stuff!” I said, punching his shoulder.

He laughed the pain away and picked up the green one with a wide smile. “I think we should choose this one, cause it’s like your eyes.”

“Like my eyes?” I asked sarcastically.

“Yeah because they're colored emerald, but in the sun they kind of look teal with like specks of yellow and stuff— like the sun,” he laughed lightly. “it’s kinda magical, actually.”

He wasn’t looking at me, he was just looking at his palms. I was staring at him, just staring. I mean, what do you say to something like that? Thanks? Right back atchya? That’s hot?

“You’re obsessed,” is what I chose.

He was quiet until he laughed out of nowhere, already on his feet with a paint bucket and a brush in his hands. “Yep that’s me!”

I followed his lead and walked on the other side of the room to get started. The music that I forgot was playing switched up and a really slow but kind of sweet song started to play.

“Oh my goodness,” Armin said with a strike of paint to the wall. “I love this song. Y’know who sings this, right?” he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Couldn’t tell ya’,” I answered.

“Oh,” he said. “Well it’s by Lana, Lana Del Rey.” he painted more of the wall; going up and down up and down until he had about two inches covered. “Do you at least know the name of the song?”

Gosh he was being a bit chatty, but I didn’t mind.

“Nope, don’t know that either.”

“For Frank’s sake, Eren, it’s called Young and Beautiful. What kind of music do you listen to for crying out loud.”

It wasn’t really a question, rather rhetorical actually, but I answered it anyway: “I listen to old stuff, like classic rock, and the soundtracks to different movies.”

“What kinds of movies? Oh wait, lemme guess… superhero movies?”

I sighed with a breathy chuckle while Armin laughed at my demise. I wasn’t paying any actual attention to him until he said, “Oops,”

I walked over to him, paintbrush still in hand, and said, “What? What is it?”, worried that he’d messed up the paint job. Instead, he turned his head to me and I saw a mark of green paint on his cheek.

“Oh, oh my God!” I started cackling, holding my stomach and doubling over in ecstasy.

“Stop laughing, Eren! It’s not funny!” he pulled me up by the back of my shirt and painted a thick line of green from the bottom of my chin to the top of my face. 

“What the fuck?!” I laughed. “C’mere!”

I pulled him close to put more paint on his face but he dodged every bullet I was trying to shoot, still laughing along with me. When I finally got paint on his face, it was on his other cheek. He kinda looked like a doll.

“You alright?” I pulled his face up by his chin. “doll-face?” 

I was stifling my giggles which were slowly coming to a halt as Armin wasn’t laughing with or at me anymore. He just staring at me. I kept asking, _‘Are you okay?’ ‘You need some water?’_ , but he wasn’t listening. It was like he was zoned out.

When he moved, it wasn’t much of an action; he’d only licked his lips and leaned forward. I held him tighter to balance the newfound weight upon me and just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then he kissed me.

The kiss was small, and gentle; everything you’d expect from someone like Armin. His eyes were shut tight and his cheeks were blushing red. The touch was a bit contrasting, his lips soft while mine were a bit dry.

But the kiss was also sudden, and grand; something I was _not_ expecting that day from Armin. My eyes were wide open and I was just standing there, not kissing him back, not doing anything.

When he pulled back, I let go of him and he was staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

Then they were stone cold.

“AH!” he screamed.

“AH!” I yelled back.

“Oh my God!” he shouted. “I have to go, oh my God, I have to go right now, right now, right now, right now!” he dropped the wet paintbrush on the floor and I could’ve sworn I saw tears in his eyes. He slipped on the newspapers but didn’t fall, making a hasty exit from my room.

“Armin! Wait, come back!” I shouted to no avail.

He left. My friend left. My Armin. My _Minnie_.

Good, or was it bad?

Bad, or was it innocent?

What was bad, and what was innocent?

“Wow,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like cooking scenes okay? they're fun to write  
> also im not a cook irl, i'm more of a baker so this was SO MUCH FUN AH  
> and yes this recipe can be done irl believe it or not  
> ok bye! 
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Games & Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corps go through their final game of the playoff season. Eren and Mikasa go to Jean's Halloween party.
> 
>  
> 
> [Armin's POV!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5170466/chapters/26790732)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2 am and don't worry i don't have school this week  
> also i'm sorry for updating so late :/ i'm binge watching family guy  
> and bc im uploading it at this hour i'll edit it later today  
> also this chapter is only 7k bordering on 8 and it seems so short :((  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Chapter 8: Eren’s POV**  
**____________________**

I walked in on him one day. Then we became friends. I ate cupcakes and tried to eat cookies and I met his grandfather and everything seemed really nice. We went to a party and he got drunk and vomited and even _then_ , it was nice. Everything just seemed really okay.

And then Armin kissed me and I think I liked it.

We were painting my room green and he kissed me. I didn’t kiss him back because I was… well I didn’t know what I was. I was just frozen, I couldn’t move. It was almost like sleep paralysis, except I was awake so it wasn’t like that at all.

I think what I was most confused about was _why_ he kissed me. Had he liked me? And if he did, how long? And did I like him too? And if I did, then why didn’t I kiss him back? And why haven’t we talked about it?

It’d been weeks since it happened.

We hadn’t spoken to each other at all. Not in math class, not in the hallways, not at lunch; hell, I didn’t even see him at lunch. It was almost as if he was avoiding me. I was starting to feel like an asshole. 

I mean I would’ve reached out to him but it would’ve just been awkward. Especially since I didn’t even know what to say or what to make of the situation.

Were we best friends or were we… boyfriends?

Boyfriends, or were we just fucked?

What were boyfriends and what were best friends?

**____________________**

Practice was over and so was the twenty minute long shower I took to get rid of all the sweat and sticky grass stains. I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran a hand through my damp brown hair, heading to the locker room.

I decided to use the neverending, magical powers of Bath & Body Works’ spiced pumpkin cider lotion (don’t judge; it’s not like they make pumpkin scented lotion for guys, now do they?) when a pair of loud idiots came in; one of them slapping my back with a wet towel.

“Ow!” I shouted, the stinging feeling spreading to my shoulderblades. “What the fuck?!” I yelled as I turned around, only to meet the faces of Connie and Jean. “Wait, you guys are on the team?” I asked. 

“Uhh, yeah?” Jean said, tugging on the towel around him.

“Dude, how did you not notice?” Connie asked.

I shrugged. 

“Bad writing,”

“Huh?” they said at the same time.

I shook my head and turned around saying, “Nothin’,” while spreading the scent of pumpkins along the expanse of my back, reveling in the aroma. I reached in my locker and grabbed a blue Silverhawks shirt, instantly reminded of that stupid kiss from all those weeks ago.

“So…” Connie said. “Y’all excited for the game that’s comin’ up?” he asked, his Old Spice deodorant overpowering my own.

“I’m excited for you to stop drowning yourself in that shit,” Jean answered, referencing Connie’s deodorant. I laughed at the remark.

“Piss off, man,” Connie retorted. “The ladies happen to like this ‘ _shit_ ’, so hah!”

“And by the ladies do you mean Sasha?” I asked with a smirk on my face. “Because last time I checked, _ladies_ is plural and Sasha’s one chick so…”

Jean laughed loudly, hands on his bare stomach while Connie glared at me.

“Nah but,” I changed the subject. “I’m excited to be goin’ to the playoffs. Not that I wasn’t expectin’ us to, I mean come on,” I gestured to my body. “We got _all this_ and whadda the other guys got?” I paused for dramatic effect. “Old Spice!”

“Oh my God!” Connie shouted while Jean and I cackled at my own joke. I’ll admit that while the Old Spice reference was getting old, Connie’s reactions were absolutely _not_.

“Anyway,” the bald boy segwayed. “You guys know when the Championship game is? ‘Cause I don’t.” he said before sliding a hoodie over his head and chucking boxers on under his towel.

“I think it’s the day before Thanksgiving break?” Jean answered unsurely, tossing his towel to the side as his briefs and jeans were on.

“That’s kinda weird,” I interjected.

“What is?” Connie asked.

“I mean,” I turned around to get their attention, sliding boxers on as I did so. “This playoffs game is the day before Halloween, and the Championship is the day before Thanksgiving.” I unwrapped my towel and hung it on my locker. 

Jean put on a rather form fitting shirt before replying, “Yeah, must be bad writing.”

“What?” Connie and I asked at the same time.

“Nevermind,” he answered, slamming his locker shut after getting a pair of sneakers.

“Dude, I know you are _not_ about to wear sneakers without putting on socks first,” I said.

“And where’d you get that shirt?” Connie asked. “Looks a little tight.”

“It’s Marco’s,” Jean answered as if it was nothing. “And fuck off, Jaeger; I left my socks in my other bag.”

I smiled but didn’t laugh at the answer, slipping on a pair of sweats while Connie did the same. 

“Whaddaya mean it’s ‘ _Marco’s_ ’?” Connie asked.

“Exactly that?” Jean answered. “He gave it to me I think…” he paused in thought. “Maybe two or three weeks ago? Must’ve switched out my socks with his shirt by mistake.”

“Aww, how quaint,” I answered sarcastically. 

Not gonna lie, it was cute that Jean was wearing something of Marco’s. But the meaning of frenemies is that you can’t be friends _all_ the time! Besides, a little sarcasm never hurt anyone.

“Quaint?” Connie asked with his hand over his heart in shock.

“Yeah, that’s a big word for someone of your… stature.”

I gave a fake laugh and flipped Jean off before turning around to get a pair of sneakers and socks (because I don’t like sweaty feet, unlike _some_ people), slamming my locker shut as I did so.

“You get that word from Armin? How are you guys anyway?” Connie asked with crossed arms. “Armin won’t tell me shit.”

Jean hummed. “And for good reason,” he said, earning a playful punch from Connie.

“Well,” I sat down on the bench with Jean. “He actually kissed me,” I turned to Jean. “Probably around the same time Marco gave you that shirt?” I looked back down on the floor to tie my shoes. “But yeah, he kissed me and honestly? I dunno how I feel about the whole thing.” I finished, moving on to tie my other shoe.

“How the fuck don’t you ‘know’,” Jean scoffed with air quotes.

“I don’t know!” I sighed after tying. “Why would you ask me that?” I asked.

“Well I dunno! Maybe you—” 

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Jean’s response was interrupted by his phone. He turned around and frantically opened his locker to fish it out. He looked at his phone and widened his eyes a little bit before getting his back and swinging across his chest.

“Gotta go, y’all,” he said, fist bumping Connie and patting me on the back. “Hope you figure out this shit, yo,”

I gave him a captain’s salute goodbye and turned back around to Connie. His eyes were squinted and his thin eyebrows were furrowed intently.

“Wait so,” he began. “If Armin kissed you the same time Jean got that shirt, does that mean that that’s the last time you two talked?”

I nodded.

“Dude…” Connie said, sitting next to me. “You’re bein’ a dick right now.”

I turned to him with a dropped jaw. 

“I’m being a _what_ right _when_?!” I shouted.

“You can’t just leave Armin hangin’! He overthinks shit like this! No wonder no one’s seen ‘im around school.” he huffed.

“Wait so, you think this is _my_ fault?” I asked.

“Well I’m not sayin’ that I did it!”

 _Shit_ , I thought. _I am so fucked._

Armin hadn’t seen _anyone_. And no one had seen him. Was it really my fault? Obviously. Was I going to do anything about it? Probably. Did I even _want_ to do anything to fix it? I didn’t know. I didn’t even know how I felt about him. It was all so confusing.

**____________________**

After practice (and begging for a ride) Connie had dropped me off at home, where the irritating questioning of me and my feelings didn’t seem to stop. I mean was I that easy to read? Jeez.

“What’s wrong?” was the first thing Mikasa asked me when I walked through the door. No, not a ‘Hello’ or a ‘How was practice?’; not even a ‘Take you shoes off, we don’t want dirt in the house,’. I mean how rude.

“Whaddaya mean, ‘What’s wrong?’?” I asked, leaving my shoes by the door and dropping my duffle bag. “What makes you think something’s wrong with me?”

“Eren, pick up your duffel bag and put it in your room. Same for your shoes; you shouldn’t be so messy.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” I sighed, picking up my bag and shoes. “Stop being such a Mom, ‘Kasa. I’m not a damn baby, fuck,”

I trudged past her to walk up the stairs with my bag and shoes in hand, stomping the way there. I walked down the hallway and turned the corner into my room. I huffed while throwing damn my bag and sneakers and puffed when I turned around to see Mikasa staring at me with her arms crossed. I was damn near ready to blow the house down.

“What do you want _now_?!” I shouted at her. I was so annoyed that I wound up falling on the floor; yes it was butt-first but it still hurt.

She walked over to me and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and laid her arms out on joints. She sighed while brushing some of her hair out of her face letting it rest behind her ears.

“I just want to know if anything’s going on,” she confessed. “You haven’t really talked about anything since uh…” she paused. “I think the last time Armin was here? Did anything happen then?”

I understood then that I hadn’t told her anything about Armin kissing me. I kind of felt bad about it, considering the fact that I’d told Connie and Jean before her. I mean, Jeez, she was my sister for goodness sakes.

“Um… about that,” I started. I honestly didn’t know how to explain what happened. “Armin uh, a coupla weeks ago… he um, well he—”

“Spit it out, Eren,” Mikasa interrupted.

“He kissed me!” I yelled.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head there, groaning to myself to fill any awkward silence that existed after my confession. When I stopped, I realized that maybe Mikasa would be somewhat considerate; she cared about Armin, right? They were friends, right?

“You idiot!” she scolded, slapping the back of my head.

“Um, _ow_?”

“Sorry, Eren, it’s just,” she paused. “I _told_ you to be careful. How could you let this happen… oh my God,” she put her hand on her chest. “How could _I_ let this happen?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing um… just nothing, no,” she answered.

“Okay…”

I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed through my nose. I wanted to tell her how confused I was about it— the kiss. I wanted to tell her that Armin and I hadn’t spoken since it happened. And I wanted to tell her that I didn’t know what to do.

“So do you like him, Eren?” she asked me and I nuzzled deeper into her shoulder at the question. She always knew what to say.

“Ugh,” I groaned with closed eyes. “I dunno, ‘Kasa. It’s confusing,”

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and brought me closer asking, “I’m not asking if you love him, just if you like him.”

I knew I didn’t love Armin. I was only 16; love seemed like a more adult thing to do, if that’s what love is— doing something. Anyway, I knew I didn’t love him. Did I like him? I mean yeah, Armin was intelligent and sweet; but he was also a bit of a hardass. Who shakes at the memory of stale cupcakes? But then again, it was kind of cute that he baked and cooked and stuff. That’s a good skill to have, hell I’d love to have a knack for makin’ stuff.

“Maybe…?” I said. “I think he’s sweet but y’know, what if it doesn’t work out? Not that there’s anything _to_ work out, but like, it’s just confusing? And everything and like what if it was an accident, or like he tripped? Or—”

“I don’t think someone would trip and fall into a kiss, Eren,” she said.

“Yeah, I know it’s just—”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t—”

“Mikasa! Could you just stop interrupting me for a second, jeez,” I laughed against her shoulder and rubbed at my face. “No, I don’t wanna talk about it though, so thanks.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed, resting her head on the side of my head. “I want to ask you one thing though, Eren,”

“And what would that be?” I asked.

“Annie and I are going trick-or-treating,”

“Um, that’s not a question,” I said with an amused scoff. “And wow you guys are joined at the hip nowadays,”

She stilled at my words and coughed, pulling herself together to ask if I wanted to join her and Annie for a childish, yet seemingly enjoyable night of costumed candy begging.

“Sure,” I said. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Alright, let’s get you a costume!” she said with a small smile, standing up and making my head practically hit the floor.

“Damn, ‘Kasa, can we do it tomorrow?” I said, picking up my head. “Pouring out my feelings an’ shit can be pretty exhausting.” I stretched and yawned sarcastically.

“You didn’t really tell me anything…” she said under her breath.

“Silence!” I hushed. “I need my beauty sleep,”

**____________________**

“Damn, the smell of candy corn and plastic is so _good_ ,” I said as I walked into Party City with Mikasa by my side. “I love Halloween,”

We were there to get my costume. I was going to be a werewolf, scary right? I know. Mikasa said it was because of my dog-like tendencies— loyal, playful, determined, stubborn, messy, blah blah blah. Although, I think those last two were insults.

“I’ll get a cart,” Mikasa said.

“No, no, no!” I whined. “I wanna push the cart,”

“Okay, alright, fine,” Mikasa said with her hands up in defense. “They’re over there,” she pointed to the other side of the store. “Find me by the costumes aisle, okay?”

I nodded and jogged over to the carts while she walked away. I picked a one of the carts without squeaky wheels (which was very hard to find goodness gracious) and pushed through to find Mikasa. 

Going through the creepy decorations, there was a clown sitting in a rocking chair. At first it wasn’t all that creepy, but then I walked past it, it started laughing and the chair was rocking back and forth and telling me to ‘Go home!’ a billion times.  
“AH!” I screamed at the sight, picking up the pace. “Mikasa! Mikasa!” I yelled. “Where are you!”

“I’m right here,”

I turned around to see Mikasa staring at me with her head cocked to the side. Apparently I’d ran past her in the midst of my intricate escape.

“Oh, thank goodness,” I sighed, pulling her into a hug and abandoning the cart. “I thought he’d get me,”

“Thought _who_ would get you?” she asked, pulling away but holding onto my arms. “Are you okay?”

I swallowed and exhaled saying, “I’m fine!” and returning a tight grip onto the cart, turning it around to face the costumes. “You find anything while I was gone?” I asked.

“Mm-mm,” she answered while shaking her head. “I’m sorry, seems as though we should’ve been shopping for costumes earlier this month,”

“Oh no, it’s okay, it’s not you fault or anything,” I laughed. “I can just wear one of Dad’s old 90s flannels and tear it up a bit…? Maybe with some of my old jeans and my combat boots too, that sound good?”

“Mmm, yeah, a little bit but where does the werewolf aspect come in?” my sister asked. “Because it sounds like you’re a torn up Uncle Jesse,”

“Hey,” I placed a hand on her shoulder. “Uncle Jesse is a total _babe_ , alright?”

“And are you supposed to be this ‘ _babe_ ’, Eren?”

I removed my hand to rub at the side of my shoulder, huffing in slight embarrassment. “Yes, Mikasa, I _am_. And I’m a bit offended at the fact that you don’t think I can pull that off,”

“I don’t really care…” she said into the scratchy fabric of her scarf. “It’s just that you want to be a werewolf so…”

“Ah, yes!” I clasped my hands together. “I could get fangs and some makeup? But I don’t really want any like animal ears ‘cause that seems a bit too tacky.”

“You want some elf ears? You could be mid-transformation, to be technical about it,”

“Yeah!” I pumped my fist up in the air. “That’s an awesome idea, jeez you’re so smart,” I pulled her into a tight hug; her scarf scratched at my neck but I didn’t really mind.

“Okay,” Mikasa said while breaking the hold. “I’ll find the werewolf makeup, you find the fangs and the ears.”

I nodded and ran off, pushing the cart with me. Around the corner and two aisles down I saw a box of press-on nails. They were black and a bit lengthy; almost a bit scary.

“Oohh,” I said in curiosity, pushing my cart into the aisle. I parked it and picked up the box of nails to get a better look.

“Sti-leh-toe…” I said, pronouncing it for what felt like the first time. “What’s that mean?”

“It’s when they’re sculpted to a point,” a voice said.

I turned to see Mikasa putting makeup and fangs into a cart, reaching over on the other side of the aisle to get a pair of elf ears. She put them in the cart and leaned on the handle bar.

“I want these,” I held them up to her face.

“Those seem a bit drag, no?” she questioned.

“Umm… no? It’s cool,” I corrected her. “And I’m _getting them_ ,” I said while putting them in the cart.

“Alright, alright, it’s your costume.”

“Hey, Mika’, wanna hear a joke?”

She sighed and looked at me reluctantly. 

“Okay, go ahead,” she answered.

“What did the werewolf say when he sat on sandpaper?” 

“I don’t know, Eren,” she started pushing the cart forward. “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘Yikes, that’s ruff,’!” I said, immediately doubling over in laughter at the punny joke.

God, I loved Halloween.

**____________________**

But to get to Halloween I had to get through this hell of a game first.

It was raining, I mean of all the days it could rain it was raining _that day_. Anyway, it was the middle of the game and we were tied. It was hard for us to make an effect that would change how the game was going but nothing was working. Just when we thought about giving up, Erwin called us in for a timeout. 

I saw Armin pass Erwin a binder, probably a playbook, and tried to get his attention by staring at him but he wasn’t paying attention. The only thing he was looking at was his lap and I felt stupid.

“Alright, so, right now we’re doing this play,” Erwin’s voice brought me back to reality and I brought my eyes to him. “This is what’s letting Connie get a better run to the far post,” Erwin said and we all told him we understood. “But what I want us to do…” he flipped through the laminated pages and I wiped at my face to get some of the rain off of it. “Is this one. Now with this play the player that’s gonna receive the ball is you, Daz, and you’re going to stand in front of Jean, who’s our keeper.”

“Now as the ball moves across here,” Erwin continued. “This marked player here, that’s you, Mylius; you’re gonna come off of Jean and get to the box line near the goal. Now the point of this play is to have direct control over the ball, through the marked player which is Mylius; and with that he’s gonna be able to have his head right on it.”

“Alright,” Connie’s voice cracked when he spoke up. “But what if there’s another tie?”

“Ahh, yes,” Erwin said with a smile. “Okay so if that happens, what we’re going to do is have…” he flipped a few pages and stopped at a new play. “Okay what we’re going to have is player ‘B’, that’s you Eren; what you’re going to do make a straight run to the back post, running into as many defenders as possible.”

I got anxious. All that pressure just riding on me? Jinkies.

“But what if they get past me?” I asked.

“Mm-mm,” Erwin hummed negatively. “That’s not gonna happen. You see, the Titans seem to love in a three-point format, meaning that there are three target points in which they actually attack.” he explained. “So while it may seem like you will be hit, only one player will actually be able to get to you.”

“Okay…” I said, still slightly confused.

“Ohh,” Connie said. “So _that’s_ where the three-point format comes in,” 

“Yes, exactly. So players ‘C’ and ‘D’, that’s gonna be Tom and Nac; you guys are gonna make bent runs to the nearest post to meet the ball. I want our left midfielders and right midfielders to keep Tom and Nac safe and I want our defensive line to cover Eren, alright?”

I felt like more of a burden than a secret weapon. Everyone would basically be protecting _me_ and making sure that _I_ have the ball instead of actually playing. But that’s what Erwin wanted us to do, so it couldn’t really be helped.

“Super Corps on three!” Connie yelled, even though it was just the Corps and not ‘ _Super_ ’.

“ _One, Two, Three, Super Corps!_ ” we shouted.  
Erwin yelled, “Break!” and we broke apart, running back to that field and to the game. We got into position for the first planned play, waiting for the whistle for us to start.

“Hey,” Connie said. “Yer Mommy’s wavin’ atchya,”

“Huh?” I turned around to see Carla and Grisha waving at me with smiles on their faces. Mikasa’s hand was on her scarf but she was giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and waved back at them, flashing finger guns for effect.

“Hey y’all check it out,” someone said. “Ole Corps dude is wavin’ at his parents!” he started laughing. “Betchya you could his Momma’s back in half,”

The guy who was talking shit was on of the Titans— he had really gross, shaggy brown hair and smile that extended from one ear to the other. His upper body was _way_ too wide to match his lanky arms, so it was clear that his legs were his strong suit. What a dick.

“Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?” Connie asked him.

“Yeah dude,” Jean joined in. “That was messed up.”

I didn’t need them to fight my battles. I could stand up for myself; this was between me and ‘ol smiley.

“Why the _fuck_ would you say that?!” I asked, rolling up my short sleeves and walking towards him. “Are you askin’ for a fight?” I yelled.

“Only if yer gonna finish it!” he retorted.

Before I could land one on his eye, two arms started to separate us. 

“Alright, alright,” it was Levi speaking. “Break it up, you sacks of shit. No need for either of us to get red carded over here.”

“Just make sure he keeps his dumbass outta my face!” I hollered.

“Oh, piss off, scum for brains,” he replied.

I scoffed and walked back to position, standing near Connie and Jean while everyone stared at me. I wanted to scream at them to tell them to leave me alone but I knew it wasn’t my place to do so. I had almost gotten into a fight. But damn man, _fuck_ that guy and _fuck_ the Titans.

I leaned on my knees and exhaled, the rain falling harshly onto the back of my neck. God, it seemed like it would never let up. It was ridiculous. I gave an exasperated sigh and directed my gaze at a certain drenched blonde that looked absolutely miserable. It was the first time I’d looked at him in a while. He really did look sublime and I wondered why it took me so long to notice it (especially with his hoodie hugging at his more _voluptuous_ curves). I gave a sympathetic wave to only receive a huff and a pout in return. Someone was feisty.

Then the game was starting. We went back to our tie-making ways and it was starting to seem futile; nothing was working. Every time it seemed like we were getting ahead and that the scores were going to change, they just went back to the way they were with the ties and same numbers. That meant we would have to do the last play. I wasn’t ready for it, but I knew I’d have to pull myself together.

Sadly, that was the last thing I did.

I had the ball under my foot. Connie, Jean, Nac, and Tom were all covering me and the defensive line was putting in extra work. I was looking around the field— the expanse of it— not paying attention to what was happening. 

Either way, win or lose, we would still go to the championships and qualify; we’d one enough of the playoff games for that. But this _still_ mattered and it mattered because we were going against _them_ , the Titans. They were annoying and ugly and just a bunch of people that were no good wastes of space. And yet I was still frozen.

Until I wasn’t.

“ _C’mon Eren! Kick the ball!_ ”

It was sort of unreal. I kicked the ball so hard I fell on my ass and everything just went quiet. I sat up, still on the ground, and looked at the goal. We were all just looking at the ball and the goalie, seeing if he was going to be able to catch it. Why were we so worried? Why did we care so much? It was just one game, one measly little game honestly? Didn’t really matter that much.

But it did.

The ball went in the net and I found myself soaring up high with my fist in the air. The Titans fell to their knees and groaned and yelled in disappointment and anger. I ran around the field with my arms stretched out at the sides while Connie and Jean noogied each other. The Corps were high fiving and hugging their families. It was great. And I knew why it was great.

Because of Armin. Because I walked in on Armin and because we became friends and ate cupcakes and I met his grandfather and we became best friends and because he was so _fucking smart_ ; he could make logs make sense and game changing plays and he was beautiful, he was gorgeous and he was beautiful and he was Armin— he was _Minnie_.

And I liked him.

So then I started running. I was running with my arms out like a stupid, idiot because I liked him and I liked the kiss and I wanted _him_. And despite all of that all I could manage to say was, “Soo…”

“I’m sorry! I miss you so much, Eren, I’m sorry.” he apologized, even though I should’ve been the one apologizing. “I’m sorry I kissed you and I’m sorry that I haven’t spoken to you since it happened.” he said, even though he shouldn’t have been sorry about the kiss at all because there was nothing to be sorry about. “I just didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t know how you’d respond or what you even _thought_ about me. I’m just, _golly_ , Eren I’m so sorr—”

The adorable utterance of ‘ _golly_ ’ was what’d really did me in.

Armin was soft and he felt like a cloud. With my hands on his face, I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and could taste savory flavor of cherry jolly ranchers. I was kissing Armin— _me_. I was going to pull back but when he started to pull on my jersey I only felt even more encouraged and it felt so _good_ I never wanted it to stop and _damn, who taught him how to kiss like this?_

Armin was the one to break it up and were we both catching our breath when he did. We were smiling, and then we were laughing. I pulled him closer to my chest, never wanting to let him go because, _he’s mine_ , and I liked him.

“Armin, we’re wet,” I laughed, referencing the chocolate cake fiasco.

He punched my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me impossibly and tantalizingly closer.

“Kiss me again?” he asked. “Please?”

Before I had the chance to kiss Armin again, I was being pulled away by Connie and Jean who were yelling ‘Attaboy!’s and ‘That’s what I’m talkin’ about!’s in my ears. Soon enough the whole team was picking me up and carrying me away. After laughing I craned my neck to try to see Armin but sadly I failed.

I brought my fingers to my lips and sighed, “Jolly ranchers,”

**____________________**

“Ah, ah, ah, Mikasa! You’re brushing it too hard!” 

It was late and Annie was already on her way. I distressed my jeans and flannel with scattered rips and tears. Mikasa and I made sure to put the nails on after putting on the costume so that they wouldn’t fall off or get messed up when I was getting dressed.

Mikasa was applying my contour at the time. My aggressively untamed eyebrows and five o’clock shadow had been completed; all that needed to be done was Mikasa’s _incessant_ patting of my nose. 

“Hold on, Eren. I’m almost done.” she said.

“Hurry up!” I said. “I still have to gel my hair and put in my fangs,”

“Okay, okay,”

After contouring and outlining my nose with thick black liner, I went to the bathroom and grabbed some gel from the mirror cabinet. I slicked my hair back and poofed it up at the front and near the sides. I bunched up my hair on the sides to add more volume and wiped my hands off with a towel.

“Shit!” I said while leaving the bathroom and running into my room. “Mikasa, have you seen the fangs?” I asked.

“Yes, they’re next to your toothbrush in the bathroom,”

“But I just checked there…?”

“Oh well…” she brought her finger to her lip in thought. “Oh wait, I think that…” she shuffled to the left of the bed and picked up my pillow. “Yeah they’re right here,” she picked up the fangs and walked over to me, placing them in my hand.

“That’s a bit skimpy, no?”

“They’re just fangs, Eren,”

“Ugh, no,” I sighed, walking to the bathroom with her following me. “I’m talking about your costume,” I opened the box and pushed some glue onto one set of the fangs and stuck them under my teeth. “Ithn’t thkimpy witch kind of like,” I stuck the other set in. “Ithn’t that kind of like three yearth ago?”

“I don’t know, Eren,” I heard her scoff. “Ith it?”

“Shut the fuck up and help me,”

She smiled and stuck her fingers in my mouth. It kind of stung when the fangs scratched against my gums but I closed my eyes instead of screaming— I would’ve messed up my makeup!

“Alright, I’m done; let’s go downstairs, hm?”

I nodded and grabbed my phone from my bedroom nightstand, turning out the light when I got it. I put my phone in my pocket and followed Mikasa down the stairs, scrunching up my face when I saw underwear.

“Umm…? I thee London, I thee Franth, Mikatha what the fuck?!”  


“That doesn’t rhyme,”

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. 

“Aww, look at my babies!” Carla said when we got downstairs.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be trick-or-treating?” Grisha said, putting his arm around Carla and sipping on whatever drink was in his mug (was it coffee? it was definitely nighttime).

My mom nudged him with her hip, smiling while saying, “Let them have their fun, dear,”

“It was actually Eren’s idea,” Mikasa said.

“ _What?!_ ”

Before I could continue to argue, a sharp pain struck through my shin and up to my knee as Mikasa kicked me, rendering me silent. God, she was the freaking worst.

“Will Armin be joining you?” my mother asked.

Any pain I had before immediately disappeared at the sound of his name. Then I thought, _Oh my God, I kissed him_ , and begged to goodness that he wouldn’t be with us. How do you talk to someone after you kiss them at a soccer game? 

“I dunno,” I said.

“That’s surprising,” Mikasa said with a smirk.

I was going to give her the kick she deserved until there was a knocking on the door. Mikasa opened it (without looking through the peephole; how dangerous!) and a scissor clad Annie was standing in the doorway— literally. She was wearing a pair of scissors as her costume.

“Umm, thiithorth?” I asked.

“Reiner and Bertholdt are rock and paper,” she answered.  


“Clever,” Mikasa said.

“You know it,” Annie said, stepping into the foyer. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger. Happy Halloween!” she finished with a smile on her face. I was surprised at how respectful she was, considering how much of a bitchy she was.

“Alright, alright,” I said. “Let’th go get our candy on!” I cheered as I lifted my pillowcase above my head.

“Have fun, honies!” my mother cooed.

I pushed through Mikasa and Annie and opened the door. They followed after me and when I heard the lock click I ran to the car door, pulling on the handle ceaselessly.

“Keep your dick in your pants, Jaeger,” Annie said from behind. She unlocked the doors and we all piled in: me in the back with Bertholdt and Reiner, while Mikasa sat in the front seats with Annie.

“Why are we driving?” I asked while strapping in my seatbelt. “Ithn’t that kind of like cheating?”

“Ugh,” Annie groaned. “We aren’t going trick-or-treating, dipshit. Ith a party,” she mocked.

“Mikatha!” I shrieked with my hand on my chest. “You lied?!”

“I didn’t know…” Mikasa said quietly.

“Don’t lie,” Annie smirked. “Ith a sin.”

Mikasa smiled and I fake gagged at the sight, almost loosening my fangs.

“Nice costume, Eren,” Bertholdt said from the center of the car.

“Yeah,” Reiner agreed. “Even though your fangs are givin’ you a lisp,” 

“Thankth guyth,” I smiled. “Your cothtumth look really cool too,” I leaned in with crossed arms and positioned my head between Annie and my sister. “Where’th the party gonna be?” I asked.

“It’s at Jean’s place,” Bertholdt answered from behind me.

“Oh, just fuckin’ peachy,” I sighed, slamming myself back in the seat. 

“You don’t like ‘im?” Reiner asked.

“I mean,” I said. “He’th cool and shit but he really pusheth my buttonth, y’know?”

“It’s okay!” Annie consoled. “… Minnie’ll be there.”

Mikasa slapped Annie’s arm. “Annie!”

“ _What?!_ ” I screeched. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_!”

Annie shrugged and laughed. “ _Thorry_ ,”

I raised my leg over the laps of Bertholdt and Reiner to kick the back of Annie’s seat. Her head almost hit the steering wheel and Mikasa glared at me from her seat. I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms.

“Don’t worry!” Bertholdt said. “It’ll be fun,”

Even though Bertholdt’s words were comforting, I groaned loudly. I rested my head against the cold window and looked outside as we passed houses and street lanes. I was thinking about how awkward it would be considering the fact that we’d only just kissed yesterday.

**____________________**

When Annie pulled up to the curb of Jean’s house and we all got out of the car. Creepy music was playing from outside while rock music was playing in the house. An aisle of skull heads and tombstones lined the way to the front door along a railing of worn out rope. On the lawn there were zombies poking out of the ground and a swing hanging from a tree with a pale girl on it. A bunch of giant spiders were scattered across the porch and the porch railings with huge spider webs. Fake ghost people reflected across the reflections of open windows with skeletons holding red solo cups on the roof. The house was practically glowing with all the lights and the big ass pumpkins on the sides of the house almost made me piss my pants. And to top it all off there was a wide sign with the words, ‘ **ENTER… IF YOU DARE** ’. It was tacky but admittedly clever.

“Jean’th parenth really like Halloween, huh?” I asked after slamming the back seat door shut.

“Yup,” Reiner said with his arm around Bertholdt. “It’s something different every year,”

Annie closed the driver's seat door and walked around the front of car to lean against it next to Mikasa. “It’s kinda weird though,” she wrapped her arm around Mikasa who didn’t react one bit. How odd. “His parents _also_ go to this fundraiser to stop kids from eatin’ so much candy.”

“That’s… that’s kind of odd, no?” Mikasa asked her.

“Yeah,” Annie sighed. “They’re pretentious as fuck, but at least they’re rich,”

“I’ll thay!” I scoffed.

“Alright, I didn’t dress as a rock to just stand out here!” Reiner said, pushing forward with a lanky Bertholdt following behind. “C’mon let’s go!”

Annie shrugged and followed them in, Mikasa not too far behind. I scratched at my elbow and sighed. I forced my legs to go along with my friends with annoyed sighs and grumbles.

When we got inside the interior didn’t look as scary as the outside. I mean year there were people passed out on the floor, drinking all around, stuffing pizza in their acne prone cheeks and dancing with each other; and yeah that was scary but the outside was just _creepier_. 

“You alright, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“Huh?” I asked, looking all over the place trying to get my bearings. “Oh, yeah, yeah I’m okay; ‘M jutht uh… jutht um, kinda tired,” I laughed nervously and scratched my stiff hair.

“Oh,” she frowned a bit and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Would you feel better if we found Armin? I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,”

“Armin?!” I shouted. “No, no, no; we don’t have t’do that!” I laughed again and bit the inside of my cheek. “I’m sure he’th got like, like a _bunch_ of people all over him. He probably doethn’t wanna be around me.”

It wasn’t a total lie. I knew Armin wouldn’t have a lot of people around him; he was a people— _pleaser_ , not a people-bringer (if that was a thing). But I _did_ think that he didn’t want to be around me. Not that _I_ wasn’t pleasing or bringing or whatever you wanted to call it, but I did kiss him— at a soccer game, after a big win, and he kissed _me back_ ; but still.

“Oh don’t get you knickers in a twist,” Annie said. 

Where did she even come from?

“I haven’t seen Armin _anywhere_ and I just got here!” she said.

“But you… you jutht got here?” I said with my head cocked to the side.

“‘ _You jutht got here!_ ’” she mocked. “You dumbass, I know that. I’m just sayin’ that if we were at a party with a big ass crowd of people… wouldn’t we’ve seen ‘im already? He’s not the type to ‘party’.” she said in air quotes.

“Enough enough!” I yelled. “I’m out,”

I pushed past her and pushed past more people, careful not to touch people with my nails. Sure they weren’t that sharp, but they were mine; so anything could happen.

I shoved witches and clowns and peanut butter jars (yes, people still paired up as peanut butter and jelly for Halloween) trying to find a way to get away from the pumping music and gross pizza. Right before I could push anymore, my palms hit glass. I looked up to see the doors to a backyard and slid the door open quickly. I inhaled the cool fall air, exhaling loudly when I saw a swing set. I sat on one of the swings that was farther away from the house and took a few sways.

“Ithn’t Jean an only child?” I asked to myself.

“Cute lisp,”

I turned around to see Armin— clad in fishnets and leaning on of the swinging poles. The yellow ruffled dress shone brightly from the moon and the vest and ears were so, so _shocking_. The cufflinks and bowtie were just adorable and the heels? Just lay me out then, because _Damn, was Armin always this hot?_ And the slight flush on his cheeks only made him look more innocent, as if he was doing it on purpose and he didn’t know that he looking just so fucking _delectable_ ; Jesus I felt so gross. 

“Please don’t stare…” he whispered.

 _So that’s what I’m doing?_ , I thought.

“Oh, oh shit thorry,” I said, ducking my head down and biting my lip.

He slowly walked to the swing next to me and sat down; I stiffened at the company, not knowing if I could handle him sitting next to me in those _illegal_ fishnet tights. And it wasn’t that I didn’t want him there either, I just didn’t know what to say.

“So…” he scoffed, his blush only darkening.

“I kithed you,” I said to my thighs.

“… And I wanted you to do it again,”

I bit my lip and asked, “Tho what doeth that make uth?”

I heard Armin gulp before swallowing. He took a breath and walked in front of me, exhaling the scent of that lovely fragrance of cherry jolly ranchers in my face. 

“I honestly don’t know, “  


I stared at him but didn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to say. Then he was walking towards me, slowly, and I flinched— making him stop. I tried to relax by taking a breath and wrapped my hands around his waist. I pulled him down into my lap and the swing shook at the extra weight. With his ass right _fucking on me_ I would’ve popped one if it wasn’t as cold as it was.

“We don’t have to dethide anything right now,” I whispered to him. “If you don’t want to.” he was going to respond but I beat him to the punch: “We’re betht friendth and I like you.”

Armin nodded. “I’m your best friend…” he paused and bit his lip (oh just rub your your cute ass in my face). “And, andIlikeyoutoo!” he confessed. “But I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. It is a bit of an issue.”

“Ohh no, no, no,” I brought a small kiss to his temple and my grip on his waist tightened. “I don’t wanna leave you or anything jutht, jutht know that I like you and we’re friendth and we kithed and we’re betht friendth and we both like each other and that doethn’t have to—”

I was interrupted by a hard kiss to my lips and while they were still pursed from talking, they slowly melted at the tang of cherries. He broke it off (a bit too soon for my liking) and sighed with a smile. 

“I get it,” he breathed. “You um, you don’t like labels. And y’know what? We don’t have to uh, we don’t have to have any right now, okay? Just um, just hold me? Please?”

I laughed quietly and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, my eyes widening at the expanse of red color that flushed the area at my touch.

“Thenthitive?” I asked with a smirk.

“ _Nn…_ ” he groaned in my shoulder. “Don’t, don’t talk about it; lisp boy.”

I laughed louder that time and brought him closer. The smell of vanilla bean from his hair filled my nostrils that made me pull him closer to my chest; I didn’t want the moment to end and I wanted to _feel_ him and know that everything that was happening was _real_ and _there_.

Best friends, or were we boyfriends?

Boyfriends, or did we just have benefits?

What were boyfriends, and what were benefits?

_I’m happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FORESHADOWING?? LMAOO  
> and if you didn't get it then just ask!! and i'll let you know what it is  
> also, is it obvious that i've always wanted to play soccer? HA  
> uhh ok see you honies soon :)  
> (thank u so much for the comments btw!!)
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated  
> [my tumblr](http://poppyroni.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
